In Hook We Trust
by Magarooski1124
Summary: CAPTAIN SWAN FIC! The crew heads to Neverland and they must trust Hook to lead the way. (okay, I suck at summaries but if you love some CS then you'll love this story)
1. Chapter 1

My first Captain Swan Fic! Hope you guys enjoy it and please, please R & R! It fuels me to write faster!

Chapter One

Chapter One

A few hundred miles just north of the mysterious island in the world of Neverland, the sea was eerily quiet. Not a single ripple skimmed through the water, not the slightest breeze stirred the air and the only sound was a distant cry of a bird as he flew free somewhere in the clouds.

The quiet then turned to chaos as the bow of the ship broke through the calmed surface. The air was no longer quiet and if the bird cried out you didn't hear it over roaring of the wooden ship plowing up and up.

On that ship, the captain held tightly onto the helm as the Jolly Roger was almost at a full vertical angle as it shot straight up to the sky. He looked over to see David holding onto Mary Margaret tightly with one arm while he gripped the rope like a lifeline on the other. He saw the queen holding onto another rope as her body bucked and her legs flailed. Rumple slipped and Hook couldn't help but be somewhat pleased when he began sliding down the slippery deck before slamming into cabin. Sure, he didn't want to kill him anymore, but he could still enjoy small pleasures of his misery.

Then he heard Emma behind him and since he was incapable of turning completely around, he leaned his weight against the helm and shot his hook behind him. He didn't know if she needed help or if she would take it, but he at least wanted to try. Not a moment later he felt the tug on his hook so he yanked her up just as the Jolly Roger was about to make its rough descent.

He managed to get her between him and the helm as he caged her between his arms. "Hold on!" he yelled over the wind swirling around them. "It's about to get rough."

"About to?!" she yelled up at him and saw a flash of his grin before she finally wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head in his chest as she felt her stomach drop as the front of the ship began to fall, fast and smooth until it hit the sea with a violent crash.

A huge wave of water came crashing down on them as the ship continued to buck up and down, up and down before it finally rocked gently over the now calmer sea. The wild wind had died down to a nice breeze and the sun was now breaking through the clouds.

"Well," Hook managed as he still felt slightly out of breath. "That was fun."

"Speak for yourself," Emma said as she still clung to him.

Hook laughed as he gave her head a pat. "Oh, come now, Emma…It wasn't all that bad, was it?"

"Just shut up and stay still," Emma said she closed her eyes and began to breath. "I have to let it pass."

He frowned as he looked down at her. She was still holding onto him, her face was pale and her eyes closed. "Let what pass, Swan? What's the matter?"

"It's nothing…I just get a little sea sick…that's all." She felt his chest start to shake and quickly snapped her head back. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Oh, I wouldn't say that I was laughing at you…more amused than anything. My tough, stubborn Swan gets seasick does she?"

"Shut up, Hook," she muttered as she rolled her eyes and started to walk away, but then cursed softly when she felt the world start to turn.

Hook chuckled as she fell back against him and wrapped his arm around his waist. "Steady now, love."

"Emma!" David ran up to them with Mary Margaret close behind. "Are you okay? You're white as a sheet."

"I'm fine!" she insisted as she held up a hand.

"Her sea legs are just a little green," Hook assured him as he let her get back to her feet but kept a hand on her hip for a moment to make sure she was okay. "But they'll get stronger over time."

Mary Margaret turned when she heard Regina moan as she was getting up to her feet. "I'm going to make sure she's okay."

"Man, that was a hell of a ride," David said once she left.

Hook saw a hint of pleasure in his eyes and smiled. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"

"Well…I wouldn't say I _enjoyed _it, but it was sort of…okay, yes…I loved it…and I'm already looking forward to when we do it again."

"And we will," Hook said assured him. "As soon as we find the lad."

"I better go check on Rumple," David said as he glanced over at him. "He looks beat up."

"Can't say that I don't enjoy seeing that," Hook said to Emma as David walked off.

"I bet…so, did we make it?" Emma asked as she walked carefully over to the edge of the ship. "I don't see any land." She turned to Hook when he joined her. "How can we be sure we're in Neverland?"

"We're in Neverland."

"You're positive?"

"Aye," he nodded as he gazed out to sea. "I can feel it…it's not a feeling one forgets."

Emma looked at his face and could see his emotions as clear as glass. "This is difficult for you," she said to him as she placed a hand on his arm. "I didn't realize…was it hard? Your years here in Neverland?"

He looked down at her. "It wasn't the best times of my long, miserable life…that's for sure."

"Yet, you came anyway."

"I told you I would help you find, Henry…that's what I'm doing, Emma."

"You could have backed out…"

"Maybe I would have," he admitted after a moment. "When I was selfish, cold, manipulative… and revenge was the only thing on my mind." He glanced over to where Gold now sat alone as he got his bearings. "I'm trying not to be that man anymore…and when I realized that Neverland was where we were headed, I knew that was my first test…and I didn't want to disappoint myself." He looked away from Gold and looked back down at Emma. "Or you."

Emma felt her heart tumble painfully in her chest and all she could manage was a quick squeeze of his arm and a small smile. "Thank you," she finally said and then turned towards the others before he could say anything else.

"Well, now that we're all just fine and dandy," Regina said as she ran her fingers restlessly through her wet tangled hair. "Let's get going…we're wasting time."

"Are we even sure that we're in the right place?" Gold asked as he limped over. "I don't see anything but sea and skies."

"We're in Neverland," Emma assured him. "Hook says we are…that he could feel it."

Regina snorted. "And we're suppose to just trust him on that?"

Emma looked back over at Hook and their eyes locked. "Yes," she said never taking her eyes away. "Yes, we are."

Overwhelmed with her trust in him he only was able to give her a quick nod but couldn't keep his eyes away from her. It wasn't until Mary Margaret came up and touched his arm that he finally was able to break away.

"Hook," she said urgently. "You know this land…you've been here before…you need to be the one to lead the way…to tell us what we need to do to get Henry back."

"You can't be serious," Regina snarled but everyone ignored her.

"She's right," David said and waited until Hook looked at him. "What's our next move…mate?"

"Oh, so now I'm your mate?"

The corner of his mouth lifted into a small grin. "For the time being."

"Fair enough," he said with a nod and then took a moment to think. He moved over to starboard and looked over to the south…where the island stood. He vowed never to return to this place, but here he was…with a crew of five, but only three he trusted, with the sole purpose of saving a boy…a boy that meant more to him than he realized. Bae's son…Emma's son…Milah's grandson. Yes…this little adventure was worth dying for, but he'd do everything he can to protect not only him…but his interesting crew as well.

He turned around to his crew and said, "Protection…that is the first thing we need to do. Protect ourselves from the Lost Ones, because if they capture us before we even start then all is lost."

Emma nodded. "Okay…how?"

Hook turned to Gold. "When I first came to Storybrooke…Cora enchanted this ship to be concealed…invisible to anyone that wasn't on the Jolly Roger. That protection spell broke when she died."

Regina glared at Mary Margaret who looked away shamefully.

"Do you think you can create the same protection?" Hook asked him. "So the Lost Ones, or Greg and Tamara couldn't see us?"

Gold gave him a nod. "Of course I can…I'll go do that now." He then left them and headed to the front of the ship.

Hook turned to Emma. "The island is south of us…if we sail straight toward it we'll hit the north side…the Lost Ones are camped on the south side of the island…I remember that much."

"You keep saying Lost Ones…don't you mean Lost Boys?"

"No," he said shaking his head. "The Lost Boys are innocent…the Lost Ones are ruthless. It's best you remember that."

"So what's the best way to do this?" David asked as he casually put an arm around Mary Margaret. He could tell she was still upset about the mentioning of Cora's death. "Do we sail over to the south side, or attack from a different direction?"

"A different direction," he said as he leaned against the edge of the ship and folded his arms. "It would be better to attack from land, than sea…they wouldn't be expecting it."

"Do you think you could draw a map?" Emma asked. "So we can see the island and get a better idea of our surroundings."

"I believe I could…sure, but before we do anything…we need to scout their camp and see what we're up against…we need to find an ally that would help us."

"An ally?" Regina asked. "Do you have someone in mind?"

"I do indeed."

"And do you trust him?" Emma urgently. "Enough to risk it?"

"Her," he corrected. "And yes, I do…I saved her life a long time ago so she's in my debt…plus, she's mad for me, so that helps."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Oh god…it's not, Tinker Bell is it?"

Hook let out a loud laugh. "Tinker Bell? God, no…besides, she's probably still mighty pissed at me for leaving her, so…best not count on her. You don't want a pissed off fairy aimed at your direction, believe you me." When Emma just stared at him with a look of shock, he just grinned and pushed off from the rail. "Let's go down to the cabin while Gold is working on the spell…I'll draw you that map."

Emma watched him walk away before turning to Regina. "Why don't you go check on Gold, see if he needs any help…you guys stay here and keep watch and I'll go down with Hook…we'll let you know when he's done with the map."

She caught up with him at the door of his cabin. "So who is it? This girl you trust?" She then gasped. "Is it Tiger Lily?"

Hook lifted an amused brow. "Look at you? You're like an excited little kid."

Emma immediately sobered. "Sorry…I just…Peter Pan was one of my favorite stories when I was growing up."

"Don't apologize," he said with a small laugh. "I quite like this side of you, but…sorry, it's not Tiger Lily…although, she might be a formidable ally down the road. The Indians are keen on doing the right thing and they are no friend of the Lost Ones."

"Really? Would we be able to find her?"

"Yes…and we will if we have time, but…we'll have to see what my ally can find out first."

"So…if it isn't Tinker Bell or Tiger Lily, than who is it?"

"You'll find out soon enough, Swan," he said with a grin and then opened the door. "After you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, thanks so much for the support guys! I appreciate everyone who's now following my story or added it to their favorites! And a special thanks to those who took the time to review! Those mean the most to me because it's what gets me motivated to keep writing! Please send a review if you can, it would mean so much! Thanks guys!**

**Chapter 2**

Regina stayed back when she saw Gold in the middle of the spell. She didn't dare interrupt. Magic was in the air. She could feel it. Gold was standing with his feet shoulder width apart with his eyes closed as he held the cane out in front of him.

Regina cocked her head as she studied him. It shouldn't be taking this long…he was doing something a bit more challenging…more difficult. She could tell by the strain in his face and sweat was now slowly dripping down the sides of his face.

Then he gasped as a fast shimmer shot out from his cane and spread like wildfire around the ship. Gold opened his eyes as he tried to catch his breath while he wiped his sweaty face with his handkerchief. "It's done," he said as Regina approached him.

"You did something else…something more than just a protection spell."

"That I did…thought I'd go a little further…added a little something to make our protection just that much better."

"Well…aren't you just the team player."

"Go team, go," Gold said dryly to her and then started to limp by.

"Aren't you going to tell me what you did?"

"You'll find out when everyone finds out, dearie…I don't like repeating myself."

"Wait." She grabbed his arm to stop him and walked around to face him. "Do you trust Hook?"

Gold snorted out a laugh. "Regina…the man spent over three hundred years planning my ultimate death…what the hell do you think?"

"I don't trust him either," she said as she glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was near. "I don't like the idea of everyone putting him in charge…I don't trust him with Henry's life at stake. You and I…we have to stick together."

"Oh, because we trust each other?" he asked sarcastically.

"Because we both only care about one thing…and that's Henry's safety. He is the only important person in my life, Gold, and I will get him back."

"I have no doubt you will, dearie."

"He's Bae's son…I know you're doing this for Bae, so that's why I can trust you."

"And what do you suppose we do, your Highness? Go off and plot some diabolical plan against them and go search for Henry on our own?"

"Of course not," she snapped. "We just need to stick together and keep an eye on Hook…he might think he wants to change, but in the end…he always looks out for himself."

Gold sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The queen always had a great skill of giving him one monster of a headache. "Honestly, Regina…I don't think we have to worry about Hook."

She gaped at him. "How can you say that? You just said you didn't trust him."

"And I don't!" he said in a harsh whisper. "But I do believe he's with us…I believe he'll do everything he can to help us get Henry back."

"Why?" she demanded. "How can you even possible believe that?"

"Open your eyes, dearie," he said as he leaned closer to her. "You'll eventually figure it out yourself."

Gold then limped away and Regina could only stare after him in annoyance. "I hate when he speaks in riddles," she muttered to herself and then followed him up to the high deck.

XXXX

Emma had been in Hook's private quarters before. During that short trip from New York to Storybrooke, Emma had managed to sneak away from the group to check it out. She had been curious at the time and wanted to see how he lived. As far as she was concerned, the best way to figure someone out was to explore their personal space…the room where they're most themselves and most relaxed.

She had learned a lot from the quick study of his cabin that day. He had shelves from the floor to the ceiling filled with memorabilia…tokens and trinkets of things he had collected over the years. He had books…a collection that Belle would probably faint over. She hadn't recognized most of the titles, they were old and delicate and not from her world. However, she had been pleasantly surprised to find a copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ and had laughed breathlessly as she opened it. He had written notes in the margins…it completely baffled her. She had wanted to curl up in his chair and read his scribbles but Henry shouting for her had sent her away.

Now, she eyed his book collection and sauntered over to it while Hook was leaning over his desk drawing the map of Neverland with ink and quill. She skimmed the shelf, running her fingers along the rough textures of the spines as she went. When she saw the copy of _Romeo and Juliet_ she slid it out and held it to her chest while she turned back to him.

His eyes were slightly squinted while he drew with his good hand. His black hair flopped over his forehead while he drew aggressive strokes and sometimes he would annoyingly bat it away with his hook before continuing on. He was rather handsome, she thought to herself as she leaned against the shelf. There was no denying that.

What was it about him that grabbed at her? That pleasing face? The quick, flash of his grin? Or those eyes…they were filled with such intensity when he stared at her. Such passion. She also could see the pain in them…what those eyes have witnessed it was any wonder he was still here…surviving.

The way he looked at her when she walked away from him on top of the beanstalk…that was something she'd never forget. His eyes ripped through her and every step she took away from him was more and more painful. She had cried while she climbed alone down that beanstalk…something she never admitted to anyone and never would. It had completely broken her…and she gave herself that time to weep, but made sure she had composed herself by the time she reached the bottom.

What would have happened if she did trust him that day? If they climbed back down that beanstalk together? He would have been with her to the end…she knew that now and it had been one of her greatest regrets. But regrets only made you weak so there was no point in thinking about it. He was here now and she was starting to trust him again…and that was enough for now.

"Just about done," he said as he stood back up and took a moment to rotate his stiff neck. "I tried to be as detailed as possible…I'm not too bad of an artist, but…you'll still have to use some of your imagination."

"How did you get this?"

"Hmm?" He quickly leaned back down to draw the small spring by the Lost One's territory and then looked over at her. "What?"

She walked over and leaned against his desk facing him. "This?" she asked holding up the book. "This is from my world…and it's extremely old. It's a first edition."

He took it from her and studied it and then smiled. "I forgot about this…I loved this story…pity about the end, though…I was really pulling for those two." He looked back at her. "So in love, so young…only to be taken away from them by death because of some family feud." He shook the book at her. "You and I? We know what that's like, don't we? To love so fiercely only to have it ripped away from us."

"Yes…we do."

He studied her a moment, tilting his head slightly as he tried to read her. "And now your thinking this has reminded me of my revenge and go up there and slay the crocodile."

"No," she said shaking her head. "I wasn't thinking that."

"Weren't you?"

"No…I'm just realizing more and more what you're giving up to help me…us," she corrected quickly.

"No…you had it right the first time, Emma…I wouldn't be here if not for you."

She didn't know how to respond to that…his words hit her straight in her gut and the way he was looking at her made her feel so exposed. She cleared her throat as she looked away and then gave the book he still held in his hands a tap. "You have notes in the margins," she said hoping to change the subject.

He lifted a single brow. "Quite the nosey one, aren't we?"

She shrugged. "I might have come across your cabin during the trip back to Storybrooke…it intrigued me. By the way….should I apologize for that?"

"You mean knocking me unconscious and abandoning me in the biggest village I've ever seen in my existence and then stealing my ship?"

She gave him a little wince. "Yeah…that."

He gave her a lopsided smile. "I think we're past apologies at this point, Swan…what's done is done. I take it Neal was the one at the helm for that trip?"

"Yeah…he did great."

"Of course he did, I'm the one who taught him."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Another story for another day," he said as he held up the book. "As for how I got this? It used to belong to a Lost Boy named Toodles…he brought it here to Neverland from your world. It was one of his happy thoughts. The other was his marbles…wouldn't part with those things."

"I know Toodles…is he still here in Neverland?"

"I can't say, Swan…if he is, I hope he's okay…he was a good lad. He gave me this when I said I was leaving."

She let out a soft laugh. "A Lost Boy friends with the Captain Hook…that wasn't quite the way our world told the story."

"They told it closer than you think…Toodles didn't know me as Hook, Emma." He handed her back the book and started to roll up the map. "I guess you should know that this isn't my second trip back to Neverland…it's my third."

"Your third?" she asked in confusion as she started to follow him out of the room. "I don't understand."

He started to open the door and then paused to look down at her. "I was just a young boy the first time I came to Neverland."

Her mouth dropped. "What? Wait…Hook…were you a Lost Boy?"

He flashed her a quick grin. "Yeah…something like that." He then tapped the book she still held with his hook. "Why don't you hold on to that, Swan? I've already read it enough to last a lifetime."

He left her standing there, clutching his book to her heart. He kept surprising her…and that was something not a lot of people could do. Why did she find that so damn appealing?


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter! Thank ya'll so much for the support, guys! I have gotten a lot of alerts from so many of you that has added it to their favorites or followed it. It means so much! Hope you enjoy this latest chapter so please PLEASE review if you haven't already…would love to hear from you! Thanks again Beans!**

**~Magarooski**

**Chapter 3**

They were all huddled around the map Hook had made as he explained the locations of all the major sites. The island itself was shaped like a crescent moon with inlets here and there of lagoons and coves of all shapes and sizes.

"This is Pirate's Cove," he explained as he pointed to it. "At least that's what me and me crew dibbed it when we were here last. It's located on the north side of the island…well away from the Lost Ones so it was where we docked when we went inland for provisions. I'm thinking it's the place where we need to go…our ship will be safe there, especially if no one can see it." His eyes flickered up to Gold. "The spell went okay, I take it?"

"Of course it did…plus, I added a little extra ammo to it as well."

"What do you mean?" Mary Margaret asked. "And why does that make me nervous?"

"No need to be nervous, dearie…I simply made it to where we all will still see the ship when we're off it…as long as we remain trustworthy."

"What?" Regina asked confused. "I don't understand."

"It's not that complicated," Hook said staring at Gold. "As long as we all remain true…we'll see the ship, but the second any of us decide to go rouge…it disappears."

Gold nodded. "Correct…and it also means that Henry will be able to see it if he happens by."

"Henry?" Regina asked. "Do you think that's wise? I mean…what if he says something to Tamara and Greg?"

"If he does, then he's not as smart as I took him for," Gold responded.

"Gold's right," Emma said with a nod. "He's a smart kid…if he sees the ship, the last thing he'd do was point it out or say something…especially once he realized Greg and Tamara can't see it."

"And if he's anything like Swan here, he'd do his best to try and escape and head towards it," Hook commented and gave a quick nod of approval. "Now…moving on…the Lost One's headquarters are over here…southeast side and right by Skull's Rock…it's a cavern that they use to keep important things like, supplies and treasures. There's only a small window of time you can get in and out…the tide swoops in fast and if you're still inside…your stuck on the highest ledge for quite some time."

"You sound like you know from experience," Emma said as she looked back at him.

"I do," he answered bluntly but then moved on, explaining certain parts of the inland territory. "The Indian Village is towards the southwest side…and the Lost Boy's hideout…well, it use to be here…somewhat close to Mermaid's Lagoon…but seeing as the Lost One's probably captured them all I wouldn't be surprised to find it deserted."

"Bless their hearts," Snow murmured as she leaned into her Charming.

"We can't afford to feel sorry for them, Snow," Regina snapped. "Henry is our priority."

"I know that," she said softly. "My heart can still go out to those boys…it's heartbreaking."

"Well, you need to toughen up because it's not going to help Henry and if you mess this up, so help me god…"

"Hey!" David yelled cutting her off. "That's enough…you attacking Snow isn't helping either, so back off, Regina."

"The hell I will," she fired back. "Henry's life is endangered more and more with each passing second…I'm sick of all this planning, we need to get moving!"

"Okay, we all need to calm down," Emma said as she held out her hands. "We're all worried about Henry, but attacking each other will not help. Don't forget, we're all here for the same reason…to find Henry, so…we start now." He turned to Hook. "But Regina is right about one thing…we need to set sail as soon as we can…I can already tell we're losing light."

"What?" Regina asked as she looked up at the sky. "How is that possible? The sun was at high noon when we got here."

"Times different here," Hook said as he took out his dagger and stabbed the map to the wooden surface so it wouldn't blow away. "The sun could set and rise at anytime…the night can last for days. It's very unpredictable."

"Well, that's just great," she muttered and then stalked off to the port side of the ship while Gold left as well, heading in the opposite direction.

"I know she's getting frustrated," Hook said when they were gone. "I know you all want to get Henry as soon as possible, so do I…but if we don't take the time to plan, if we go attack the Lost One's camp with nothing but waving swords and emotions…we'll all end up dead."

"We're not arguing with you," Emma said as she placed a hand on his arm. "Regina seems to be the odd person out…we all need to keep an eye out for her. I think she's the reason Gold went that extra mile with the trusting spell…if Regina wanted to confide in anyone, it would be Gold. He might know something we don't."

"Maybe…but, I guarantee he had me in the back of his mind when he came up with that spell as well."

"Hook…"

He waved it off. "It doesn't matter, Emma…it was a good idea and it will come in handy." Hook headed towards the helm and pointed at David along the way. "Charming…come with me."

"It's David to you," he corrected but did as he asked with Emma and Mary Margaret following close behind.

"Fine…David," he said as he walked over to the helm and turned it a couple of notches to starboard. "You've officially been selected to First Mate…congratulations."

"What?" he asked stunned. "Why?"

"Because…I need someone I can trust to be in charge when I'm not on the ship…once the island is in site we'll anchor at Pirate's Cove and I'll take the rowboat out and find my ally." He glanced up at his sails and once the wind caught it the boat picked up speed. "You'll need to know how to handle the Jolly Roger in case you run into trouble and need to sail away."

"What kind of trouble?" Snow asked. "No one will be able to see us."

"True…but you can never play it safe here in Neverland. You need to prepare yourself for anything." He turned back to David. "Have you ever sailed a ship before, mate?"

"Yes…but it was a long time ago, when I was just a child." He shoved his hands in his pockets and looked around the ship. "The local fisherman would let me tag along sometimes…he showed me a few things. His ship was nothing like this, but…I think I could handle it."

"Good," he said with a nod but then shook his hook at him. "But to be clear, David…this ship is my home…I've spent many years on it and have many memories…good and bad. I don't let just anybody take the helm, so I'm trusting you…if you let her sink, _I _will shoot you in the face."

"Such violence, Hook."

"Just so we're clear," he smirked back.

Snow did a double take when Charming let out a little laugh, causing Hook to chuckle as well. "Oh my god," she whispered to Emma. "I think they're starting to bond…that's weird." She looked up at her daughter. "Is that weird?"

"I've seen weirder," she confirmed after observing Hook and her dad. "Plus, they seem to work well together, they did get the bean from Greg and Tamara."

"True…still." She shook it off and turned away from them. "Come on…let's go to the front of the ship and keep an eye out for the island."

"I'll be right there…I just need to talk to Hook real quick," she said and then stepped up to the helm. "Hey, David…"

David looked over at his daughter and sighed. "Oh, so, we're back to David, are we?"

Emma blinked. "What?"

"Do we have to be in life threatening situations for you to call me dad? Because if so…I'll have to start risking my life just to hear you say it."

Emma smiled softly. "No…you don't have to do that…Dad."

He grinned. "That's better."

"It is a bit weird though," Hook said with a shrug. "You two look practically the same age."

David looked at him over his shoulder. "Says the guy that use to be with my grandson's grandmother."

Hook paused a moment and then gave a quick nod. "Aye…point taken, mate."

David rolled his eyes and looked back at Emma. "What did you need?"

"Nothing," she said as she fought back a smile. "I mean…I just need to talk to Hook real quick…why don't you join Mary Marg…I mean, mom at the bow of the ship…I'll join you guys in a second."

David smiled. "Sure…whatever you need." He then gave her brow a quick kiss as he walked away.

"And how are we fairing, lass?" Hook asked once they were alone. "Got you sea legs, yet?"

"Sea legs are fine…stomach is still a little unsteady, but I'll get use to it."

"Well, you haven't booted yet…so that's something."

She winced as she placed a hand on her stomach. "Please…just don't."

He just laughed as he took a quick glance at his compass to make sure he was still steering the ship in the right direction. "So," he said as he tucked the compass back in his pocket. "What did you want to discuss with me? Have you finally come to realize your uncontrollable feelings toward me, darling?"

She gave him a look. "Oh, I have feelings towards you Hook…such strong, passionate feelings of annoyance and irritation."

He gave her a wink. "Then I must be doing something right," he said grinning and just chuckled when she just sneered at him. "All right…since you're not quite ready to admit your true feelings…what _did _you want to talk about?"


	4. Chapter 4

**OMG, guys! I can't tell you how much I appreciate all your reviews and support! Means so much! Here's a nother chapter! Seriously though…don't get use to this fast updated…I will have times that I struggle or have writers block and go awhile without an update. I'm dedicated to this fic though…especially with all the support I've received so far! This chapter is ALL CS, so enjoy, enjoy and please, please review! It would mean the world!**

**~Magarooski**

**Chapter 4**

"All right…since you're not quite ready to admit your true feelings…what _did _you want to talk about?"

"When we get to Pirate's Cove and you leave to find your secretive ally…I'm going with you."

His flirty smile dropped slowly as he looked down for a moment before finally turning away from her and looked out to sea. "There's that lack of trust you're so famous for…it's getting a little old, Emma."

"That's not it…it's _not_," she said again when he just gave her dry look. "Hook, listen to me." She placed a hand on his arm when he had looked away and didn't say anything until he finally looked back. "No one goes off alone…that's my one rule…whenever we have to leave this ship for any reason, no one does it alone. I don't care how we do it…two, two, two…three and three…four and two? I don't care…but no one…_no one _goes anywhere alone, okay? And I know you know this land like the back of your…"

"Please don't say hook," he interrupted with a sigh but when the corner of her mouth lifted in amusement, a quiet laugh escaped him. "Okay, Emma…you win…no one does anything alone and that includes you…that's _my _rule."

"Well, of course I wouldn't go off alone, I just said…"

"You said what I wanted to hear, but it doesn't make me believe you."

She propped her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side. "Now who has trust issues?"

He shook his head. "It's not about trust, it's about knowing what goes on in that head of yours," he said as he lifted his hook and tapped the curve of it to her temple. She flinched and batted his hook away, but he ignored it and kept on going. "I know that you'll run off by yourself if the situation arises…especially if you think you're trying to protect us…and don't try to deny it…you know I'm right." He lifted his hand and gave her cheek a gentle tap. "Open book, remember?"

She jumped slightly at the contact and took a small step back in retreat. She started to deny it, but she knew it would just be a waste of time. Deep down, she knew he was right...It was exactly something she would do. "Okay, fine…maybe I would have…but I track people, Hook…it's what I did for a living before Henry found me down and dragged me to Storybrooke. It's what I'm good at."

"Oh, I reckon you're good at a lot of things, sweetheart…but my rule still stands and I will not let you come with me to find my ally if I don't have your word here and now that you won't go off alone…you don't know this land like I do so we're stronger together, Emma…you know we are…so, promise me."

Emma looked down at the hand he held out and then back at his eyes. They were filled with such determination and stubbornness, so she sighed in defeat and clasped her hands with his. "I promise…I won't go off on my own."

"And I promise the same," he said as he gently squeezed her hand.

She gave him a quick nod and tried to pull her hand away, but he just held it tighter and gave her a little tug. She stumbled into him and quickly put her other hand on his chest and looked up at him. "Just what do you think you're doing, Hook?" she asked in her best dry voice even though her heart was racing.

"Oh, I thought we could perhaps seal the deal another way, lovely," he said with a devilish grin. "C'mon…you know you're curious."

She sighed as she shook her head. "You're delusional," she said with a roll of her eyes and finally squirmed away from him. "Let's not forget why we're here, Hook…it's to find Henry."

He reached up to fiddle with the ends of her hair. "Doesn't mean we can't have fun along the way."

She shimmied her head out of reach and then pointed a firm finger at him. "Just keep your hand…and your hook, to yourself, buddy."

He lifted both as he gave a little mocking gasp. "As you wish, milady."

She just sighed as she turned forward to face the sea. "So…how long till we get to Pirate's Cove?"

"Not much longer," he said turning his attention back to the helm. "It's getting darker by the second…I imagine it'll be harder to see once we get there."

Emma looked up to see that the sun was gone and the stars were just starting to come out. "We can't wait till the sun comes back up to leave…we have to go as soon as possible…I know we have to take our time and plan, but I also feel like every second that passes…"

"Henry is in more danger," Hook finished for her and then nodded. "Aye…I understand. It'd prefer leaving at night anyway…let the darkness be our cover. The moon will help a little to guide my way, but I know these waters…I could sail them in pitch black."

"We also need weapons," Emma pointed out. "I take it you have some weapons stash somewhere."

He gave a slight nod. "Indeed I do…swords, daggers, a battle axe that just might have your name on it."

Emma's jaw dropped as she stared at him. "A battle axe? I've never used one in my life…of course, I never used a sword much either before Storybrooke, so I guess I could learn."

"I have no doubt…it's in your blood…your swordplay is well enough, but your form could use some work."

She lifted both brows. "Oh _really?_ I'm sorry, but who was the one who flattened you on your ass."

"Oh, you did…but with your fist, lass…and sweetie, you pack quite a punch…your sword fighting though is a tad weak. I wasn't really giving it my all during our last encounter to tell you the truth…I never wanted to hurt you, Emma…if I did, I would have fought a lot differently."

She crossed her arms around her chest. "Why didn't you?"

"Want to hurt you?" he asked and then laughed. "Do you really have to ask that?"

"I hurt you…betrayed you…left you on that beanstalk."

"Don't remind me," he muttered. "I'll start to get pissed off at you and that won't help anything." When she remained silent he glanced over to see she was still looking at him…waiting for an actual answer. "I was hurt, you're right about that…but during that long climb down I began to understand why you did it. I was still angry with you, but I sympathized with you as well. I even almost gave you another chance when you pleaded with me through those bars…but then I remembered how I felt when you walked away from me and I just couldn't take a chance…I did the exact same thing you did to me on that beanstalk."

He felt the ship drifting so he took a moment to steer a few notches to port to get back on track. "When I saw you at the lake…when I realized you somehow got out of that cell…it amazed me, Emma." He looked over at her now. "I remember thinking, now there's a lass that fights for what she wants…there's someone who does everything in her power to do the right thing, to protect the people she loves. It amazed me…I never met anyone like you."

Including Milah, she thought as she stared into his eyes. He didn't say it, but they both thought it…and they both knew it. "I'm not that special, Hook…I just do what needs to be done."

"Aye…that you do." He then reached up and gave her chin a gentle little pinch. "So…to answer your question…that's why you need work on your sword fighting…but I think you'll do well with the axe…I could show you how to use it properly."

"Really?" she asked intrigued. "You know how to handle a battle axe?"

"How could that surprise you?" he asked with a grin. "Have you forgotten how long I've lived?"

"True," she admitted. "Maybe you could teach me…some day…but now I'll stick with the sword when we leave…we don't have time for a lesson."

"We won't need a sword or any kind of weapon when we leave," he said as he turned away from her again.

"What?" she asked genuinely shocked. "We have to protect ourselves when we are on that island, Hook."

He tilted his head toward her and raised a brow. "Who said we were going on land?" he asked and then gave her a slow grin.

"What? What does that…"

"There," he said suddenly as he pointed his finger to the south. "I see it."

"Really?" she asked suddenly as she leaned closer to him and looked towards the south. "Where? I don't see it."

"It's a dark shadow spearing out from the ocean," he said and then gripped her hip with his hand and pushed her slightly in front of him. "Follow my hand…do you see? It's just there in front of us."

She tried not to notice how close he was…especially when he bent his head down slightly to talk into her ear. His breath was warm and soft and she couldn't help the chills that spread through her body. She tried her best to ignore it as she concentrated on the dark sea ahead of her and just when she was about to give up…she saw it. "Oh! Yes…I see it! Neverland…I can't believe I'm in Neverland."

"Believe it, lass…why don't you head to the bow and join your parents…you can get a better look." He looked down at her when she cranked her neck to look up at him. "We'll leave as soon as we dock and get things settled."

Since words couldn't seem to process for her…she simply gave him a nod before walking away…although a part of her didn't want to leave him. What the hell was that all about? She shouldn't be feeling attached to him in that way…this was Hook…yes, she was beginning to trust him, but forming some kind of relationship with him? It was absurd….wasn't it?

She shook her head as she walked towards the bow where her parents stood huddled together. She wouldn't think about it…it wasn't the time to think about it. Henry was the priority…Henry was why she was here.

Besides…she couldn't possibly had feelings for him…that was ridiculous! She could be his friend…she didn't have a problem with that and anyone could see that he needed a friend. But that was it…that's where she drew the line…it didn't matter how attractive he was or how he made her feel when he was close to her…she wouldn't fall for it…for his trap.

She paused when she suddenly remembered the hard lines of his body pressed against her when he tugged her to him and couldn't help but shiver. "Dammit, " she cursed as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "The man was trouble…so, so, much trouble."

She sighed as she put him out of his mind and then slowly made her way over to her parents. "You have a job to do, Swan," she said quietly to herself as she rolled her shoulders. "So get to it and keep the pirate at a safe distance."


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's another chapter! Please R&R! I have to say, this one was my favorite chapter to write so far. **

**Chapter 5**

It was dark when they finally made it to Pirate's Cove. The moon was half-full and the stars were out and the only sounds you heard was the gentle lapping of the water and the hoot of an owl calling for its mate.

As soon as the anchor was dropped, Hook made his way towards Emma and grabbed her hand. "I need to show you one thing before we leave," he said and then led her away from the others and pulled her below deck.

"Where are we going?" she asked as he lead her past the sleeping quarters and then down another flight of stairs. "We need to get going…Regina is getting antsy and when she get's antsy…she gets bitchy."

"Tell me something I don't know," he muttered as he opened a door and then nodded at her to go on ahead.

Emma's eyes widened when she entered the room full of weapons. There were swords, daggers, and various types of guns. Weapons through all ages of time surrounded her. There was even a Flail…a large stick with a chain and a very dangerous spiked ball at the end of it…very popular during Medieval Times. "This is incredible."

"Here you go, Swan." When she turned around and dropped her jaw at the sight of the axe, he decided walking it over and handing it to her would be better than tossing it at her. "It's quite top heavy…so you'll have to spread your hands on the staff when you use it."

"It feels awkward," she said as she gave it a firm grip with both hands.

"It will at first…but you'll get use to it." He gently took the axe from her. "But…we'll deal with that later…this quick journey we'll go with something smaller."

"I thought you said we didn't need any weapons."

"I thought it best that we at least be armed…you never know."

"I have my gun."

"Yes, I know…your very loud gun and if you had to use that very loud gun, it would draw attention…and we don't want that, do we?" He set the axe back on its cradle and then walked over to his daggers. "So…something not too big, but nothing too small…smaller the weapon, the closer you have to be to the enemy to do any real damage."

Emma nodded in agreement. "True," she said as she leaned over him slightly to look at the daggers herself. "That one…it's nice and long, but not too long for it to be awkward…do you have a scabbard for it."

Hook picked up the dagger and gave it a quick study before handing it over to her handle first. "I believe I do."

While he went over to a small closet in the corner of the room, Emma took the time to hold it in her hand and while picturing Greg and Tamara's face, gave the air a few deadly swipes and jabs.

"Well done, you…you've killed the lot of them."

She grinned at him over her shoulder. "Let's just hope I get the chance for the real deal."

"Turn around," he said as he came up behind her and then stopped short when the dagger was in front of him. "This might be less painful for me if you put your hands up as well."

Her lips tilted up in amusement but did as he asked and then gasped when he stepped into her and whipped the scabbard belt behind her waist and reached around to grab the other end. "You know," she began as he started to fasten the buckle. "I'm quite capable of doing this myself."

"I'm sure you are," he said and then gave it a quick tug to secure it. "But this is more fun."

"Just watch the hands, buddy…I am holding a dagger."

He just grinned as he gave the belt a final tug causing her to stumble forward slightly. "There we are," he said and then gently took the dagger out of her hand, gave it a fancy twirl and then leaned closer to her as he slid the dagger in its holster. "Let's have a look." He took a step back and studied her with a tilt of her head. She had shed her coat not long after their arrival leaving her in a black garment that exposed her arms and tight fitting black trousers with tall black boots over them. "I must say, Swan…I do enjoy your world's clothing garments…they are quite fascinating."

Emma just rolled her eyes. "If we're done here, why don't we stop with the fashion critique and get moving." She turned around and started to walk away only to be yanked back when Hook slid his hook in her belt to stop her. "Hey!"

"Just hold on," he said impatiently as he stepped up behind her and gently touched her exposed shoulder.

She couldn't help the shudder that swept through her body or the small gasp of air at the feel of his hand on his skin. "Just what do you think you're…." She hissed in pain when his thumb pressed lightly on her skin and tried to dodge away. "Damnit, Hook!"

"You have a bruise here," he said softly with concern as he trailed his fingers lightly over the purplish splotch on her fair skin. "Quite a nasty one at that."

"It's not the first bruise I got and it won't be the last." She tried to get away again, but his hook continued to stay securely in her belt. "Seriously, Hook…I probably got it during our rough ride through worlds…its no big deal."

"You should put something on it…I might have something that would work."

She craned her head and gave him a dry look over her shoulder. "I don't think rum would work for this sort of injury, Hook."

"No, not rum," he said with a grin. "Something else…by the way, I'll be wanting that scarf back at some point."

She turned back around to face him when she felt him release his hook. "How do you know I didn't throw it away?"

"Did you?" he asked with a lift a brow.

"Why do you care anyway? It's just a ratty old scarf."

He gave a little shrug as he looked away. "Sentimental reasons I suppose."

"Was it Milah's?" He lifted his eyes to her but remained silent and that was a good enough answer for Emma. "I figured it might…so I did keep it."

He opened his mouth only to close it once more. There were very few people who left him speechless…Emma seemed to be one of them. "Thanks for that, Emma," he finally managed to say as he kept his eyes on hers.

She couldn't look away…it was as if his eyes had some magic spell over her. "I…" She took a moment to swallow her incredibly dry throat. "It's back in Storybrooke…so I can't give it to you now."

"I can wait." He gave her a little smile as he leaned close to her. "I'm quite the expert at that….waiting…so aye…I can wait…I can wait for as long as it takes."

She put an unsteady hand on his chest to give her some air, but she couldn't quite seem to shove him away. "How come I get the feeling that you're not talking about the scarf?"

The sound of someone clearing their throat made Emma jump back guiltily and both her and Hook looked to see David lurking by the doorway. His arms were folded across his chest with his eyes fixated on Hook…in a very disconcerting way.

"Uhh…Dad, we were just…he was just giving me a weapon."

"Oh, was that what he was doing?"

She walked away from Hook and grabbed her dad's arm. "We're done down here," she said as she tried to lead him out. "Why don't we go upstairs…Hook and I are ready to head out."

"Go on up…your mom wants to talk to you…I want to have a quick word with Hook."

Emma gave Hook a small smile of sympathy before finally giving David a quick nod. "Just…don't kill him, Dad."

When she was gone, Hook studied him as he walked towards him. "Suddenly, I wish I wasn't in a room full of weapons." He then picked up a dagger on display, gave it a quick study before sliding it in his own scabbard. "Whatever you want to talk about, make it quick…Emma and I need to leave soon."

"Do I need to worry about you and my daughter?"

He pursed his lips and gave him a shrug. "Perhaps…I find her quite fascinating, mate…ever since she held a dagger to my throat I haven't really been able to shake her."

David narrowed his eyes. "You surprise me, Hook…I thought you'd spat off some crude, sarcastic comment that would make me have to punch you."

"Since I'm giving this honesty thing ago, I figured I wouldn't leave anything out."

"Would you risk your life to protect her?" David asked bluntly.

"Aye."

"No…no," he said firmly as he shook his head. "That's not good enough. There's a reason why I'm asking this, Hook…Emma told us about her rule…no one goes alone, and it looks like that means you'll be with Emma. So…I need to know that you'll do whatever it takes to protect her…that I can trust you to stand by her, because if you can't…if there's a small part of you that can't make that promise, then I'm coming with you guys."

"You can trust me, David."

"She's my daughter, Hook."

"I know." He placed his hand on his shoulder and gripped it tightly so he'd know he was serious. "She…stirs something in me…your daughter…she grabs at me…in a way no one ever has before. So…aye…you should be worried about me and your daughter…and that's why you can trust me…understand?"

He gave a quick nod. "Yes…I understand…it comforts me and terrifies me at the same time."

"Good." Hook grinned as he gave his shoulder a friendly slap. "C'mon…let's head on up before Emma gets worried that you've done permanent damage to my very attractive face."

David snorted as he followed him out. "There's the egotistical Hook I know."

He grinned. "He's always there, mate."


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to all who have followed or favored this story! It means a lot! If you haven't already, please take the time and review if you can. Would love to hear what you think! It would mean a lot! And a BIG thanks for my regular reviewers…you know who you are! Love it! **

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

When Hook and Charming made it above deck, they found Emma in a heated discussion with Snow and Regina. "It's too dangerous," Hook heard Emma say to them as he joined. "You guys can't just leave and wander around the island…this isn't the Bahamas!"

"What's the problem?" Hook asked. "And what is a bahamas?"

"They want to take the other row boat and search for Henry while we're gone," Emma told him, ignoring the last question. "Tell them it's too dangerous, because I'm not getting to them."

"It is too dangerous," Hook told them but only looked at Snow. "But I have a feeling you have your mind set on it."

"Regina does," Snow said as she looked over at her. "And I'm not letting her go alone, so…yes, we're going."

"I'm going to see if I can sense Henry," Regina told him. "Using magic…I'm quite capable of doing this alone."

"No one goes off alone," Snow insisted. "No arguments."

"Please wait," Emma pleaded. "We won't be long…just wait and we will go with you."

Snow gave her daughter a small smile as she touched her cheek. "Don't worry…we'll be fine…and we won't go far…we're just scouting the area and see if we can get any sort of read on where he might be. It's a good plan, Emma…we can't just wait here and do nothing."

"She's right," David said as he put a hand on Emma's shoulder. "I don't like it either, but she's right…Gold and I will stay behind and guard the ship while both of you are gone."

Emma sighed as she realized she was losing her argument and deep down she knew it was the right thing to do. "Just…please, don't do anything stupid…be smart…don't go on some suicide rescue attempt…promise me."

"We're just going to see what we can find," she assured her. "It'll be okay…we're not planning on going too far inland."

"Wait until we leave," Hook advised Regina. "And do try to stay close to the shore as possible…the more inland you go, the more dangerous. As for you," he said turning to Snow. "There's a bow and quiver of arrows with your name on it in my weapon's chamber. I'll feel better if you took it with you before you left…I've seen what you can do with a bow and arrow, sweetheart…you're quite deadly."

She gave him a look when he winked at her. "And if anything happens to my daughter on your watch, you'll see just how deadly I can be."

He just grinned as he shed his long leather coat…he was more quick and nimble without it. "You Charmings…always so vicious with your threats." He hung the coat on the end of the boom and gave a nod towards David. "Your husband and I already talked about it…I won't let anything happen to her."

"I can take care of myself," Emma said firmly. "Now let's get going…we're wasting time."

Emma gave her parents a quick hug before climbing into the boat and Hook followed shortly after. "No talking until I tell you," he said as David and Gold began to lower them down to the water.

Emma gave him a nod of understanding and since she was facing him and the way he looked at her always made her a tad uneasy, she wandered her eyes towards the dark outline of the island…of Neverland.

Neverland…she was in Neverland, in a small rowing boat…with _the _Captain Hook. It was so…_surreal. _She always thought this was nothing but a fantasy…a beautiful, childish fantasy…but it was very real…and very dangerous.

"What's going on in that head of yours, Swan?"

His soft, low voice made her jump and it was only then that she realized they were moving…that they _had_ been moving for awhile since they were out of the cove and were now a ways from the shoreline. "Sorry…I was just having a surreal moment."

He gave pulled the oars for one last hard stroke and then rested a moment and let the boat glide. "And what's that?"

She huffed out a breath. "Where to start?" she began keeping her voice at almost a whisper. "I'm in Neverland….sharing a rowboat with one of Disney's most infamous villains…well, it wasn't Disney at first…it was a play first by James Barrie…but there were several movies…including the Disney movie…but I think my favorite movie was _Hook_…that was a good one…Dustin Hoffman played a very good Hook…he's a lot older than you and…" She trailed off and took another deep breath as she rubbed her temples painfully. "It's a lot to take in, is all…it gives me a headache if I think about it too much."

Hook stared at her a moment, completely perplexed and then finally shook his head. "Honestly, Swan, I didn't understand half of what you just said…but I understand it can be overwhelming…that's how I felt when I was in the village of New York."

Emma looked up and couldn't help but smile. "I'm sure it was…I'm sure you drew a lot of attention…well, on second thought…I'm sure New Yorkers have seen weirder."

He lifted a brow. "So, I'm weird, am I?"

She let out a soft laugh. "No…but you definitely stand out…in my world at least."

"Hmm…I suppose." He picked up the oars and started pulling them through the water once more. He was keeping the boat parallel to the shoreline of the island heading towards the west side of the island.

"So…where are we going exactly?" she asked. "I'm not enjoying this being left in the dark business…a little information would be helpful."

"You won't be too much longer," he said as he kept a steady pace with his strokes. "So, tell me…in your versions of Neverland…what do they say about mermaids?"

She frowned slightly. "Mermaids? What do you mean?"

"Well, are they good-hearted mermaids or vicious ones…I'm curious is all."

Emma pursed her lips as she thought about it. "Well…they weren't much of a factor in most of them…although, in the Disney version they were a little bitchy…jealous of Wendy and tried to pull her in the water."

"Closer than I thought," Hook said with a nod. "Most of the mermaids here are quite vicious…if you give them the chance they'll pull you down by the ankles and chances are you'll never see the light of day again. "

She gave an uneasy glance at the waters and moved a hand on the dagger. "Why are you telling me this?" she asked as she looked back at him.

"I just want give you all the facts…however there's one mermaid who…" Before he could finish there was a quick splash of water that came out of nowhere and smacked Hook in the face. He sighed as he ran his good hand over his face. "All these years later and she still hasn't changed…that's _still _not funny, darling."

Emma looked at him funny and then out towards the direction where the splash came from. "Hook…who are you talking to?"

Before he could answer her, it came out of the water like a flash and even as she quickly drew her dagger, she saw the wet mermaid leaning over their boat and actually spit a long stream of water into Hook's face. "Don't be ridiculous, sweetheart," the mermaid said with a delightful laugh. "It's always funny."

"Such a pleasure to see you, too," he said dryly as he wiped his face once more.

The mermaid laughed as she sat down on the edge of the boat, causing it to rock slightly and then to Emma's shock and amazement, she leaned over and gave Hook a hard, loud, smacking kiss. "Killian Jones, back in Neverland…thank all the gods…it was getting so dull around here."

"Oh, I highly doubt that," he said with a grin.

She finally looked over her shoulder at Emma and narrowed her eyes at her. "Who's the blonde with the dagger?"

Emma cocked her head as she stared right back at her. She had a striking face, there was no denying that…and her bright blue eyes were so big they practically swallowed her face. Fiery wet ropes of hair framed her triangular face and cascaded down her back and into the water. She didn't seem vicious…maybe a tad bitchy, but not vicious. "Yes, Hook…please introduce us," she said dryly as she finally looked over at him.

He just grinned at her and then leaned his head towards the mermaid. "That's Emma…she pulled a dagger on me the first time we met, too."

The mermaid put her hands on the boat and twirled around so she was sitting next to Hook and facing Emma. "And do we like her?"

Emma just lifted a brow as she looked over at him and that only made Hook's grin widened. "Well…she can be quite the pain in my ass…she's all kinds of stubborn…but, yes, darling…we like her."

"I'm confused here, Hook," Emma finally said as she finally sheathed her dagger. "You were just telling me that the mermaids here are vicious and now this one comes a long and lays one on you and flirts with you…"

"Jealous, Swan?" he asked with a smirk.

She gives him an annoyed look. "Just…explain."

"I didn't say _all _mermaids were vicious…just most of them."

"Although I use to be," the mermaid pointed out with a sly grin. "Then this one saved my life eons ago and then I all of the sudden grew a conscious."

Hook smiled at her. "She's been mad for me ever since."

"It's true…I would do anything for, Killian."

"Hook," he corrected.

The mermaid rolled her eyes. "You'll always be Killian to me…you fooled everyone when you came back, even Toodles…but not me…I knew who you were."

"Yes, I'm aware."

She gave his cheek a little pat before turning towards Emma. "By the way," she said as she gave him a nudge. "You haven't introduced me yet…show a little manners, Jones."

He placed his hook on his chest. "My apologies….Emma, may I introduce you to our ally…Ariel."

Emma's jaw dropped. "Ariel? As in, _The Little Mermaid_?"

Ariel laughed. "There's nothing little about me, sweetheart." She scooted closer to her causing the boat to rock again and then held out her hand. "Nice to me you, Blondie."


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7**

"So," Ariel began as she slinked back into the water and folded her arms over the edge of the boat. "What brings you back to Neverland, Jones? I must say it is a surprise to see you since you vowed never to return again."

"He came for me," Emma answered for him. "To help me get my son back."

She turned to Emma. "Your son? Did he runaway here?"

"No," Hook said this time shaking his head. "Henry…that's his name…was taken from us…by two people…Greg…fairly tall with thin hair…and Tamara…dark skin, dark hair…have you heard anything about them?"

She took a moment and looked at Hook, then back at Emma, before finally shrugging. "As a matter of fact…yes."

Hook and Emma shared a quick look of shock before he finally reached out and touched Ariel's arm. "What have you heard, Ariel? Tell us anything you know…we need to find them."

"It's not what I heard," she said to him and then turned to Emma. "It's what I saw…I've seen your Henry…and his captors."

"What?" Emma gasped as she felt her heart squeeze in her chest. "When? Where?"

"Mermaid's Lagoon…not too long ago. I was sitting on a rock, enjoying the sun when the water started to swirl…it was bizarre, something I've never seen before. The water then started to glow in this green light and the next thing I knew I saw three heads pop through the middle of the swirl. I knew right away they weren't mermaids, but humans…when I noticed the boy I quickly dove back in the water. I knew if my sister was anywhere nearby he'd be in trouble."

"Your sister?" Emma asked.

"Yes…Ursula."

"Ursula," Emma repeated with a slow nod. "Of course."

"She's not quite as pleasant as I am, Blondie…Ursula is the complete opposite of me and perhaps the most vicious mermaid in Neverland. Her favorite pastime is dragging young boys down to her chambers and…well…you don't want to know. She knows clever ways to torture them to the point of them praying for death."

"Wouldn't they drown?" Emma asked anxiously.

"Mermaids can breathe air into you," Hook informed her. "Mouth to mouth…one intake of a Mermaid's breath can keep you alive for days, but it's not a pleasant experience. You still feel like you're suffocating but you never die…it's a cruel thing."

Emma swallowed hard as she looked back at Ariel. "She didn't get him, did she?"

"No…but she almost did," she said keeping her voice low. She didn't want to attract any other mermaids…especially her sister. "Your son and his captors immediately began swimming to shore and I swam as fast as I could to make sure they made it. They were almost there when she came out of nowhere and grabbed Henry's legs. This…Greg and Tamara…they were able to grab a hold of him, keeping Ursula from completely pulling him underwater. They wouldn't have been able to hold him for long, but it was just enough time for me to get to her. She didn't see me coming, so when I tackled her she lost her grip and they were able to get away."

Emma let out a shaky breath as she closed her eyes. "Thank god," she finally said and then looked at Ariel. "You saved him…I can't tell you how much I appreciate that, Ariel."

"It was my pleasure," she said waving it off. "It's my life's work to make Ursula's life a living hell…I've had the pleasure of rescuing hundreds of innocent boys from her torture chamber."

"Aren't you glad I made you grow a conscience?" Hook asked with a grin.

"Best day of my life," she confirmed and then looked uneasily over her shoulder. "But listen…you two should probably head back…You're way too close to Mermaid's Lagoon for my liking and you never know when my sister will attack."

"We will," he assured her. "But first I need a favor…I remember you telling me you knew of a secret cavern that leads to the spring by the Lost One's camp."

"Of course," she said with a nod. "I'm the only one who knows about it…do you need me to go spy on their camp?" She gave a little excited clap. "Fun! I love a good adventure…count me in."

Emma placed a hand on her arm. "Just keep your eyes and ears open for anything about Henry…you can come back to Pirate's Cove where the Jolly Roger is…I have no doubt you'll see it."

Ariel frowned. "Why wouldn't I? I'm not blind…how can I be with these big blues?"

Hook and Emma shared a quick smile, knowing that Ariel would see the ship if she remained true to them. "We trust you, Ariel…that's all you need to know."

"Well why wouldn't you?" she asked as she gave her hair a dramatic toss. "I'm awesome…now, get going before…"

The boat suddenly shook causing Emma to gasp and Hook grab the edges of the boat like a lifeline. "What the hell was that?" Emma asked as she looked around.

"My sister," Ariel said as she backed away. "She found us…quick get out of here!

But before Hook could even handle the oars the boat bucked and heaved violently, causing both of them to tumble overboard and into the sea. Ariel immediately dove under the surface to try to hold her off while Hook and Emma sputtered and gasped to the surface.

They were on either side of the boat and Hook gripped the sides to keep it steady. "Quick, Emma! Back in the boat!"

She started to pull herself up but gasped when she felt something grab her ankles and then looked over at Hook with wide, terrified eyes. "No!" she heard Hook yell as the force pulled her underwater, but her firm grip on the side of the boat kept Ursula from bringing her all the way down.

If she could just hold on long enough for Hook to get to her, but her grip was slipping and Ursula was just too strong. Just as she lost her grip of the boat a strong, firm hand gripped her wrist, keeping her from sinking further underwater. Her lungs were screaming but she managed to grip his hook with the other hand and kicked her legs to hopefully loosen Ursula's death grip.

Inch by painful inch, she felt herself begin to creep up to the surface and when she finally did, she broke through gasping for breath. And there was Hook, leaning over her with a strong, intense look on his face as he held onto her for dear life. "I've got you, Swan!" he yelled as he continued to pull with everything he had. "Hang on!"

"She's weakening!" she yelled back as she continued to kick and fight away from her. "Don't let go!"

"Never," he grunted as his eyes held hers while he continued to hold on. His feet were braced far part, his body leaned slightly back and his muscles were starting to shake…but he held on and continued to push through.

Then suddenly, she came at him like a vengeance…pale thin skin that was almost translucent, wild dark hair and a pair of deadly blue eyes. She reached for him, but he swiped out with his hook and felt the sharp tip of it ripping through skin.

She let out a high-pitched shriek of pain as she flung back into the water. He immediately crouched down to Emma, who had fallen weakly back into the water. He began to help her back into the boat and she was halfway in when he looked up to see Ursula coming back at them with full force. "She's coming back," he warned Emma.

Emma looked up at Hook. "Flip me!"

He didn't hesitate. He immediately gripped her arm with his hand and then wrapped his other arm around her waist and flipped her body until her back was braced against his chest. And just as Ursula was upon them, she lifted her feet and kicked her with a force that sent her flying back into the sea.

Her body laid limp on the surface for a moment before finally it sank below.

Emma let out a breath as she collapsed against Hook's chest while he weakly pressed his cheek against the top of her head. "Nice kick, Swan," he murmured as he closed his eyes.

"Nice grip, Hook," she answered back with a weak laugh.

"I'm going to gut the bitch with my hook if I get the chance," he said as neither of them moved. "I thought…"

"I know," she said as she placed her hand over his. "I knew if I held on long enough you'd pull me back."

"I know it was only a few seconds, but it felt like you would never get to the surface." He squeezed her gently and shifted his head until his rough cheek grazed against her soft one. "Don't scare me like that again, Swan."

She closed her eyes and leaned into him. "I'll try not to…why don't we get out of here before she comes back?"

He was helping her back into the boat when Ariel broke through the surface laughing hysterically. "Oh Blondie, you are my new favorite person!" she said as she swam up and beamed up at her. "You knocked her out cold! Oh, it was a thing of beauty…are you guys okay? Sorry, I couldn't be more help…but Ursula's minion, Lucinda, grabbed me from behind…she even bit me! Fights like a girl…she even made me break a nail." She held it up and frowned at it. "Bitch is going to pay."

"Ariel," Hook said as he snapped a finger in front of her face. "Focus."

"Right…sorry. It's just a tousle with my sister gets me revved…you guys get out of here, I'll follow you underwater to make sure there are no more attacks."

"We'll be fine," Emma assured her. "I'd rather you go ahead and get to the spring by the camp."

"I'm not leaving you two unprotected," she said with narrowed eyes. "And the entrance to the cavern is in Pirate's Cove so it's on the way. No arguing," she added to Hook when she could tell he was about to argue. "Start rowing."

"Ariel," Emma said before she could swim away. "Thanks…for everything."

"Sure thing, Blondie," she said with a smile and then looked at Hook and then back at Emma. "By the way…two of you make a hell of a team."

She then gave them a wink before she dove under the surface and out of sight.


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally finished the next chapter! I was struggling a bit! It's sort of a filler chapter but I promise it's still good and the next one will be even better! **

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8**

Gold sat calmly on the deck of the Jolly Roger as he watched David pace back and forth. Every once in awhile he would stop and walk to the edge of the boat…listen for any sign of their return…then continue with his pacing. He had been at it for at least half an hour and it was getting on his last nerve.

"You burning a path on Hook's deck with your constant pacing isn't helping anybody," Gold finally said as he folded his hands on his cane.

David sighed as he stabbed his fingers through his hair. "Gold…the love of my life is with the one person that despises her and my daughter is with a pirate I'm just starting to trust doing god knows what…so forgive me if I'm a little worried."

"At least you have your loved ones in this world," Gold said quietly.

David looked over at him and dropped his hands. "I know…but at least you know Belle is safe."

"How could I possibly know that?" he asked looking up at him for the first time.

"She's in Storybrooke…what could happen in Storybrooke?"

Gold tilted his head and sneered at him. "Did you seriously just ask that question?"

David opened his mouth, then closed it and then sighed. "Right…that was a really stupid thing to say…sorry...and you're right…at least my loved ones are with me."

He waved it off. "Oh just continue to pace if you want…it's what I'd be doing if Belle was out there so I certainly can't judge you."

David gave a quick nod of thanks and continued pacing. "I don't particularly like this staying behind crap…the waiting is agonizing. I'd rather face an army of ogres than to…"

He stopped mid-sentence when he heard something and then quickly turned to the edge of the ship and sighed with relief when he saw Hook and Emma rowing the boat towards them. "Hook and Emma are back," he told Gold. "Go on to the other side so we can pull them up."

Down below Hook and Emma latched the pulley securely on either side of the boat and then gave a tug on the rope to let them know they were ready. Once at the top, Hook stood up and let Emma go first, holding out his good hand as she passed by. She took it as she crawled out and then took David's outstretched hand with the other as she easily stepped onto the deck.

"Are you okay?" David asked her softly and she answered with an assuring nod as Hook vaulted himself up and over the side of the ship and landed right next to her.

"You two are soaked," Gold pointed out.

"Really? We haven't noticed," Hook sassed back.

"Where's mom and Regina?" Emma asked.

"They haven't made it back yet…but they didn't leave right after you," he rushed on when he saw the worried look in her eyes. "They left about a half an hour ago after Mary Margaret got her bow and arrows…I'm sure they're not far."

"We should go after them," Emma stated. "They could use our help."

"No," he said firmly as he shook his head. "You two just got back and you need your rest."

"I couldn't possibly sleep."

"You're exhausted, Emma…and it won't do Henry any good if you're run down, AND," he quickly added when she was about to protest again. "Gold and I will go look for them ourselves if they aren't back in an hour, okay?"

Emma took in a deep breath and let it out. "Okay…okay, fine…I just…don't like the thought of hanging out here waiting."

"Yeah…it sucks," he agreed with a smile and then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Before you two go get some rest, how about filling us in on the details?"

Hook gave her the nod to go ahead. "We found his ally…Ariel…she's a mermaid."

"A mermaid?" Gold asked. "I thought mermaids were evil."

"She's different," Emma assured him. "She changed her ways when Hook saved her life years ago…I was wary about her at first," she admitted with a quick smile to Hook. "But she grew on me fast."

"Still," Gold said not convinced. "To trust a mermaid…that could be stupid."

"She saved Henry's life," Hook shot back. "If it wasn't for her…Ariel's sister would have dragged him down to the depths never to be seen again, so let me assure you we'd be stupid _not _to trust her."

"What are you talking about?" David asked as he turned to Hook. "She saved Henry's life? How do you know this?"

"She knew who we were talking about when we first brought up Henry," Emma answered for him. "Their portal opened up right smack in the middle of Mermaid's Lagoon and as soon as she saw Henry she knew he would be in danger. Her sister Ursula, had Henry by the ankles just as they were about to get to land…Greg and Tamara held onto him long enough for Ariel to get to Ursula and yank her away so Henry could escape."

"Ursula's also the reason why we're soaking wet," Hook pointed out. "We had our own run in with her when she capsized our boat...the wench almost got Emma."

"What?" David exclaimed as he touched her damp shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Thanks to Hook."

Hook shook his head. "You were the one that managed to hold onto the edge of the boat long enough for me to get to you."

"Yes, but I lost my grip and you were the one that held on and pulled me back."

David looked at Hook. "Thank you," he said with a nod of appreciation.

Feeling more than a bit uncomfortable, Hook just gave a little shrug and tried not to fidget like an idiot. "Well…the lass was the one that knocked her unconscious…it was a sight to see."

"That's my girl," David said with a smile.

"We made a good team," Emma said looking over at Hook and then rolled his eyes when he grinned and winked at her. "Anyway…we need to keep our eyes out for Ursula…she could continue to be a problem in the future."

"I'd like to take a shot at her myself," David said as he touched the side of her face. "Are you sure okay?"

"I'm sure," she said softly as she gripped his wrist. "We just need to wait for Ariel now…she swam beneath us the rest of the way to make sure we didn't get attacked again." She looked over at Gold. "And she did see the ship in case you're still not convinced."

"Doesn't mean she'll see it in the future," he pointed out and ignored Hook's scowl by simply turning away to look out towards the island.

"You go and get some rest," David said to her. "I'll keep an eye out for Ariel while you do that…and you should probably take a look at that cut, Hook…you're bleeding."

"What?" Emma asked as she spun around and then her eyes widened when she saw a stream of blood gushing down his face. "Oh my god, what happened?" she asked as she rushed at him.

"It's nothing," he assured her as he touched the side of his tender head. "Just as scratch."

She pushed his hand away and ran her fingers through his damp hair to take a look at it. "Just a scratch, my ass…Hook…how did you do this?"

"My hook must have got me during our tumble into the sea," he said wincing slightly as she continued her examination. "Unfortunate habit when you have a hook for a hand."

"Do you have any rum?" she asked as she looked away from his wound and into his eyes.

"Of course I do, I'm a pirate, aren't I?" He winced again and batted her hand away. "Stop poking at it, Swan…it's not helping."

"Where's the rum?"

"In my cabin…I can just…"

"Keep an eye out for Ariel," Emma said to David before taking Hook by the wrist and dragged him away.

"What are you doing?" He had no choice but to stumble after her. "I can take care of my own bloody wound, woman, I'm not a child."

"Shut up, Hook," she answered back.

David sighed as he watched them disappear down below and then turned to Gold. "She never knows when to slow down…she'll run herself ragged trying to take care of everyone."

"Gee, I wonder where she gets it from?" Gold asked with a smirk and then sighed when David just glared at him. "I might have something that could help." He sat up and held out his hand and purple fog swirled in his hand and when it vanished a small cup of steaming tea appeared in his hand. "Chamomile…it'll help her relax."

David lifted his brows in appreciation. "Wow…cool. Hey, could you poof me up a cup of coffee before you take it down?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's the next chapter! My favorite chapter I've written so far, so I hope you all enjoy! Please, please, review! I know I'm begging, but I don't care. I love hearing from you guys! **

**~Mags**

**Chapter 9**

"Where's the rum?" Emma asked as she entered his cabin with him following closely behind.

Hook sighed as he shut the door behind him and decided that arguing with her wouldn't help. "I think there's a bottle in the top left drawer of my desk."

Emma walked over to the desk and gave a quick nod of approval when she found the half empty bottle of rum tucked away. She grabbed it and then pointed at Hook as she shut the drawer and nodded to the chair. "Sit," she ordered before walking over to small table that held a water basin and grabbed the brown cloth that was draped over it.

When she turned back around she found Hook in his chair with his legs stretched out, crossed at the ankles and his hands were linked and resting comfortably on his chest. He grinned and spread those hands out in a mocking gesture. "I'm all yours, Dr. Swan."

She gave him a dry look as she kicked his feet. "Sit up."

He flinched slightly and let out a laugh. "You're quite the bossy one," he said but did as he asked and then lifted a brow when she straddled his legs. "Well, well, well...looks like someone wants to do more than play doctor."

She responded by fisting strands of his hair and tilted his head aggressively to the side, causing him to wince and then poured a healthy amount of rum on his cut and then smiled with satisfaction when he let out a stream of curses. "Aww, does that hurt?" she asked in a baby tone and then grabbed the cloth to dab it. "Poor, _baby._"

"Bloody hell!" He flinched away from her hands when she pressed on the cloth a tad too forcefully. He snagged the bottle from her hand and took a healthy swig before setting it on the desk. "You're asking for it, Swan."

She just laughed but did ease up on the cloth as she continued to clean his wound. "You'll live," she said setting the cloth aside and then ran her fingers softly through his hair to get a better look at the cut. "Doesn't look like it needs stitches, so that's good." She turned back around for the cloth and then gently placed it on his cut. "You should keep it on there for awhile…the bleeding has almost stopped but…"

Her voice trailed off when she looked down at him and realized how close he was. His head was tilted back slightly and those intense blue eyes were locked firmly with hers. She waited for him to say something foolish and flirty…more like hoping since she knew it would break the tension. But he never did.

He then lifted his hand and tucked some strands of her hair securely behind her ear. "Emma," he finally said as his eyes flickered to her mouth.

"Don't," she whispered when he shifted his lips an inch closer to hers.

His lips curved and their eyes met. "Come now, Emma…you know you're curious."

She shook her head in denial but knew her body betrayed her when she gripped his shoulder with her hand. She then gasped when she felt the cold metal of his hook slip into the waist of her pants and then yelped when he tugged her down onto his lap…straddling him. "Hook…"

"Relax, Swan." He slid his hook out and then hooked strands of her hair and watched her golden locks slide through the curve. "I'm just going to kiss you."

She pushed slightly at the hand that was still gripping his shoulder. "I don't want to kiss you."

"Liar," he said with a grin and then shrugged. "But that's okay…I don't mind doing all the work." He leaned forward in his chair and wrapped his hooked arm around her lower back, causing their chests to press tightly together. "You and I both know you could stop me at any time, Emma…so if you really don't want this…stop me."

She moved her hand that still held the cloth to his wound away…planning on shoving him away just to make a point, but found herself unable to do it. She couldn't move…his eyes seemed to have some kind of power on her and she felt powerless. She felt his warm breath fanning her lips and could smell the hint of rum and couldn't help but wonder if he would taste the same.

Maybe one kiss wouldn't hurt, she thought as his lips lightly grazed her chin and felt her whole body tremble with anticipation. She whispered his name again, but this time it wasn't in denial…but longing.

Their lips were a hairsbreadth away from touching and just as Hook tilted his head to swoop in…a knock came at the door.

Emma flinched back as if she was about to get stung and then looked at Hook with wide, wary eyes, before looking at the door, and then back at Hook. He smiled sadly as he leaned forward until his lips were grazing her ear. "Another time, then," he murmured softly and then leaned back in his chair as she scrambled off his lap.

"That was a mistake," she said firmly before heading to the door.

"Nothing happened," he said as he got up from the chair and followed her. "But I can assure you when it does…it won't be a mistake."

She looked over her shoulder and gave him a warning glare before turning back around and opening the door. "Gold."

Hook narrowed his eyes. "Can we help you?" he asked with pure sarcasm and resentment in his voice.

"I'm here for Emma," he said as he held up a cup of steaming tea. "I thought some chamomile would help you relax."

"Thanks, but…I'm fine," she assured him. "I'm not a fan of tea."

"Then treat it like medicine and take it like a good girl," he said as he handed it to her. "You need some rest…your dad is worried about you and like we said earlier...you won't be any help to Henry if you run yourself ragged."

She let out a resigning sigh as she lifted the cup towards her lips. "Fine…I'll take it like a good…Hey!" she exclaimed when Hook suddenly took it from her and took a long greedy sip of his own. "What the hell are you doing?"

Hook paused a moment as if he was waiting for something to happen and then looked at Gold. "Just checking the temperature," he said to Emma even though his eyes stayed on Gold. "It's fine."

"Interesting," Gold said before turning and walking away.

Hook just handed the cup back to a stunned Emma before walking back into the room. "What am I eight?" she asked before she took a sip of her own…and then choked on it when she realized what he did. "You idiot!" she managed when she finally was able to swallow the tea. "You stupid, jackass of an idiot!"

She threw the half empty tea on the floor and stalked towards him. "Hey…that's a nice rug…a gypsy gave it to me two-hundred years ago when…"

"Don't you do that again!" she exclaimed as she shoved him.

"Hands off, Swan," he warned with a glint in his eye. "I'm not doing this with you right now."

"You took that sip because you didn't trust, Gold…you wanted to make sure there wasn't anything wrong with it."

"You're damn right I don't trust him and you're damn right I did."

"Why?" she exclaimed. "Why would you do that? If it had been poisoned…and it was stupid of you to think that because Gold wouldn't hurt me…but if it had, then you would have been killed."

He lifted his brows in astonishment. "Wow, that's impressive, Swan…how'd you manage to figure that one out?"

"Oh, screw you, Hook!" she shot back as she stepped closer. "I don't want you to do that again…I don't want you to ever risk your life like that for me again, understood?"

He tilted his head down until they were inches apart. "No…not understood…I'm not just going to sit by and let something happen to you. I care about…"

Emma watched his words fade and when he stumbled slightly she shot forward and grabbed his arm. "Hook…"

"I'm fine," he said as he shook his head clear. "I'm just…really tired all of the sudden." He turned away from her and started to make his way to the bed and when he swayed again, Emma was suddenly by his side. "I'm okay."

"No, you're not," she said as she slid an arm around his waist. "Looks like Gold put something in that tea after all…I'm starting to feel sleepy myself."

He cursed softly as they stumbled up the two steps leading up to his four-poster bed. "There, you see?" he said as he sat heavily on the edge of the bed. "Never trust a damn crocodile."

"I think he was just trying to help," Emma assured him as she yawned. "I should go and get to a bed."

"You'll never make it…just sleep here," he said as he tiredly kicked off his boot and then the other. He barely had the energy to take off his hook and set it on the bedside table beside him before collapsing onto the pillow. "It's a powerful sleeping position…all I want to do is sleep and that's not like me when there's an irresistible woman standing two feet in front of me. Too tired to mess with you so just…go on the other side or sleep on the floor for all I care."

She was too damn tired to argue. "Fine," she said as she started to crawl over him to the other side.

"Don't you dare get on my bed with those boots…lose them."

She rolled her eyes as she plopped down to take them off. "Geez, who are you, Mary Poppins?"

"I have no idea who that is, but I'm assuming that was some kind of insult."

"It was," she confirmed as she threw her boots on the floor before falling back onto the pillows. "Just stay clear on your side, Hook."

He just let out a tired grunt as he rolled over on his side. "You better not snore, Swan," he muttered into his pillow.

"Shut up." She closed her eyes and felt herself drift into sleep. "Going to strangle Gold when I wake up."

"Get in line."


	10. Chapter 10

**That's right, Beans! A new chapter already! All those wonderful reviews inspired me to get on with the next chapter, when I usually wait a day or two. I enjoyed hearing from all of you on the last chapter, I'm so glad you'll like it. Think you're going to like this one, too! (****Hehehe****)**

**ENJOY!**

**~Mags**

**Chapter 10**

"You did what?" David asked as he stepped up to Gold and gripped his arm.

Gold annoyingly pulled it away. "Calm down…it was just a little something to help her sleep."

"More like _make _her sleep," David corrected. "What does it do exactly?"

"It'll hit them fairly quickly…they'll feel tired, woozy and sleep is all they'll want to do."

"Well, how long…wait a second…_they_?"

"Ah…that." Gold cleared his throat and shifted slightly on his cane. "Well…I gave the cup of tea to Emma, but Hook grabbed it and took a sip of it first."

"What? Why would he do…oh." He sighed as he looked away and placed his hands on his hips. "Well, damn…he cares more than I thought."

"Seems that way…it will only take effect for an hour," he continued as he limped over to the edge of the ship and then turned around to lean against it. "However, they'll wake up feeling like they've slept for days. Refreshed, recharge and feeling like a million bucks…they'll feel so good in fact, they'll forget they're mad at me for tricking them in the first place."

David snorted. "You sure about that? This is Hook and Emma you're talking about…have you met them?"

"I have complete confidence in my abilities, thank you very much."

"If you say so." David looked out towards the shore, hoping to see a hint of Snow or Regina, but nothing stirred. "It looks like the sun's starting to come up…once Hook and Emma wake, you and I will go search for Snow and Regina if they haven't returned yet."

"I don't know how much help I'd be trucking through some fanciful forest," Gold grumbled as he looked out as well. "It might be better if I stay here and guard the ship."

"Come now, Gold," David said mockingly as he clapped his shoulder. "You poofed me up this nice warm cup of coffee." He lifted the cup in a salute. "Don't sell yourself too short." When Gold simply looked up and glared at him, David glared right back. "You're going…so buck up, buttercup, and start seeing what you have up your magical sleeves that could help us."

Gold held up his cane and rapped the tip of it against his chest. "Call me buttercup again, and I'll turn you into a French poodle."

When he turned and walked away, David simply smiled as he took long, greedy sip of his coffee and then frowned slightly into the cup. "He better not have put anything in here."

XXXXX

He woke up smiling…which was odd…he was never particularly a morning person, but he hadn't felt this good and rested since…never. The cut on his temple wasn't throbbing anymore and the aches he had from the unfortunate Ursula encounter were gone. He felt bloody fantastic.

He grabbed his hook, locked it securely on, and then turned over to see that Emma was still sound asleep. She was curled up on her side facing him and her lips were tilted up in amusement as if she was dreaming about something pleasant. He lifted his hand and trailed a finger down the curve of her face, down the arch of her neck and then back up to that stubborn chin. His thumb swept over slightly parted lips and then as he bent his head closer to her…he lightly flicked the tip of her nose.

Her whole body flinched awake as she let out a soft gasp. "Oww!" she moaned and then peaked open one eye to see Hook grinning down at her. "Hook!" she laughed as she slapped at his hand. "That wasn't…_funny!_"

Hook just laughed when she smacked his arm this time. "Don't be ridiculous, darling, of course it was." He propped himself on his arm while she let out a blissful sigh as she rolled on her stomach. "And how are we feeling?"

"Mmm…wonderful," she murmured in his pillow. "Like I slept for hours." She then frowned as her brows furrowed and snapped her head back up. "Have we been sleeping for hours?"

"No," he said as he pushed her head back down. "Relax…we were out half an hour or so…tops. And also…" He lifted a hand and ran his fingers over the shoulder that once had a bruise. "The sleeping potion must have had some sort of healing powers as well…does this hurt?"

She shook her head when he pressed down. "Not at all…how's your cut?"

"Can't even feel it." He kept his hand still and started to sweep his thumb back and forth on her shoulder. "So…for now…Gold is off the hook…" He looked down at her and grinned. "Pun intended."

Emma smiled slowly and then snorted out a laugh, causing Hook to chuckle and then they were both laughing uncontrollably. "You're a regular comedian, Hook," she finally managed to say between laughter.

Hook shook his head in amazement. "I can't remember the last time I laughed…really, really laughed…until my sides ache," he said wincing slightly as he placed a hand on his ribs.

"Ditto," Emma said as she flipped over on her back. "I feel great and I'll admit…it feels good to laugh…but we need to focus." She let out one more breathless chuckle before she quickly pulled back her hair with the tie she kept around her wrists. "We should probably go up and see if Ariel showed up…and Mom and Regina for that matter."

She was about to crawl out of bed but Hook stopped her with a simple touch to her arm. "Emma," he murmured as he slowly drew her back as he sat up eye level with her. "You're absolutely breathtaking when you laugh." He ran his hand slowly up her arm and then back down until his fingers laced with hers. "I hope to hear it again soon."

She smiled softly and then did something that surprised them both. She tilted her head to the side and then swooped down and pressed her lips gently to his. She wanted to believe that it was the potion that was making her want to kiss him, but deep down she knew it wasn't. He stirred something in her…since that first moment he had looked up at her…and she was tired of fighting it.

He closed his eyes and lifted his brows up in shock when her mouth took his. He wasn't expecting it…wasn't prepared for it…he always thought he'd be the one to make the move. He planned on being the one to seduce her, but here she was seducing him with a simple, sweet and not so innocent kiss that made his heart twist painfully in his chest.

She started to pull away but he simply shook his head and went in for more…capturing her mouth with his as he lifted their joined hands and placed hers on his shoulder. He nipped at her bottom lip as his hand journeyed down her arm, back up to her shoulder and then cupped the side of her face.

She gripped his shoulder tightly and let out a soft moan of approval when his tongue teased her mouth with quick, impatient strokes. She breathed into his mouth as she opened for him, and tongues caressed, lips nipped, hands touched.

"We have to stop," she said between kisses although she couldn't seem to pull away, groaning as she went in for another kiss…long, passionate.

"In a minute," he said as he twirled his hook around her curly ponytail and then gave it a gently tug, exposing the curve of her neck. He bent his head down and pressed a kiss on her soft skin where her pulse jumped.

"Hook," she murmured in both protest and longing. "We have to…okay, you're entirely too good at this."

He grinned against her ear and gave it a nip. "You started it."

"Yes, I know," she said as she pulled away to look up at him. "And now I'm ending it."

"Postponing it," he corrected as he gave her one last kiss. "This is hardly the end."

She let out a shaky sigh. "Maybe…okay, maybe…but I have to concentrate on finding, Henry…with no distractions and you…_this_," she pronounced as she gestured a hand between the two of them. "Is one major distraction."

"But a fun one," he said and then sighed when her eyes softened. "I know…Henry is what's important…I get that, Emma…and I'm going to do everything I can to get him back for you."

She sighed as she placed her forehead against his…a gesture that touched him immensely. "I can't lose him…I just can't."

He cupped the side of her face. "You won't...I promise you won't."


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, this took a bit longer to get out…sorry about that! I had a hard time figuring out where to go next! Hope the wait was worth it! Don't know when I'll update next, hopefully I'll sneak another one in this week. I have family coming in town for the 4****th**** next week so I'll be too busy to write while they are in town. Enjoy this one for now! Thanks for all the reviews and support! Love you guys!**

**~Mags**

**Chapter 11**

They rounded the corridor that lead to the stairs, but Emma stopped in her tracks when she saw Snow walking down the stairs. "Mom," she said as she met her at the bottom of the stairs. "When did you get back?"

"Just," she told her as she laid an assuring hand on her shoulder. "We've given your father and Gold the rundown, but basically we couldn't find much that would help us finding Henry."

"You're bleeding," Hook said speaking up to the first time as he walked around Emma attentively examined her arm. "Run into some trouble?"

"A bit," she said as she turned her arm to look at it herself. "A few of the Lost Ones snuck up on us…turns out we weren't the only ones looking for Henry."

"What do you mean?" Emma asked. "They don't have him?"

"It seems that way…they never made it to their camp according to your friend Ariel." She looked over at Hook. "Who's here by the way…flirting shamelessly with my husband."

Hook grinned. "Don't worry," he laughed softly. "She's harmless…she just enjoys a pretty face."

"I'm not worried," she said and let out a laugh of her own. "And surely don't blame her…my husband is quite the hottie."

Emma snorted out a chuckle.

"Anyway…with my arrows and Regina's magic, we eventually ran them off…we headed back here as fast as we could."

Emma gave her a quick hug and frowned when she felt her tremble. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, fine," she said as she stepped back and smiled. "I'm just glad you're okay."

"I'm fine…but you're not…Hook, will you take her back to your cabin and put some rum on her cut…it's deeper than it looks."

He placed a hand on his heart and gave a slight bow. "It would be my honor to tend to her majesty."

Snow wrinkled her nose in annoyance and looked over at Emma who just shrugged. "He can't help himself…just humor him. I'm going to go on up and find out what Ariel found out."

After Emma left, Snow looked back over at Hook who then grinned and held out his arm. "This way, Snow angel."

She let out a small huff as she rolled her eyes, but did as he asked and slipped her arm through his, letting him lead her back around the corner and to his cabin. "So…how did you fair with the bow and arrow, angel? Did you pierce any hearts?"

"Not this time…but I certainly made a few of them have to limp back to camp."

He laughed as he held the door to his cabin open for her. "I'm sure you did…you're an absolute genius with a bow and…whoa."

He quickly held up his hand and hook when Snow had suddenly turned and wrapped her arms around his waist. He stood there outside his cabin stunned to the bone and slightly amused as she gripped him tight and buried her face in his chest. Then amusement turned to sheer horror when he heard a sniffle. "Are you crying? Bloody hell, please don't be crying…I can't handle women's tears…it's my weakness."

"David told me what happened…that she almost took my daughter…that bitch, Ursula…but you saved her."

"Well, I…suppose, but…"

"You saved her," she repeated and choked out another sob.

The sound practically ripped at his heart. "Come now, angel." He awkwardly patted her head. "Stop crying…you're truly killing me."

"I wanted to break down when I saw her, but I wanted to be strong for her." She finally pulled away as she wiped at her tears. "And if I broke down in front of David he'd coax and feel obligated to take care of me and I just couldn't bear it." She looked up at him and smiled softly. "So you were my only choice."

"Well, don't make a habit out of it, I beg you." He shifted uncomfortably as continued to look at her warily…as if she was going to explode at any moment. "I don't mind a woman clinging to me…but a blubbering woman? I'd rather stick ten thousand hot needles in my eye."

"That's nice to know about you, Hook," she said and then smiled. "I feel better now…and I don't see anymore breakdowns for awhile now. You're better at coaxing women's tears than you think."

"It was horrible," he blurted causing her to laugh again. "But I'm glad your better…let's go take care of that cut, your majesty."

She stepped aside and snapped her finger. "Lead the way my royal subject."

Hook gave her a sneer as he walked by. "Very cute."

She gave a little shrug as she followed him. "I thought so."

XXXX

Emma took two stairs at a time and when she made it to the deck she saw Ariel sitting on the edge of the ship leaning flirtatiously towards her father but then she turned and met her eyes. "Well, hey there, Blondie!"

"Ariel…glad to see you found us."

"Uh-huh…it was _really _difficult finding the insanely large pirate ship in Pirate's Cove."

Emma and David shared a quick amused look.

Ariel scooted closer to her. "You're dad is hot," she whispered to her and then turned back to David to give him a little wave. "See how cute he is when the tip of his ears turn pink when he's embarrassed?"

"Ariel."

"Yeah?"

"Do you think it's possible to move on from talking about how cute my dad is and you telling me what you've learned from the camp?"

"Sure thing, Blondie…although I already told cutie and….creepy guy over there everything."

"I can hear you, you know," Gold said.

Ariel turned around and gave him a sarcastic smile. "Yay, you're not deaf…you must be so thrilled." She then rolled her eyes and turned back to Emma. "Anyway…the Lost Ones were in the middle of a panic when I arrived at the spring…Henry should have been delivered to them by now and he's nowhere to be seen…something must have happened to them so they sent out a search party with instructions to bring him back alive. I don't think they care really what happens to the other two…Greg and Tamara…but I distinctly heard one of the leaders…Felix I believe…telling the search party to take Henry alive."

Emma looked over at David. "We have to find him before they do."

David nodded. "Agreed…we've talked it over with Snow and Regina…we think it would be best if we all went to shore and split up to cover more ground. Ariel has agreed to stay close to the ship and guard it if she needs to."

Ariel gave them both a quick salute. "Reporting for duty…I'm actually about to dry up like an old prune so I'm going back in…see you around, cutie."

Emma gave David a teasing look after she dove in. "I don't think I've ever seen you this flustered before…even over Mary Margaret."

He gave her a pleading look. "Give me a break, Emma…it was the first time a mermaid was flirting with me…it was all sorts of uncomfortable."

Emma just grinned. "I like her, though."

"Yeah…she seems…nice? I don't think that's the right word to describe her, but…I like her, too…where's Hook and Snow?"

"They'll be back up soon…I asked him to tend to mom's cut on her arm." She looked over at Gold. "I also think her and Regina need some of that magical tea."

"Way ahead of you…And I take it since you're not tearing my eyes out that it worked?"

"Yes, it worked fine…Hook and I weren't too happy with you when the potion first took effect, but we woke up feeling refreshed and like we slept for hours." She then remembered what happened after they woke up…the way his lips felt against hers…his warm hand cupping her face.

"Are you okay?"

She jumped slightly and turned to David. "What? Huh?"

"You sort of spaced out…and you look all flushed."

"I'm fine…sorry…um…where's Regina?"

"Down below fast asleep I'm guessing," David told her. "It took some convincing but we finally got her to agree to take the tea…your mom said she'd take it once she saw you."

Gold stepped forward and handed David a cup of tea that wasn't in his hands two seconds ago and then David handed it to Emma. "Why don't you go give this to her now and save her the trip? Then you and Hook can take one of the boats to shore and the rest of us will follow when Snow and Regina wake up."

"There's no need."

They turned towards the voice to see Snow walking towards them with Hook close behind. "I'll take the tea now."

"Best to wait till your close to a bed," Hook advised her. "It hits you pretty fast."

"How's the cut?" David asked as he went over to her and ran his fingers over her bare arm.

"It's fine…stings a little."

"The tea will help with that," Gold said.

"He's right," Hook said as he lifted a hand to his head. "Had a pretty nasty gash here and now it's practically gone."

"Although the tea was never for you," Gold pointed out.

Hook glanced over at him. "Yes, but it just looked too delicious to turn down."

Emma stepped between them and faced Hook. "We need to get to shore…the Lost Ones haven't found Henry yet…I intend on finding him first."

"Then we will," he said as he gave her a nod and then turned to David. "Emma and I will keep to the west of the island in hopes of cutting them off…you and Gold venture out towards the heart of the island and, Snow? You and queenie stick to the outskirts…close to shore …Henry's a tough lad so there's a chance he might have gotten away and if he's smart he'll head to shore." He took a moment to glance around at everyone. "Any questions?"

"Anything we should keep our eye out for?" Gold asked.

"Aye…anything or anyone that moves." He glanced over at Emma. "Let's load up on some more weapons and get going."


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's another update! So glad I got one out before the holiday…I am going to be busy busy! Enjoy this one and please keep those reviews coming. I love them so much! To all my American readers, have a fun and safe Fourth of July! To everyone else…have a great rest of the week and weekend! Love to you all!**

**~Magarooski**

**Chapter 12**

As the boat slid onto shore, Hook hurdled out of it, landing in a foot of water before pulling the boat securely on shore. The sun was rising so Neverland was just beginning to wake as birds called out and bugs chirped. The air was slightly cool so both Hook and Emma had put their coats on to fight the chill. Swords were at their waists, daggers strapped here and there in secretive places…and one single gun was tucked behind the small of Emma's back.

Hook had protested, told her it was stupid to bring it, but Emma insisted. "I feel better with it so it's going," she had said in the weapons room. "Better to go in loaded."

He rolled his eyes at David who had followed them down. "Are all women in your family this stubborn?"

David chuckled as he strapped on a sword. "Have you met my wife?"

Hook nodded. "Good point…just keep the safety on, sweetheart."

"I know how to handle a gun," she said and then cocked it before tucking it behind her. "Let's get going."

Hook looked over at David after she walked out. "I'm genuinely terrified of her sometimes."

David grinned. "You can't imagine how happy I am to hear you say that."

Fascinating family, he thought as he now held out his hand for the youngest and most fascinating of them all. "M'lady."

"Cut it out," she muttered but took the hand anyway and was about to jump into the water when Hook wrapped his other arm around her thighs and lifted her up. "What are you doing?" she gasped as she gripped his shoulders for balance.

"Wouldn't want you to get wet, princess," he teased as he looked up at her.

"You're being ridiculous," she said as he carried her out of the water.

"Really? I thought this was me being a gentleman."

She sighed. "Just put me down, Hook."

"As you wish."

He loosened his arm and she sucked in a breath when she slid down, but then tightened is arm again around her waist allowing them to be face-to-face…inches apart. They lingered there a moment, never breaking eye contact, before he slowly, slowly glided her down his body, inch by inch until finally her toes touched the ground.

He had bent his head slightly towards hers causing their lips to be only a hairsbreadth away…all she'd have to do is shift her own head slightly to the left and their lips would touch. It was tempting…far too tempting for her liking. "Hook?"

"Aye?" he said with a slight grin.

"What did I say about distractions?"

His grin widened. "That they could be quite fun?"

"Nooo," she said slowly as if she was talking to a two year old. "That was you."

"Was it?"

She lifted a hand from his shoulder, gripped his hair and slowly pulled his head away from her. "Aye."

He chuckled softly. "Very well," he said as he let her go and maneuvered out of her death grip. "Easy on the locks, love…at least until we're doing something more enjoyable…then feel to hold on as tight as you'd like."

She gave him a look and lifted the corner of her mouth up in a teasing smile. "In your dreams, Hook."

He lifted a hand to tease the ends of her hair…he loved how they curled possessively around his finger. "For now."

She couldn't stop the quiver in her belly…what kind of man could annoy her and seduce her at the same time? A dangerous one, she decided and quickly put up her wall by batting his hand away. "Let's get going…we're wasting time."

He lifted a brow at the harsh tone in her voice and knew she meant business. Fine by him, he thought as he took a step away from her. He could wait…and besides, finding Henry _was_ the most important thing. "By all means…let me show you Neverland."

"Let's find Henry," she corrected and then glanced at the boat. "Will the boat be okay? Or should we hide it?"

"Ariel will keep an eye on it," Hook assured her. "If someone tries to take it…well, she'll take it back."

"No doubt she will," she said and then turned to head into jungle.

Hook caught up with her at the edge and grabbed her arm. "I don't think so, Swan…I go in first."

"Don't be ridiculous, Hook…now's not the time to be a gentlemen…I'm the better tracker."

"But I know this land…you don't…so I go first." He pulled her back a bit, more forcefully than he probably should have, but the woman grated on his nerves. "Just keep your eyes open and when your magical tracker power senses something, let me know."

"But…"

"No," he said firmly as he held up his hook. "I go in first, Swan…nonnegotiable so shut up and stay close behind me."

When he whirled around and headed into the jungle, she glared at his back as she followed him in. As much as she wanted to stay angry with him, she knew emotions…even angry ones…could distract her from missing something that could help. She took a moment to take her deep breath, tried not to think about Hook and how he made her feel and strictly focused on Henry…on what needed to be done.

Hook stopped when he realized she wasn't following him anymore and turned around to see her standing still with her eyes closed. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Shut up."

"Are you meditating?"

But she didn't answer, so Hook rolled his eyes as he tucked his thumb in his belt and watched. She was perfectly still, except for the slight movement of her chest when she took a breath. The air stirred slightly and it teased at her hair and tugged at her clothes. She rolled her shoulders…cocked her head to one side, and then the other and then wiggled her fingers. She should have looked ridiculous, but instead…she looked breathtakingly beautiful. She seemed to glow almost…he could have sworn he saw a golden light shimmer around her, but when he blinked the shimmer was gone.

He narrowed his eyes slightly as he continued to watch her…the air stirred again but this time more forcefully that it did more than tease her hair. She shimmered again, but this time Hook knew it wasn't the trick of the sun or his imagination…she truly glowed. "Bloody hell."

She opened her eyes then and then gave her shoulders another quick roll before nodding at Hook. "Okay…I'm ready."

"What the hell was that, Swan?"

"What?" she asked blinking at him. "It's just something I do to calm myself…make me more focus…just something I've always done before I go after someone."

"You just did magic."

"What?" she exclaimed with a snort. "No, I didn't."

"Emma." He walked over to her and placed his hand on her arm. "You glowed."

Her brows shot up. "I _glowed_?"

"Aye…you had this beautiful golden shimmer around you…it was breathtaking."

She let out a little chuckle. "You need to lay off the rum, Hook."

His grip on her tightened. "I know what I saw, Emma…you glowed…you stirred the air…I could feel it…this energy in the air that was coming from you. You know it's true," he continued when she shook her head in denial. "Has something like this happened before?"

"No…yes…maybe."

"Pick one."

"Yes," she answered truthfully. "A few times…I used magic to save Storybrook with Regina…used it to _protect _myself and my family against Regina and Cora…and then…"

"And then?" Hook prompted when she trailed off.

"When Cora tried to rip out my heart."

Hook's eyes narrowed as he took an urgent step towards her. "Cora tried to rip out your heart?" he asked as he lifted his hand from her shoulder to cup the side of her face.

"Yes," she whispered as she leaned back slightly to look up at him.

"When was this?"

She swallowed the huge lump in her throat and took a breath. "It was after our swordfight…she was reaching for my mom's heart and I…I jumped in front of her…to protect her."

"So she grabbed yours instead?"

Emma nodded. "She called me a fool…claimed that love was a weakness, but when she tried to pull it out of my chest…she couldn't…it felt like my chest was made of iron. I was then overwhelmed with this sense of love…for my mother, for father…for Henry…it was building and building inside of me and then…this flash of light exploded from me…knocked Cora right on her ass."

He smiled softly as he brushed his thumb over her cheek. "There's magic in you, Emma…you truly are the most fascinating of women."

"It scares me."

"I imagine it does…I've seen more magic than you can imagine during my years of existence, Emma…and mostly dark magic…I've seen men use magic for personal gain…selfishness or greed…but I've never witnessed good magic…the kind you have. The purest magic…magic that comes from love. It's truly remarkable, Emma…the gift you have."

His words were the exact words she needed to hear…they were a comfort to her…and she could feel the weight of that fear she had lift slightly from her heart. Not all of it…there will always be times she'll fear her magic and what it could do to her or the people she loved, but…he calmed her in a way that no one has been able to do. She felt almost stronger for it.

"Thank you," she said and because she needed it, stepped into his arms and wrapped her own around his waist.

Slightly amused he accepted the hug. "So…is this a distraction?"

She smiled into his chest. "No…this is a harmless hug between friends."

"Okay…good to know."

She lifted a brow when she felt his hand start to slide down her back further and further. "But that is," she said as she stepped away and shoved him slightly.

He laughed as he stumbled back. "Sorry…my one hand has a mind of it's own sometimes."

"Mmm-hmm."

He gave her a playful grin. "Are you ready to go find your son now? Or do you need more time with your magical meditation?"

"I'm ready," she said and squared her shoulders. "Now more than ever."


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another update! Sorry this one took awhile, I've been so busy with family and stuff that I haven't had much time! Hope it was worth the wait! Keep those reviews coming, I love 'em!**

**~Mags**

**Chapter 13**

They didn't speak to each other much as they walked through the narrow path of jungle, but they didn't need to. They had a way to communicate without speaking…something she could do with only a handful of people. Even her scheming days with Neal…she would get frustrated because he wouldn't know what she meant when she tried to talk with her eyes or hand gestures…and there were a lot of times where they had to be quiet.

With Hook it was easy…even a simple look and she knew he understood what she was thinking…it was a rare thing to find with someone. She understood him as well…his body language…the way his eyes became intense when heard or sensed something…the slight turn of his head when they shifted directions.

It was like a dance between them…nice, fluid graceful dance.

"Are you okay?" Hook asked breaking the silence as he ducked under a gigantic green leaf and held it up for her. "Do you need a break?"

She nodded her head as she ducked and stepped through. "I'm good…let's keep going."

Hook reached into his satchel and took out a water skin. "At least have some water before we continue."

She rolled her eyes but did as he asked and took the skin from him. She uncapped it, took a long, greedy sip and then handed it back. "How far inland are we?"

"A couple of miles in." He took a moment to take a sip himself before putting it back in his satchel. "We need to be extra careful…I haven't been this far inland since I was a young lad."

Emma couldn't help but smile at the thought of Hook as a young boy…little boy Killian with a mop of black hair, bright blue eyes and a devilish grin. "What were you like as a kid?"

"Fearless and carefree…a bit reckless and stupid at times…"

"So not much has changed, huh?"

"Hey," he said insulted but when she just smiled, he couldn't help but smile back. "Let's get going." He turned back around and continued on the path. "We'll have to head back to the ship soon if we don't find anything…trust me when I say we don't want to get stuck out here at night…but if it came to that we'd have to find shelter somewhere…a cave or up in the tree where we can…

He immediately stopped talking when he realized that he couldn't hear her footsteps close behind him. He spun on his heels and saw that she had stopped to look at something a few feet away…at first he thought she might have found something so he started to make his way over, but when he saw what she was peering down at…his heart stopped.

"Emma! No! Get away from it!" he yelled as he ran towards her but knew it was pointless…the beautiful vibrant red flower entranced their victims…leering them closer and closer to it until…

"It's so pretty," Emma murmured as the flower bloomed so big, so bright that it nearly blinded her, but she didn't dare look away as she inched closer to it…it was the most beautiful, most amazing thing she had ever seen and she wanted…_needed _to be near it.

She heard Hook cry out her name in the distance but she ignored him…all that mattered to her was this wonderful flower…it's beauty and magic entranced her and she smiled brightly as the center…a shocking green center opened up to her.

With fear in his heart, Hook ran as fast as he could towards her, hoping he wasn't too late. He called out her name again when he got to her, moments before he tackled her to the jungle floor. His hair ruffled when the poison whizzed above them, barely missing his head by inches and then heard a splat and a sizzle and knew an unlucky tree had been hit instead.

"Stay down," Hook said in her ear before flipping over and saw the flower had started to move towards their direction.

Emma, still stunned and slightly confused, lifted her head and looked around to see Hook grabbing the stem of the flower, then yanked it up before viciously slicing it in two with his hook. The flower actually made a horrible shrieking noise as Hook gave it one more killing blow, stabbing the flower right in the green center.

He turned back around to face her and got to his knees. "Are you okay?" he asked urgently as he helped her sit up and cupped the side of her face with his hand. "Are you hurt?"

She shook her head with wide eyes as she gripped his wrist. "No, I'm…I'm fine, just…a little shaking up."

"Take your time," he murmured as he brushed his thumb along her cheek.

She glanced over to see a large section of a tree trunk, smoking and sizziling. "What the hell was that?"

"That was the _Blind Crimson_," he said as he looked over at the damaged tree as well. "There fairly rare but when you do see one you're not to look directly at it…it lures you…entrances you."

"I got that part," she said and then let out a shaky breath as her eyes shifted back to him. "Do I want to know would have happened if you didn't get to me in time?"

He shook his head. "No…you don't."

"Tell me anyway."

He sighed. "They shoot out two, deadly drops of hot, searing poison…right in your eyes…blinding you permanently."

She couldn't stop the gasp that escaped her lips as she placed a hand over her unsteady heart. "Oh, my god," she finally managed as she sank back on her heels.

"You scared the bloody hell out of me, Swan," he said almost angrily as he closed his eyes. "If I hesitated for a second, or if I took that extra step before turning around…I would have been too late."

"But you weren't," she assured him as she reached up to cover his hand with hers and brought it down. "You came back for me…got to me in time…you always do, Hook."

He took another breath, but nodded as he squeezed her hand. "Just do me a favor, Swan…avoid all pretty flowers…the prettier, the deadlier…remember that."

"Don't worry," she assured him with a small smile. "I won't be sniffing the roses anytime soon."

"Good to hear it." He then quickly got to his feet and helped her onto hers. "How did you take the fall? I think I might have tackled you pretty hard."

"I've had worse," she said as she rolled her aching shoulders. "Let's just get out of here before more evil flowers attack."

He let her go ahead of him as he took a moment to compose himself before finally following after her. He didn't want to think about what almost happened to Emma…it was too painful…too terrifying. At the start of this journey, he didn't realize at first what he was really risking when he offered to help. His life, for sure…but that wasn't what scared him…it was Emma's life. It was no secret that she was the first woman to stir these unwanted feelings in him…Milah is…_was_ the love of his life during one of the most happiest times in his life.

When he was with Milah, the only thing he had to worry about was ordering more rum when the stash on the Jolly Roger was dangerously low. They sailed open waters together…clear skies, stormy nights…dropped off at ports on a whim for a quick bite at a pub and a good laugh over a pint. It was a type of freedom he had never had before and hadn't had since…that of course all came crashing down with she died in his arms.

Then revenge took over his life…three hundred years of it. Revenge was all he ever knew…ever wanted…until Emma Swan came into his life. It wasn't that long ago when he first met Emma, but it felt like years…it was as if he couldn't recall his life before her. She had somehow become a huge focus in his life…she was someone he cared for…more and more each day. It was maddening.

But it was truth…whether he liked it or not…and the thought of losing Emma during this journey was more than unsettling. So he'd do everything he could to keep her safe…would stick close to her at all times until they were safely back in Storybrooke. Even then …knowing she was safe back at home with her son…. he didn't know if he would be able to leave her.

He shook his head clear as he caught up to her. That was something he would worry about when the time came…for now he needed to concentrate on the task at hand. "Emma…slow down a second…damn, you got some legs on you…let me get in front."

"Oh, come on…not that crap again." She gave him a look as she kept on going. "Besides…maybe you can keep an eye out for anything else I might come across if you stay behind to keep an eye on me."

"That was a nice try, but…"

He saw the trap…but he saw it a moment too soon. He tried to push her aside, but his reflexes weren't quick enough and the rope covered in twisted vines snapped tightly around their ankles. Emma let out a gasp when her body slammed with Hook's and clung frantically to his arms to keep her balance, while Hook slipped an arm around her waist.

As soon as he felt the vicious tug of the rope he knew they were going down so he twisted his body so he would be the one to take the brunt of the fall. She let out a grunt when they hit the ground and he managed a quick, "Hang on," before the mysterious force of the rope began to drag them down the path.

Hook put his hand on Emma's hand, bringing it down to his chest and protected her face from passing twigs and branches as best he could. His back was going to be sore as hell, he thought as he winced when they were dragged over a jagged rock.

It hadn't dragged them far when their joined ankles suddenly snapped up into the air, rising and rising until their bodies left the ground entirely. Emma yelped and screamed as she felt herself being lifted into the air, closer and closer to the canopy of the trees, until finally, finally…the pulling stopped.

"Are you all right, Swan?" he asked in a rough agitated voice as their bodies began to sway back and forth.

"Am I all right?" she asked in disbelief. "I am pressed up against you, upside down in a freaking tree!"

He nodded. "The second part is awful…I'll agree with you there…sort of enjoying the first part."

"Not. The. Time. Hook."

"Right…sorry, well…I suppose we…"

"Oh, no," she said suddenly as she started to squirm.

"What?"

"My gun," she said as she looked over at him…they were so close that their noses bumped. "It's slipping…quick, try and grab it."

He quickly lifted an arm but the gun had already begun to fall and he felt the hard butt of the gun hit the back of his hand. He tried one last grab, but it was too late…with both their necks craned back, they watched the gun tumble down, down, towards the ground.

"At least tell me the _safety_ was on," Hook said.

A loud, shot rang out, echoing over the island…they both flinched in fear that the bullet was heading towards them, but luckily the gun hadn't been aiming up when it went off.

"No," she answered. "It wasn't."

Hook let his body relax on a sigh and then turned his head back to Emma and scowled at her. "You had to bring your stupid gun."

She scowled right back. "Shut up, Hook."


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm going to go ahead and apologize now for the shortness of this chapter. It took me forever to get out and I could keep writing but I'm sort of stuck at the moment. I thought I'd go ahead and post a shorter chapter, then wait a few more days to make it longer. I'm sort of in a hurry right now so I didn't go over it as much as I liked, so forgive any typos or grammar mistakes I might have missed. I try to catch them, but sometimes I type faster than my brain. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and I'll try my best to get another one up soon! **

**Enjoy!**

**Mags**

**Chapter 14**

She scowled right back. "Shut up, Hook."

"I will not shut up…when do I ever shut up?" He shifted his head so that their cheeks were grazing each other. "I told you not to bring your gun…didn't I tell you?"

"Oh well, excuse the hell out of me for wanting to protect myself," she said angrily in his ear. "I wasn't planning on being tied up with you upside down in a tree…"

"And I wasn't expecting saving your ass from the Blind Crimson," he shot back as he tried not to think about how incredible she felt pressed up against him. "That's the point, Emma…you don't know what to expect here…anything can happen."

"Obviously," she said dryly as she couldn't stop the shiver that coursed through her body when his warm breath brushed her ear when he talked. "We've been through quite adventure since we've arrived here."

"Emma…"

She closed her eyes. "I don't want to fight with you, Hook."

"Since when, darling?"

"Since now…when all the blood is rushing to my head and I feel like I'm going to pass out at any moment."

"Aye…I feel a bit woozy myself."

"We need to figure out how to get out of this mess," she said as she began turning her head to see if there was anything that would help.

Hook chuckled. "Trust me, Swan…there's nothing to do, but wait…hopefully the Lost Boys find us first…this is their contraption after all."

Emma turned back to Hook so suddenly that their noses bumped. She as tilted her head back as far as she could although it didn't do much good…his face was so close she could her reflection in his insanely blue eyes. "How do you know?"

"Because…I designed it."

Her eyes widened. "I'm sorry, what?"

"I designed it," he repeated as he glanced down to see if he could spot anyone coming. "Ages ago." He looked back at her and grinned. "Quite flattered they're still using it."

Her eyes narrowed. "So, if you think about it…this is all _your _fault?"

"My fault?" he balked. "How in the _bloody hell _is this my fault?"

"If you hadn't designed this…this…contraption…all those years ago…we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we?"

Hook snorted out a laugh. "Seriously? You're seriously going to blame the ten-year old boy that cleverly invented this thing of beauty?"

"Are you really giving yourself a complement right now?" she asked with a scowl. "Because I just might have to hurt you…as soon as we get out of this mess of course."

"You are being ridiculous, Swan…insanely ridiculous…however," he added when she started to interrupt. "It happens I agree with you…this is my fault, but _not _for the reason you mentioned…I shouldn't have let you lead…not even for a second."

"Now who's being ridiculous?"

"I would have spotted it," he explained. "Because I designed it, I would have seen it coming a mile away, but…I was distracted…still a bit shaky after you almost…" He sighed as he closed his eyes. "I saw the trap a second too late, Swan…I tried to get to you in time, push you out of the way, but…ended up getting ups both instead."

Emma sighed as she let herself relax against him and nuzzled her head until their cheeks were pressed against each other. "It's not your fault…it was stupid of me to blame you in the first place, I'm just…scared…that's all. I'm so sick of being scared all the damn time."

"You've certainly been through a lot," he murmured as he wrapped his arms around her waist and then smiled gently when she did the same.

"More than you know," she murmured. "Of course…it hasn't even been a year since Henry showed up at my door…nothing compared to three hundred years of what you've been through."

He let out a deep sigh. "It certainly didn't feel like three hundred years…especially when I was in Neverland…you lose track of time…forget who you are if you're not careful."

"And how did you remember?"

"Shortly after she died, I drew a portrait of her…while she was still fresh in my mind…it didn't do her justice of course, but it was decent enough I suppose. I didn't want to forget her or why I was in Neverland…so I looked at her portrait every morning and every night."

She moved one of her hands gently on his back in a subtle comforting gesture. "You still miss her."

"Aye…I'll always miss her…but it's way past time for me to move on."

"Easier said than done."

"I suppose," he said with a shrug. "In all honesty, I think I started moving on without realizing I was moving on…if that makes sense."

"It does…would you do things differently? If you could go back…would you have done things differently, knowing what you know now?"

"No."

Emma was taken back by the quickness of his answer. "No? You wouldn't do anything different?"

"Not in the slightest."

"Why not?"

"You know why, Emma."

Her heart hitched slightly in her chest. "No, I don't," she whispered.

"You do…but I'll tell it anyway. If I had done anything differently I might not be where I am today…and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

"You mean, you _want _to be hanging upside down in a tree?" she teased, hoping to lighten the mood.

Hook chuckled softly in her ear. "Always the smartass…why do I like that about you?"

"Part of my charm."

"One of them at least…and it's you," he finally added after a moment of silence. "I never would have met you…that's why I wouldn't do things differently."

She lifted her hands and grabbed both sides of his face, leaning back so she could look at him. "I abandoned you on that beanstalk."

"You had trust issues...sure, it took me awhile to get over it…seeing as I locked you in a cell afterwards…but I'm over it now."

"I knocked you out cold in a sword fight."

"Excuse me," he said slightly offended. "I _let _you win…I thought we already established that?"

"I chained you to your bed after you were hurt."

"True…but you also hid me from Gold to keep me safe…don't think that I didn't notice that little detail, because I did…even if you did steal my hook."

"Hook, I…"

"Just stop it, will you? There's no need for it…it's just like you told me in that diner, Emma…we understand each other…you offered me to be a part of something and even though I struggled over some things at first…I took it…I wanted to be a part of something again…to have more adventures with you like we did on that beanstalk…so there's no need to go on and on…I'm exactly where I want to be, Emma…with you…so just…shut the bloody hell up and deal with it."

She lifted a brow. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, woman."

"Don't call me _woman_," she warned as she moved a hand down his back.

"I'll call you whatever I…" He suddenly flinched and then dropped his jaw as he stared at her in total shock. "Did you just pinch my…?"

He never got the last word out because after a loud thwack that echoed down below…they suddenly began to plummet towards the earth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! Thanks again for the support! Please keep those reviews coming, I love them! Would love to hear some first time reviewers if it's not too much trouble…especially if you guys are still enjoying it! **

**~Mags**

**Chapter 15**

Hook pressed Emma's head to his chest as he wrapped his arms protectively around her face as he ducked his head in the curve of her neck. He felt her hands in his hair as she pushed him closer, as if she was protecting him as well from the passing branches and tangled vines.

Just as Emma was preparing her self from the fall, the rope tightened and their bodies flinched…she might have even yelped at one point but she couldn't be sure. They were still suspended upside down and swaying slightly from side to side. He lifted his head from her neck as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

They then slowly craned their heads back and rolled their eyes upward to see that they only a few inches off the ground. "Well…that was a little too close for comfort."

"What the hell is going on?" Emma asked in a huff. "I'm really starting to get pissed…"

She ended her sentence with another yelp and Hook cursed as someone cut the rope. Hook managed to tuck his body under so that his back slammed onto the ground and then grimaced when Emma fell on top of him. "We need to move," he said as he rolled her over on her back and was about to shift down to cut their restraint but a bright gold plated sword pointed straight at his neck froze them both.

"Why the rush?" the owner of that sword asked as he slowly grazed the blade up until it hit his chin.

Hook glared up at the owner of the sword…he was someone he did not recognize but he knew he was the leader of the Lost Boys since he was carrying the gold sword. At one time…long ago…he carried the very same sword. "We mean no harm, lad…let us loose."

The boy glanced over at Emma and moved the tip of the sword to her chin. "Who's your girlfriend?"

"My name is Emma," she snarled back. "And let us loose or I'll sheer that pretty little mohawk of yours first chance I get."

He lifted a brow and shared a look with his fellow Lost Boys, who chuckled as they came out of the trees. "Quite saucy, aren't you?"

"You have no idea," Hook said giving her a warning look before glancing back up at the boy with the sword. "What's your name, my boy? Haven't seen you around here before?"

"Since I'm holding the sword, I'll be asking the questions."

"Oh lay off, will you?" another boy said as he appeared in their sight. "You can be so damn dramatic, Rufio."

"Rufio?" Emma exclaimed as she lifted her head off the ground and looked up at him. "As in, _Ru-fi-oooo?" _

Rufio and the boy looked at her like she had grown two heads, while Hook stared down at her with a perplexed look on his face. "What the bloody hell are you talking about, Swan?"

"Well, he…I know him from…" She sighed as she shook her head. "Never mind."

"Well, if it isn't Captain Hook," the other boy's voice said as he came into their view. He was a skinny lad with a mop of messy brown hair and freckles that kissed his cheeks and nose. He smiled as he bent down closer to them and then turned his green eyes on Hook. "Long time no see."

He gave the boy a nod and a smile. "Hello, Toodles…you're looking well…haven't aged a day."

Toodles grinned. "I could say the same to you, pirate."

Hook gave a little shrug. "It's a long story."

"I bet." He straightened and turned to the leader. "It's okay…you can cut him loose."

"But he's a pirate," he said as he moved his sword back to Hook's neck. "We fight pirates."

"He's not like the ones you've dealt with…he left us alone while he was here. He even saved my life once."

Emma looked up at him. "As Hook or Killian?" she asked in a low voice only he could here.

"Hook…he doesn't know I'm Killian."

"Cut them loose," he heard Rufio ordered

As soon as he was free, Hook pushed himself off of Emma until he was standing over her and then helped her on her feet. "You okay, lass?"

"I'll live," she muttered wincing slightly at her aches she endured. "We need to keep going."

"We need to head back," Hook said shaking his head. "It'll be dark soon and the plan was to be back by then."

"Screw the plan," she said angrily as she kicked off the last of the vine tangled around her legs. "We've already lost time thanks to this stupid trap you invented and I'm not going to waste more time going all the way back."

Hook's eyes narrowed as he flickered his eyes to the Lost Boys, wondering if they caught her words. "Emma…"

"_Don't _argue with me on this, Hook!" she snapped as she felt the anger build and build. Getting almost blinded by some evil flower and then dragged across the forest floor, followed by dangling upside down high in the trees were the last damn straw. "We came here to find _my _son, damn it, and I'm not leaving this island without him!"

"Neither am I, Swan," he countered back as he took a step closer to her. "I'm here to help you…but Henry is no good to us if we're dead and sweetheart, we've already had more than enough close calls."

"I don't…"

"Shut up." Emma dropped her jaw in shocked silence so he kept on rolling. "You don't want to go back to the ship? Fine…we'll keep going, _but…_we will find a place to hide when it gets dark…that's the deal. It's not safe here at night, Emma, so I'm not having you…"

Toodles…who had been listening to their banter the whole time in fascination…finally had enough and put two fingers in his mouth and whistled as loud as he could.

Everyone slapped their hands over their ears, grimacing in pain. "Bloody hell, Toodles," Hook said as he wiggled his injured ear with his hand. "I had forgotten how loud you do that."

He studied Hook for a moment and then narrowed his eyes in speculation. "Who are you?"

Hook shared an uneasy look with Emma before giving Toodles a little smug laugh. "You know who I am, lad…did you forget already?"

He took a sudden step closer and arm. "Who _are _you, Hook?" he repeated again with more urgency. "I heard your girlfriend's rant about you designing that trap…I know who that person is…you can't be that person…there's no way you could be that person, so I want to you to answer me truthfully, Hook…or I'll let Rufio have his way and gut you like a cod fish."

"Tell him, Hook," Emma said and softened her eyes when he looked at her with confliction. "They deserve to know."

Hook looked back down at Toodles who was now looking closer at him and knew the instant he recognized him. "Aye…it's me."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Killian?"

Hook covered his hand over the one still gripping his arm and gave it a squeeze. "It's me, Toodles."

"It can't be," another voice said as a younger boy walked up to Hook. Emma thought he couldn't have been any younger than six when he had first come to Neverland. He looked up at Hook with wide, green eyes and then grabbed his hook with tiny hands and pulled him down until Hook was kneeling in front of him.

"Hey there, Curly," Hook said as he placed his hand on top of his black, curly head. "I think you've grown."

Curly grinned as he beamed up at Toodles who was still in shock. "It's him! Killian use to say that to me every day! It's really you!" He then threw his arms around Hook who stumbled back slightly as he circled his hook arm around his small waist. His eyes shifted over to Emma who was looking down at him with an amused smile on her face.

It was a whole new side of him, Emma thought as she watched more Lost Boys coming up to surround him, to see for themselves if it was really their Killian. She could see the boy in him as he looked at his fellow Lost Boys….as if just for a moment, all those years were shed off of him and he was a ten year old boy again.

"I'm still not convinced," Toodles said suddenly with Rufio by his side and two identical twins on the other. "How can we be sure it's you?"

Hook slowly stood back up on his feet as the younger Lost Boys stepped back but still stayed by his side. "Toodles…you don't have to believe me…trust me, I didn't want you guys to know to begin with."

"Why not?" Rufio asked smugly as he stepped closer. "If you really are you say you are, why didn't you tell them when you came back a second time? Why lie?"

He answered his question but looked at Toodles. "It was hard enough for you lads when I left the first time…I didn't want to put you through that again when I knew I wouldn't be in Neverland forever. So I kept my distance."

Toodles looked at him for a moment and then glanced over at Emma who had remained silent since her rampage. "You two will come back to our hideout," he finally said.

"What?" Rufio exclaimed.

"Rufio…"

"I'm not letting some pirate into our hideout," Rufio said as he sneered at Hook. "I'm the leader and I say what goes."

"He's not a pirate, he's Killian!" Curly exclaimed.

"No, he's not…he's lying."

"How do you know?" he fired back. "You didn't even know him, so just be quiet."

"There is one way," Toodles said as he studied Hook. "One thing you could do that would convince me and everyone who knew you…that you're truly Killian."

"And what's that?" he asked dryly as he looked at Toodles with a bored look on his face.

Emma noticed the change in Hook's eyes immediately when he realized what Toodles wanted and then Hook widened his eyes and shook his head. "Absolutely not…no way, Toodles…not going to happen."

"C'mon…Hook," he said with a grin. "The fact that you know what I'm talking about has already half convinced me that you're Killian…I just need to hear it."

"Do you realize how long it's been?" he asked. "I don't even know if I can still do it."

"What exactly does he want you to do?" Emma asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

He sighed as he gave her a look. "Crow, lass…he wants me to _crow_."

Toodles grinned. "No one could do it better than Killian Jones…so let's hear it, then."

"Yeah, Hook," Emma said with a slight smile. "Let's hear it."


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay! An update, FINALLY! Sorry it took so long but I was on vacation for over a week and didn't have time until now! Hope this chapter makes up for it! Also…I'm going to do something different with the rest of the story. I'm only going to write a few more detailed scenes from Neverland, but then jump ahead to when they return to Storybrooke. I want this story done before the premiere and there are just too many scenes I want to write after they get back! I'm not going to get into all the twists and turns of Neverland, Peter Pan…I'll leave that to Adam and Eddie…I'd suck at it! I'm better with romance and third wheels, drama and all that. Don't worry, it'll still be good. PROMISE!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! Appreciate it!**

**MAGS**

**Chapter 16**

Hook gave Toodles a miserable look. "I'm not doing this…I honestly don't care if you believe me…Emma…we're wasting time, we need to…"

"You're not Killian."

Hook looked down at Curly who was staring up at him with a scowl on his little face. "What?"

"Killian loved to crow…he did it all the time…he crowed better than anyone and you won't do it…so you're not Killian."

Hook stared down at his stubborn face and then regretfully sighed as he pinched the bridge of is nose. He then whispered a tiny curse as he quickly shrugged off his coat. "You know something, Curly? After all these years you still have me wrapped around your tiny finger."

Curly grinned up at him and Hook threw his coat over him and heard a muffled giggle from underneath. He then looked at Emma and shook his head. "If you repeat this to anyone, Swan…I will deny it with my last breath."

Emma just smiled as she helped the giggling Curly out of Hook's coat. "Can't make any promises, Hook," she said as she ruffled Curly's curls and then draped his coat over her arms.

Hook took a few breaths, rolled his eyes to the sky and rolled his shoulders. He then took a deep breath and…

"Wait, wait," Toodles said quickly.

Hook let out an exasperating breath. "What? Bloody hell, just let me get this over with!"

"I think you need to stand on that rock over there, Hook…so we all can hear and see you in action."

He narrowed his eyes. "You're killing me," he grumbled but did as he asked and jumped onto the rock. "Okay…now everyone shut up so I can be done with it."

Everyone gathered around the rock as he cocked his head from side to side. "Can't believe I'm doing this," he grumbled but one last look at Curly's hopeful grin made him finally take a deep breath and crow as loud as he could.

Emma's jaw dropped as she stared dumbly up at Hook while the Lost Boys cheered and clapped around him. He was grinning madly at them and to her surprise, crowed again and more cheers erupted. It probably wasn't safe making this much noise, but she couldn't help but smile as she watched a whole new side of Hook. It was like he was one of them again…he was a happy, free spirited Lost Boy. And when he knelt down and pulled Curly up onto the rock, urging him to give them a good crow…her heart simply melted.

This man in front of her wasn't Hook at the moment, but Killian Jones…someone she could easily fall for. She already had strong feelings for Hook…a man who was far from perfect but still managed to grab a piece of her heart. Surely it wasn't healthy to develop feelings for two different men who were the same man…that was asking for trouble.

Then again, not much about her love life had been healthy so might as well enjoy the ride…couldn't get any worse, right?

Hook jumped down in front of her and grinned. "Enjoy the show, Swan?"

"That was quite impressive," she said handing his coat back to him. "Killian Jones."

He let out a laugh as he twirled the coat back on him. "Didn't know I still had it…I forgot how much fun it is."

"You certain changed your tune pretty quickly."

He gave a little shrug. "It certainly brought a lot of feelings back." He glanced around with an almost sad expression. "I was hoping to avoid this…me leaving is going to hurt them all over again."

"Do you think…any of them would want to come back with us? Once we find Henry?"

"I don't know," he said and his eyes fell to Curly. "I wouldn't mind seeing Curly escape from this place…I have soft spot for him."

"Yes, so I've noticed," she said with a little grin. "He also has one for you…he loves you."

"Aye." He let out a shaky breath. "I know."

"Killian."

He turned to see Rufio standing there. "Yes?"

"We're heading back to our hide-out…we need to move before someone we don't want to find us, finds us."

He gave him a nod. "Lead the way then…we'll stay for the night and then head out first thing in the morning."

"There's something we need to ask," Toodles said walking up to Rufio's side and looked at Emma. "You said your looking for your son?"

"Yes."

"Was he taken from you or did he run away here?"

"He was taken from me," she said as her heart started to race. "By two people…Greg and Tamara…do you know anything?"

Rufio and Toodles spared a quick glance before answering. "We found them in one of our traps," Rufio finally said.

Hook grabbed his arm. "When? Was Henry with them?"

He nudged the hand aside. "We found them earlier today…but no kid was with them. He must have escaped from the trap."

"He's alone," Emma said as he looked at Hook. "He's all alone…we have to find him."

"We will…as soon as the sun rises we'll…"

"I can't wait that long…I need to find him now."

"Emma…we can't…not when it's still dark out…it's too dangerous."

"I don't _care_, Hook!"

He sighed. "Wait…just wait…" He turned back to Toodles. "Greg and Tamara…do you have them?"

"They're tied up back at our camp," he said with a grin. "Tink is guarding them."

"Tink?" Hook repeated and then let out a small laugh. "I almost feel sorry for Greg and Tamara."

"Hook."

He turned his attention back to Emma. "We need to go back with them…question Greg and Tamara…they might be able to help us find them."

"Or lead us into a trap," she pointed out. "We can't trust them, Hook…I'm not going to waste any more time with…"

Loud war cries drowned out her words as boys from all sides sprung out from behind the trees swords drawn. The Lost Ones had found them after all.

Hook didn't think, he immediately scooped up Curly and yelled at Emma to hold them off as he carried him farther from the fighting. "Curly…run back to the hide-out."

"No, no…I want to stay…I want to fight!"

"Listen to me, Curly…you have to do what I say…there's too many of them and I need to know you're safe…go back and get help, okay? Tell Tink and the others back at camp to send help…can you do that for me?"

Tears started to form in his eyes but he held them in as he nodded vigorously. "Yes…yes, I can do it…I won't let you down, Killian."

"I know you won't, lad…now run."

He whirled around and took off into the trees. Hook watched him for a moment, making sure he was safe before turning back to help Emma and the others. He heard Rufio yelling everyone to fall back to run back to camp and as he broke through the trees his heart fell when he saw Emma lying on the ground unconscious.

"_Swan_!"

As Lost Boys dispersed, Hook ran toward the danger…toward Emma, but before he could reach her something hard and painful slammed at the back of his head.

He was out before he hit the ground.

When he came to he noticed three very disturbing factors before he even opened his eyes. Firstly, he was constricted…he couldn't move his arms or legs which meant he was tied up…again. It was getting beyond ridiculous.

And secondly…he was very cold and very wet from his knees and down which meant he was emerged in water, which was never a good thing here in Neverland considering what lurked below.

And thirdly…his hook was gone…it was something he noticed right away. The hook was a part of him and without it he felt utterly helpless.

There was another disturbing factor into play, but he didn't realize this until he did finally open his eyes. He was in a cave…not just any cave, but Skull's Rock and that was not good because the tide was coming in and the water was rising.

It was then that he felt something heavy on his shoulder and his panicked heightened when he saw Emma was chained next to him. She was still out of it and her head was resting against his shoulder. She was also tied up lower than he was, which meant when they water rose, she would be the first to go under.

He would live it all over again. He would have to stand there and watch someone he cared for…someone he…he loved, die right in front of him. And there was nothing he could do about it.


	17. Chapter 17

**New update already! I've been waiting to write this scene ever since it popped in my head weeks ago so I couldn't wait! Hope you enjoy it! (hehe)**

**~Mags**

**Chapter 17**

He would live it all over again. He would have to stand there and watch someone he cared for…someone he…he loved, die right in front of him. And there was nothing he could do about it.

"The bloody hell there isn't," he growled as he began to fight against the ropes. The ropes weren't held together by magic this time…if there was a way out of this he was sure going to try everything he could to find it.

He thought of Henry…of what would happen to him if anything happened to Emma.

_I don't want Henry to grow up the way I did._

Her words she had said that day back in Storybrooke echoed through his mind and urged him to keep going…to keep fighting. He had to find a way…he had to.

His struggles had finally disturbed Emma as a soft moan emerged from the back of her throat. Her head rolled off his shoulder and she groaned again as she jerked it up right. "Hook…"

"Emma," he breathed as he finally stopped fighting and turned his head to her. "Look at me…look at me."

Her vision was a tad blurry at first but she was soon able to focus her eyes on Hook. She breathed his name again as she turned to embrace him, relieved that he was okay…that he was alive and safe…but she couldn't move. "What…why am I…where are we?"

"We're in Skull's Rock….Emma…"

"Oh my god," she whispered when she realized the danger they were in. The cold water was to her waist and she couldn't move anything from the neck down. It was dark but a few holes from the top allowed a small amount of moonlight to give the cave a soft glow. She could see the entrance to the cave to her right, but in just a few moments the water would rise above it.

"Emma…look at me."

She whipped her head towards him but had to crane her neck up to meet his eyes. "We have to get out of here."

"I know…I've tried to get loose…the ropes are too strong, Emma."

"No one knows we're here," she said as her voice cracked with emotion.

"No…I don't know…what happened when I was with Curly?"

"I…I don't know." She shook her head as she was trying to remember. "I was holding them off…like you asked and…I was fighting this kid, but he wasn't a kid…too strong to be just a kid. Blonde hair…cruel eyes."

"Felix," Hook growled.

"I was beating him, too, but it seems he was just a distraction…someone must have come up behind me. My head is throbbing."

"Aye…mine, too…I saw you on the ground and before I could get to you, someone clocked me. Next thing I knew, we were here…the water's getting higher."

The tips of her hair were now under as the water lapped at her chest. "I'll be under soon."

Hook closed his eyes as he let out a shaky breath. "Emma…I'm sorry…I'm so sorry."

She sighed as she leaned her head against his shoulder. "It isn't your fault."

He rested his cheek against he top of her head. "I shouldn't have left you…I was so worried about Curly, but I…I shouldn't have left you."

"Did Curly get away?"

"Aye…I believe he did."

"Then you have nothing to be sorry for, Killian." Emma closed her eyes and felt the tears begin to form as she felt his warm lips press against her hair. The water was to her neck now and knew she didn't have a lot of time. "I'll never see Henry again."

"No…you will, Swan," he murmured as he nuzzled his cheek against her. "Maybe not in this life…or this world, but you will."

"He'll grow up alone…just like me."

"He won't…too many people in his life love him…he's a blessed and lucky lad to have so many people love him and care for him…he'll be okay."

She was crying now…there was no reason to hold it back…to stay strong. "Killian," she sobbed as she had to tilt her neck up to keep her mouth above water. "I'm scared."

"Don't be, love…death should be an awfully great adventure."

She managed a little smile and sputtered out water that had lapped into her mouth. "Then I'll see you on the other side, Captain."

"Emma," he cried softly as he struggled against the ropes, hoping maybe this time he'd be able to free himself. But it was no use…he had no choice but to watch helplessly as the cold water slipped over her head.

He closed his eyes as his shoulders started to shake uncontrollably. He wanted it to be his turn now…in just a matter of moments his long, miserable life would finally be over. It was painful to realize that just when he had reasons to really start living again, his life would be ripped away from him and the woman he'd grown to love along with him.

He dropped his head in defeat as he opened his eyes and stared at the water inches from him. He wouldn't wait till the water to rise…he'd end it now…he wanted it to be over now. But just as he was about to close his eyes and dip his face into the surface, a flash of brilliant red appeared in the water.

"Ariel," he whispered as the first lit of hope lifted in his chest.

Emma broke through the surface gasping for breath inches in front of him. "Swan!" he yelled as he tilted his head up to keep from going under.

"Killian," she coughed as she still tried to get her breath. "Oh god…Ariel, hurry!"

He could feel her against him under water and with one quick tug his legs were free, then the rope around his waist and lastly the one across his chest. He slipped under the water in exhaustion but was able to come right back up as Emma and Ariel helped him. "Emma…Emma."

She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his neck. "She came out of no where…I was starting to slip away when she shook me awake."

Still holding her tight he glanced over at Ariel who was staring at them with wide, terrified eyes. "Thank you."

"I just remembered one of the downfalls of turning good…you two scared the ever loving crap out of me!"

Hook laughed weakly as he dropped his cheek to Emma's head. "You and me both, doll."

Emma turned her head towards her but didn't leave his arms. "How did you know where we were?"

"I have eyes and ears everywhere, Blondie, but I'll tell you more later…right now we need to get out of here, and it won't be easy."

"She's right," he said as he pulled her back to look at her. "We can't wait out the tide because they will be back as soon as they can to come dispose of our bodies."

"I still can't believe they're capable of something like this," Emma said sadly. "They're just kids."

"Just on the outside…but kids like Felix and Pan are ruthless. We need to move."

"I'm not arguing…let's do it."

"I also need to find a way to get my hook back."

"Oh, you mean this thing?" Ariel asked as she held up his hook with a smile.

"Bloody hell." He snagged it from her. "How did you get it?"

"I capsized their boat and took it back…they were so frantic about getting back in their boat it was easy to do. They probably think it just fell to the bottom of the sea when they toppled over."

"You're a marvel, sweetheart," he said as he securely locked it in place.

Emma couldn't help but smile. "Hook is back."

He flashed her a devilish grin. "Damn right he is…and he's pissed. Now, let's get the hell out of here."

"I'll go first and you follow me, Blondie," Ariel said as they swam towards the opening of the cave. "You're going to have to swim down for a bit before you reach the top of the tunnel leading out to the cove. Just feel your way down and when you get to the tunnel just stay close to the top and pull your way through…there are a bunch of crevices in the rocks to help give you leverage."

She nodded. "Okay…got it."

"I'll be right behind you, okay?"

She looked at Hook. "You better be…just how good of swimmer are you?"

He gave her a look. "I'll manage, Swan…I'm not going to lie, I was a hell of a lot better with two hands, but I'm still pretty good. I'll use my hook to pull me a long the top of the tunnel. I'll be so fast I'll probably pass you."

She grinned at the slight teasing in his voice. "You wish, Hook," she said and then took a deep breath and slipped beneath the surface before he could answer.

It was easier than she thought it would be. She pushed herself down the stonewall and when she made it to the lip of the tunnel she gripped the edges and pushed herself all the way down until her arms were extended above her. She then flipped herself to where she faced the top of the tunnel and began pulling herself along as quickly as she could. She didn't see Hook pass her so that motivated her to keep going with a smile on her face.

When she reached the end she gave herself one last push out and then floated all the way up to the top to find Ariel waiting for her. "Piece of cake," she said as she caught her breath and then turned around to give Hook a playful jibe but he wasn't there.

Her smile dropped as she frantically waited for him to break through the surface, but he never did. "Hook," she said frantically as she started to swim over to the tunnel. "Ariel…Ariel, he was right behind me."

"Stay here," she said firmly and then dove under the surface.

"Please," she murmured as she treaded water alone in the dark. "Don't leave me…this can't happen again…every one always leaves me." As seconds passed her heart started to drop in her chest as she let out a choked sob. "Why do they always leave…"

Her words were cut off when he came crashing through the surface like a bullet as he took in one, dramatic gasping breath. "_Hook!" _She quickly swam to him and grasped his face with her hands. "Hook…Killian."

He gripped her wrist with his hand and tucked the curve of his hook around the other. "I'm okay," he gasped as he touched his forehead to hers.

"What happened?" she asked urgently.

"His hook got stuck in a crevice," Ariel explained as she looked around. "You guys stay here…I'm going to swim below you to scout the area."

"I was right behind you the whole time," Hook began once she was gone. "And then my hook just wouldn't budge. I pulled and tugged and when that didn't work I was just going to remove it, but it was jammed…Ariel showed up just in time and together we were able to wiggle it loose."

"I thought I was going to lose you." She lifted her head so she could meet his eyes and clenched his damp shirt tightly with her hands. "I thought you were going to leave me…I was just telling myself that they always leave me…but then you came back."

"And this surprises you, Swan?" Water swirled as he slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. "I thought we've established the fact that I always will come back to you."

"Yes, you do," she breathed as her eyes flickered up to his. Drops of water danced on the end of his long lashes and his searing blue eyes were filled with passion, longing…and love. "You're a constant surprise to me, Captain Hook."

He flashed a quick grin but then quickly faded when her eyes moved to his lips. "Emma," he said softly and waited until those eyes went back up to his. "After years living in darkness you were the one to bring light back into it…I don't want to go back into that darkness, Emma…I want to stay in the light with you."

When his lips came down on hers, she didn't fight or hesitate, but welcomed it with as much passion and hunger as him. Her arms circled around his neck while his tightened around her waist and his hand gripped strands of her wet, silky hair. She didn't care about distractions…not this time…after what they just went through they deserved a distraction…a wonderful, amazing distraction.

He poured everything into the kiss…all his feelings for her exploded out of him like a shotgun and he couldn't control it…he didn't _want _to control it. He nipped at her lips and then dove his tongue into her mouth and the small whimper she made at the back of her throat made him groan with desperate need for her.

Good god he wished they weren't in the middle of a dark sea with danger all around them. He wished they were back on the Jolly Roger, in his cabin where no one would interrupt him. He desperately wanted to lay her on his bed, slip her out of her clothes and then slip into her. He wanted to know what it felt like to have her under him naked and willing…to know what it felt to have those long legs wrapped tightly around him.

As if she read her mind she lifted those long legs and wrapped them around his waist underwater as she gripped strands of his hair and kissed him senseless. He was so caught off guard that he lost all train of thought and felt themselves slipping under the water.

"We're going to drown ourselves," he gasped as they finally pulled away and she just laughed and came back for more. Good lord, this woman was going to be the death of him, he thought and then moaned when she captured his bottom lip with her teeth. But what a way to go.

"So, sorry to interrupt."

They tore apart gasping for breath to see Ariel grinning at them. "Seriously…I really hate breaking up a steamy kiss like that, but you might want to call it quits for the moment…your rescue mission is coming up on your left."

They turned towards the direction she was pointing to and at first it was too dark to see anything, but then they clearly saw the bow of a rowing ship merging from the dark and heading straight towards them.

"Dad," Emma whispered when she recognized him and then smiled when she saw another face. "Mom."

Hook let out a little laugh as he shared a quick look with Emma. "A few seconds earlier and we would have had an awkward situation on our hands."

"A few seconds earlier and my dad would have killed you."

"It would have been worth it."

Below the surface their hands found each other and their fingers laced together as her parents finally reached him. "Good evening, Charmings," Hook asked as he gave Emma's hand a gentle squeeze. "And how was _your_ day?"


	18. Chapter 18

**Another chapter! A tad bit of a filler but the next one will be better…I'm shifting things a bit in the next chapter, but in a good way. But for now, enjoy this one and please keep those reviews coming! I love them!**

**~Mags**

**Chapter 18**

"Good evening, Charmings," Hook asked as he gave Emma's hand a gentle squeeze. "And how was _your_ day?"

"Oh, just peachy," Snow said as she helped her daughter into the boat. "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," she said breathlessly as she sat in front of her. "A little shaken up, but I'm okay."

"What exactly happened?" Charming asked after the pirate sat next to Emma but was facing him.

"No time for that," Ariel said as she placed her hands on the edge of the boat "We're too close to the Lost One's camp for my liking…you should get back to the ship."

"It's just around the bend," Charming explained as he began rowing. "When Ariel told us you two were in danger we sailed over as quickly as we could."

"Where's Regina and Gold?" Emma asked as she shivered from the cold air and without thinking she leaned in closer to Hook's warmth.

"We don't know," David answered quietly as he kept a steady stroke. "Rumple disappeared on me when we were together…he went off on his own for some reason. I haven't seen him since."

"As for Regina, we got separated…we ran into trouble and were holding them off fine when one of them threatened to know where Henry was before running away Regina took off after him before I could stop her…I tried going after her but I was outnumbered without her and had to head back."

"You haven't seen her since?" Emma asked as they pulled up to the ship.

She just shook her head as she moved out of the way so Hook could get past her to the pulley. "You're father and I went out together to look for both Regina and Gold…no sign of either of him."

Hook vaulted over to the side of the ship and then gave Snow a hand. "Do you think he ran?" he asked looking at her but held out a hand for Emma as well. "It would be cowardly if he did…and just like him."

"I don't think so," David put in as he safely boarded the ship. "I think he went off on his own because he thought it would be best…he definitely knows something we don't…especially regarding Peter Pan."

"Well, I don't particularly care about Stilskin," Hook said as he ran his fingers through his still damp hair. "Its Henry we need to focus on…the Dark One can take care of himself."

"He's right," Emma said looking at her parents. "We need to focus on Henry…it's what they'd both want us to do."

"I don't disagree with you," Snow said as she touched her arm but then looked out towards the island. "I just wish I knew what happened with Regina."

"We won't leave without her," Emma assured her. "Once we know Henry is safe on this ship, we'll find her if she's still lost…but we have to get to Henry first."

Snow looked at her daughter and then to her husband who nodded in agreement. "Okay…then let's do it."

"We're out numbered…so we go in loaded." Emma glanced over at Hook. "I think we need to visit your weapons room again…all of us."

He gave a quick nod but turned to David. "You and Snow head on down there…I have a feeling the queen needs to replenish her arrows."

"You guessed right…I've lost a few."

"Go stock up then…we'll be right down, I just need to talk to Emma."

"We can talk later," she argued as she tried to follow her parents, but he simply gripped her arm and dragged her over to the side of the ship. "Hook, I don't have time for this! My son is god knows where on that island and when we leave this ship I'm not coming back here without him!"

"You and me both, Swan," he said as he took a step closer. "But you need to take a breath."

"No…no, I don't…I need to keep moving…I need to take action…I feel like we've accomplished nothing since we've been here, Hook…It's frustrating as hell!"

"I know you are, Emma," he said urgently yet keeping the tone in his voice calm and gentle. "But you need to listen to me…we're severely outnumbered…especially now without Regina or Gold's magic…we need help."

"We don't have time to…"

"We make time…we can't do this alone, Emma…he's too strong." He placed his hand on her arm. "Please, trust me on this."

She looked up at him with those big, blue eyes…so full of fear and sadness that he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and tell her everything was going to be okay. But he didn't…couldn't…it wasn't what she needed or wanted. All he could do was give her a nod of reassurance as he gently squeezed her arm.

"Okay," she finally said as she kept her eyes on him. "I do trust you, Killian." She then blinked when he started to smile. "What?"

"I like that you call me Hook and Killian…I never know which name you'll use."

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter which name I use…I trust them both."

His heart tumbled into his chest. "Emma," he whispered as he leaned into her.

She felt his warm breath fanning her lips and she closed her eyes as she shifted away slightly. "We can't," she murmured as his rough cheek grazed against hers, sending chills through her body.

"Emma…you say can't say things like that and expect me not to kiss you."

"I'm sorry."

He chuckled as he placed his lips on her forehead. "Don't apologize…you're right it isn't the time…I tend to lose my head when I kiss you, Swan…and right now it needs to stay firmly intact if we tend to save your boy."

She gave a small smile but stepped back from him since she felt the same way. She needed to set her feelings for Hook aside and focus on one thing and one thing only…getting her son back. "So, what's your plan?"

"We send word to the Lost Boys…they're some young, scrappy fighters in that bunch…I should know since I taught most of them."

"And how do we get word to them?"

"With me!"

Emma jolted as Ariel suddenly leapt up from the edge of the ship. "Damnit, Ariel," she gasped as she placed a hand on her heart. "Don't _do _that!"

"Sorry," she said as she perched herself on the railing but by the look of her grin one could tell she wasn't sorry at all. "I'd like to say that I wasn't eavesdropping but I just can't…very sweet moment by the way…really…it touched me…" She patted a hand over heart. "Right here."

Hook started to laugh but choked it back when Emma glared at him. "Uh…anyway, yes…Ariel will get word to them."

"How? Is their hideout by any spring or coves?"

"The Mermaid Cove isn't too far, but I have other ways to reach them." She looked over at Hook. "What do you want me to tell them?"

As Hook and Ariel went over the game plan, Charming and Snow came back up from below fully loaded with swords, daggers…bows and arrows. Emma lifted a brow when she saw her father holding the flail. "Do you really think we need that?"

Snow rolled her eyes. "I tried to convince him that we weren't going into battle with ogres but he wouldn't let it go…like a damn kid in a candy store."

"Just want to be prepared," he said as he gave the flail a little swing. "I plan on using it as a scaring tactic mostly…what's going on here?"

"Sending out for reinforcements," Emma told him and then shared a quick nod with Ariel before she jumped back into the water. "Killian believes we need help since Gold and Regina are MIA."

As Emma looked back over at Hook, David shared a look with his wife. _Killian? _he mouthed with raised brows and Snow responded by a small smile and a shrug before looking back at Hook. "So…what's the plan?"

"We're to meet them just off shore in two hours," Hook answered as he stepped into the circle. "Just east of their camp on the other side of Skull's Rock. We need the element of surprise…and we need to spread out and move into their camp from all angles."

"How many Lost Boys will there be?"

"I'm not sure…twenty or so…and every one of them will be able to fight."

"What about Curly?" Emma asked as she touched his arm.

Hook looked down at her. "I'm going to convince him that I need someone I trust to watch over the Jolly Roger and I need your help convincing him if he fights me on it."

"I have a feeling you'll talk him into it…but of course I'll help if I can."

"Let's hope you're right…I'll be down in the weapons chamber."

"I'll come with you…maybe give that battle axe a try."

"Who's Curly?" David asked Emma as Hook walked off.

Emma smiled after Hook and then back at her father. "His soft spot…we'll be back up in a minute."

David sighed as she walked off and circled an arm around Snow's waist. "He's certainly not Hook's _only_ soft spot."

Snow smiled as she leaned into him. "And how do you feel about that?"

"I don't know…ask me again once we're out of this mess."

"You like him."

David scoffed. "No I don't."

Snow gave him a little nudge. "Do, too."

"Do _not._"

"Do, too."

"Do…okay, you're being ridiculous."

"I like him, too."

David gave her a little scowl and then finally sighed in defeat. "Just…don't tell anybody, okay? _Especially_…Hook."

She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Secret's safe with me, my love."

XXXXX

Later…after they stocked up on weapons, after they strategized over ideas and game plans they were finally ready to leave. And as David and Snow started to board the rowboat, Hook placed a firm but gentle hand on Emma before she could follow them.

"Emma…before we go…" He pulled her away a bit so they could have some privacy. "I want you to know that I'm going to do everything I can to get Henry back…everything."

"I know that, Killian."

"I also want you to promise me that if anything should happen to me…"

"Don't…"

"Just listen to me, Emma…if you have Henry in your arms you get him back to the ship…do you hear me? Do not wait for me…just get him back to the Jolly Roger."

"Yes…I hear you, but you have to promise me the same thing." When she saw the look in his eyes she let out a sarcastic laugh. "Yes, not as easy as you think, is it? If anything happens to _me _and you have Henry, you take him back here where he's safe…and I'll promise you the same thing."

"Okay," he finally said as he reached up and fiddled with her hair. "But if something does happen to you, Emma…I'm going to be severely pissed off at you."

She gave him a little smirk and then rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well…right back at you, Hook."

"Wouldn't be the first time," he said with a grin.

"Hey!"

They both turned to see David standing in the boat with his hands on his hips. "Let's get going…I'm ready to get my grandson back."

Hook gave him a fierce grin. "We're ready," he said as they walked to the boat and held out his hand for Emma. "Right, Swan?"

"More than ready." She took his hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Let's go find Henry and bring him home."


	19. Chapter 19

**OMG, finally got this chapter done! It took forever! I kind of jumped ahead a bit but in a way where you still kind of knows what happens. I hope it doesn't disappoint anyone too much, I just wanted to get to the second part of the story and I really want to be done before season 3 airs! It's almost here! Anyway, hope you enjoy it!**

**Mags**

**Chapter 19**

Emma stood by herself on the port side of the Jolly Roger as she watched Neverland getting smaller and smaller as they sailed away. It seemed strange that it was only a few hours ago when they first went ashore to rescue Henry when it felt like it was days ago. Getting Henry back wasn't easy and there were definitely some close calls…a little too close for her comfort…but he was safe and with us once more.

They didn't have to leave anyone behind. Gold and Regina were on board as well, although she still wasn't quite sure what had happened with the two of them. Gold was being a tad distant and mysterious about his time in Neverland, although with Regina, she knew about Robin Hood.

Robin Hood in Neverland? That was a new one…but at this point nothing could surprise her. She still wasn't exactly sure how he got to Neverland in the first place, but he had saved Regina's life and in the end was a big factor in helping them get away.

Unfortunately, he had to be left behind to do so and Regina did not take it well, but at the same time she knew Henry's safety was the most important thing. Robin himself was the one to convince her of that and promised her he'd find a way out of Neverland and back to her.

It didn't take a genius to figure out something had happened between the two of them, especially with the steamy kiss they shared before they parted. She didn't know what to think about Regina having a man in her life…there really hadn't been anyone since Graham and well…she ended that by crushing his heart…literally.

It wasn't until she saw the look on Regina's face when they first began to sail away that she realized what she felt for Robin was the real deal. "I'll help you," Emma had said as she placed a hand on Regina's shoulder. "Once we're back in Storybrook and we know Henry's safe…I'll do what I can to get him back for you."

Regina turned ho her with wide, wary eyes. "Why would you do that?"

Emma gave a little smile and a shrug. "Why wouldn't I?"

She had left it at that and went to check on Henry and give her the alone time she craved and needed. She had meant what she said…not only for Regina, but for Robin as well. He risked his life to save them and for that alone she would do what she could to help him.

The sound of childish laughter made her finally turn away from the sea and looked up to see Hook standing by the helm smiling at Curly, who was standing on a platform while gripping the wheel with his tiny hands. Curly didn't want to say goodbye to Killian again so he decided he was ready to grow up and chose to come back with them.

"Am I doing the right thing, Emma?" Killian had asked as they watched Curly wave goodbye to his fellow Lost Boys.

"How can you even ask that?" Emma responded. "I only wish more would join him."

"Aye…especially Tootles." He walked over to the edge of the ship just as the Lost Boys were melting back into the trees. "He's just not ready to grow up…face his demons."

"It's scary to leave what you know."

"Very true, lass." He then turned his back on Neverland and looked down at her. "We best set sail now that everyone is safe on board. Where's Henry?"

"Down below with dad…he's getting him cleaned up."

"How is he fairing?"

"A few bumps and bruises, but he'll be okay…thanks to you."

"I didn't…"

"You found him, Killian," she interrupted before he could deny it. "You found him and brought him back to me."

"I only did what I promised to do, Swan." But he still turned to her and lightly touched her cheek. "I'm glad he's okay."

Before she could say anything he stepped back. "Why don't you and Curly pull the anchor up and we'll get this ship going and go home."

"Killian." He paused at the base of the stairs leading up to the helm and turned to her. "To answer your question…you did do the right thing…bringing Curly with us." She walked over to him and together they looked over at Curly who was now talking animatedly to her mother.

"He can have a home in Storybrooke, Hook…he can go to school, make friends, grow up…fall in love. You're giving him a life…so yes…you're doing the right thing."

She watched him take a steady breath as he kept his eyes trained on Curly and then finally nodded as he reached up and gently caressed her hair. "Thank you."

He went up to the helm after that and then she had gone over to Curly, asking him if he wanted to help her pull up the anchor. His excitement was infectious and she couldn't help but smile as she took his hand and led him over to the ropes that were attached to the anchor.

Afterwards, he had run up to the helm with Hook and hadn't left his side since. She watched with a small smile as Killian slipped behind Curly and helped him turn the wheel slightly and then nuzzle his head in encouragement. She wondered if he realized he had officially become a father figure…probably not…the thought would absolutely terrify him.

His eyes suddenly met hers and she jumped guiltily as if she'd been caught doing something wrong. Not knowing what to do next, she gave a little awkward wave and then retreated over to the bow of the ship where her parents and Henry were.

Killian watched her go with slight amusement and then let out a sigh of frustration. There was nothing more than he wanted to do then to grab Emma and take her back to his cabin and finish what they started in those cold murky waters. His ship, however, was a bit too crowded for that so alone time with his Swan would just have to wait.

"Killian?"

He looked down to see Curly turned around and looking up at him. "Eyes on the horizon, son," he said as he took his hand on his head and twirled him back around, but then he shifted so he was facing him.

"Do you think I'll like it?" he asked after a moment of hesitation. "Growing up?"

The question threw him a little and truthfully, he probably wasn't the best person to answer this question since his upbringing was far from normal. However, he knew this would be the first of many advices or questions the lad would hit him with through the years, so he might as well get use to it.

"Aye," he finally said with a nod. "I think it will be a wonderful adventure for you, lad…but growing up is never easy and you're going to go through some heartache and pain…but if you're lucky…the love and happiness in your life will outweigh the bad."

"What if I'm not lucky?" he asked with wide worried eyes.

Killian chuckled softly as he shook his head. "But you already are, my boy…we haven't even left this world yet and you already have a ship full of people that will love and care for you."

He gave him a silly grin. "Even you?"

Killian leaned in until he was inches from his face. "Especially me," he said with a grin and then swooped his hook arm around his tiny waist and spun him around. He laughed as he squealed in delight and even though he knew it wasn't going to be easy, he knew he'd never regret bringing Curly back in his life.

"Hey, Henry!"

Killian immediately stopped spinning him and looked to see Henry standing off to the side with his hands stuffed in his jeans. He had a bruise under his left eye and small bandage on his forehead that was partly hidden by his bangs. He was watching them with a hint of intrigue in his eyes and Killian could tell by the slight shuffling of his feet that he was a tad nervous.

He wasn't the only one, he thought as he set Curly back on his feet. He still couldn't quite believe this young boy was Milah's grandson, but every time he looked at him he knew it was true. He had her eyes.

"Do you want a turn at the wheel?" Curly asked as he looked up at him with a grin. "I've been doing it for awhile now so you can if you want…it's easy."

He gave Curly a small smile. "Yeah…I know…my father taught me."

Curly's eyes widened. "You have a father? You're so lucky."

"Not so lucky," he said as he spared a quick glance with Hook. "He's gone now."

Curly let out a sigh. "Did he abandon you? My father did…I don't remember too much about him, but I remember him walking away."

"I'm sorry," Henry said gently and shook his head. "But my father didn't abandon me…he…he died."

"Did he love you when he died?"

Henry swallowed the lump in his throat and gave a quick nod. "Yes…yes, he did."

"Then you're still very lucky, Henry." He then turned back to Killian and gave him a smile. "Can I go down below and look around?"

"This ship is your home now, Curly…you can go anywhere you like."

He smiled and then turned to leave only to stop and turn back around. "Aidan."

Killian frowned. "I'm sorry?"

"That was my name," he said softly as if he was just now remembering this. "Before I came to Neverland…my mother named me Aidan."

Killian walked over and knelt down in front of him. "And is that what you wish to be called now? Aidan?"

"Curly was my name in Neverland…it only seems right that to go back to Aidan since I'm leaving it behind."

"Aidan it is then," he said with a nod. "Although it might take awhile to get use to."

Henry watched the boy smile and then run off down to the deck. "He sounds Irish."

"Pardon?"

Henry turned back to Hook. "He sounds like he's from Ireland…it's a country in my world," he added when Hook still looked confused.

"Ah…quite a big world you live in, Henry."

"I guess." He gave a little shrug. "Although I haven't seen that much beyond Storybrooke."

"Would you like to someday?" he asked as he returned to the helm.

Henry slowly followed him. "Sure…but I'd rather see the Enchanted Forest."

"Well…considering who your family is…I'm betting that's possible."

"Do you want to go back?"

He let out a sarcastic laugh. "I have no one waiting for me in that world…so I am in no hurry to return to it."

"Sooo…does, that mean you'd stay in Storybrooke?"

He glanced over and raised a brow. "Would it bother you if I did?"

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "I haven't made up my mind about you."

Hook chuckled softly. "Is that so?" he asked with a grin.

"Yes…but you did risk your life to save me."

"I promised your mother I would do whatever it took to get you back, Henry." He gave a little shrug as he looked away for a moment. "Now that might not mean much to you, coming from a pirate…but I'm an honorable man when it comes down to it and I keep my promises to the people that matter."

"Like my mother?"

"Aye," he said softly. "And you, Henry…I know you don't trust me and why should you? You don't know me…but you do matter to me, so you _can _trust me."

"Because you loved my grandmother."

His heart tumbled in his chest and had to take a moment to steady himself. "That's…part of the reason…I did love your grandmother…very much."

"My dad told me she left her family to be with you."

The kid definitely wasn't making it easy for him, he thought as he took a moment to adjust the helm. "Aye…she wasn't happy with Rumple…with Gold…and although she loved Balefire…she wasn't cut out to be a mother." He looked back at him. "She wasn't perfect, Henry…she had her flaws, but I was too in love with her to care. We…discussed going back and getting Bae…to be honest, I'm the one who brought it up more. I knew what it was like to be abandon by a parent and I didn't want the boy to go through what I did, so I kept trying to convince her."

"And she always had an excuse, didn't she?"

"Smart lad," he said as he gave him a nod of approval. "I eventually stopped bringing him up…I tried telling myself it wasn't my business anyways and then when Milah died, everything changed. I didn't give him a single thought until the night I fished him out of the waters in Neverland all those years ago."

"My dad wouldn't tell me much about it," Henry said as he took another step closer and turned so they were now standing side by side, looking out at the horizon. "He just told me you were the one who taught him to sail."

"Aye…I thought I'd take him under my wing…raise him to be a good, honorable man…I was even ready to give up my revenge so that I could be there for him."

"But he didn't trust you."

"He didn't trust me," he confirmed with a nod. "I don't blame him for that…for his whole life he had believed I was the enemy…and perhaps I was…he just couldn't get past it."

"He made a mistake."

Hook turned and looked down at him in shock. "Did he?"

"Don't get me wrong, I'm glad he did because…well, I wouldn't be here, but…yes, I think he could have trusted you…if what you said is true…you keep the promises to the people that matter…did he matter?"

"Aye."

Henry nodded. "Then he made a mistake."

Dumfounded, Hook could only stare in completely awe and amusement. "You're quite a clever young lad, Henry."

"Thanks…and although the verdicts still out on you…I like you okay."

Hook busted out a laugh as he gave him a friendly nudge. "That's good enough for me, lad."

"Can I take over the helm now?"

"Actually, I have a better idea…we've sailed far enough away from Neverland so I think it's time for us to travel through worlds." He snuck his hand in his coat and pulled out a small brown drawstring pouch and held it out to Henry. "Would you care to do the honors?"

"What is it?" he asked as he took the pouch and turned when Hook gestured for him to head to the deck.

"Pixie dust," he said placing a hand on his shoulder as they went to the bow of the ship. "Compliments of Tink."

"Will it work like a magic bean?" he asked as they reached Emma and her parents.

"It's how I got out of here last time, so it should do the trick."

"Go ahead, Henry," Emma said with a smile and encouraging nod. "Give it a good throw."

Henry gripped the pouch tightly in his fist and then cocked his arm way back. "Storybrooke…hereee, weee, _come_!"

The brown pouch sailed through the air in a long, looping arch and when it landed in the water it sent out a little ripple and the air began to shimmer. They were now sailing into a glistening circle that swirled in the air.

"Hey," David said with a frown. "Where's the crazy water vortex?"

"Sorry mate," Hook said as he placed a hand on his back. "Pixie Dust works a little differently."

David dropped his shoulders in disappointment. "Aww, man…I really wanted to do that again."

"Don't worry, honey," Snow said as they sailed through the circular portal and out the other side. "We'll have plenty of other times to travel through worlds."

He smiled as he leaned down and kissed her. "You're such a comfort to me, Snow."


	20. Chapter 20

**Ahh, new update and I'm nervous about it! This is actually a chapter about Neal (runs under the table and hides). I know, I know…I'm sorry, but Neal is a big factor in the last part of this fic and I wanted to do something a little differently. I don't hate Neal…I like the guy…just don't' want him with Emma, so I thought it be interesting if he began to develop another relationship with a female…Mulan. Personally, I don't even know what I think about it…but, I thought it be interesting enough to run with it. Warrior Fire has begun! Don't worry though, it'll be mostly CS…TRUST ME! Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 20**

Neal stood on the docks in Storybrooke with his eyes on the horizon as he waited for something...anything...to happen. He didn't know what to expect really...he hardly thought the Jolly Roger was going to suddenly appear out of thin air, but hell, anything was possible in Storybrooke.

He hadn't been in Storybrooke long, he had only just arrived a few days ago, but the waiting made it feel like weeks. He felt so useless waiting. He wanted to be with them...wanted to save Henry, but he was powerless. For now.

The former giant and his crew had started planting more magic beans after Regina destroyed the last crop. It took time and patience...two things he didn't have at the moment, but last he heard they'd be ready to try in two days. It was two days too long in his opinion.

It could be worse...at least he wasn't in The Enchanted Forest anymore...and if it hadn't been for Mulan, he probably would still be stuck there. He liked Mulan from the first moment...when he was still weak from his healing she would spend most of her time by his bedside. Urging him to take more medicine, checking his wound repeatedly in fear of infection or just lending an ear to talk to. Sure, Aurora and even Philip had checked on him and made sure he was comfortable, but it had been Mulan that stuck by him the most.

She had been so serious, he thought as he took a seat on one of the benches but kept his eyes on the sea. Her brows were always furrowed, her mouth firm and strong...even when she tended to his wounds, her hands were gentle but her body still remained tight and rigid as if she expected an attack at any moment...

_"So, why are you always the one stuck babysitting me?" Neal asked as she carefully lifted the bandages. "Do you miss me or just hate being the third wheel?"_

_She gave him a strange look. "I don't know what you mean? Third wheel?"_

_He winced slightly she put poured some antibacterial liquid over the wound. "It's an expression we say in the world I came from," he said laughing through the pain. "When you're forced to hang around two other people that are a couple...are in love."_

_"Oh." Her brows furrowed in thought as she dabbed the cloth over his wounded flesh. "Yes...that does make sense, doesn't it? Third wheel...that's very clever."_

_"I can't quite take credit for that one." He grimaced again as he pushed himself up to a sitting position. "But thanks."_

_"Would you like me to help you put your shirt back on?"_

_Neal chuckled as he shook his head. "No thanks...I'm more comfortable without it...it won't bother you if I leave it off, will it?"_

_She lifted a brow. "Do I look like the kind of woman that faints dreamily at a barechested man?"_

_Neal grinned and then shook his head. "Nope...not one bit."_

_She gave him a firm nod. "You're healing along just fine...you'll get back on your feet soon enough." She stood back up on her feet. "I'll leave you now so you can rest."_

_"Mulan?" She stopped at the entrance to the small tent and turned back around. "I need to get back to Storybrooke...as soon as I'm well enough I have to find away to get back. I need to get back to..."_

_"Emma," she finished for him and gave him the tiniest bit of a smile. "Yes, I know."_

_He was going to say Henry, but decided it wasn't important enough to correct her because she wasn't wrong. He needed to be with Emma, too. "Will you guys help me?"_

_"Of course," she said softly. "I liked Emma...when she was here...so I'll do whatever I can to help you get home."_

_It had been the first time he'd seen her soften and she looked breathtaking. "Thank you, Mulan...and you don't have to go," he added when she turned to leave again. "If I rest any more, I just might go insane."_

_"I suppose I could stay a bit longer if you wish...avoid being...a third wheel."_

_"Thatta girl."_

_She gave that tiny smile again as she sat back on the edge of his bed. "Will you tell me about your world? Storybrooke?"_

_"Storybrooke is only a tiny part of it...a dot on the map really...it's a very, very big world."_

_Her eyes lit with facination. "Does it have many realms?"_

Thinking about it now, Neal couldn't help but smile...Mulan had a talent for making him smile and most of the time it was completly unintentional...but that's what made her so great. That night in the tent was the start of a friendship he hadn't been looking for, but now couldn't imagine his life without it. She risked her life to get him here and when it was time for him to finally jump through the portal to Storybrooke, she simply held out her hand and looked up at him and said, "Are you ready?"

_His eyes widened. "What?"_

_"You don't honestly think I would let you go back alone, do you?"_

_"Mulan," he said shaking his head. "This is your home."_

_"No...it's really not...my home has always been with the people who need me, Neal...and you need me." She looked over at PHillip and Aurora who were standing by with their arms around each other. "I already said my goodbyes to them...Aurora has Phillip to look after her and I no longer need to be their...third wheel."_

_"You really like that saying, don't you?"_

_"Quite...I promised to get you home, Neal and that's what I'm doing...I have to make sure you get back safely."_

_"You might not be able to return."_

_"It's a chance I'm willing to take and it's okay if I don't...I do love my adventures, Neal and this will be one hell of an adventure." _

_Neal slowly grinned before finally taking her hand. They both turned to Philip and Aurora and they lifted their hands in farewell and then looked at each other one last time before finally leaping into the portal together._

She had been right. He did need her and honestly didn't know how he would have survived these last few days without her. She kept him grounded and assured him that they would return safely. It also was rather fun introducing her to modern times, such as electricity and indoor plumbing. She had claimed the shower was a truly magical thing. And just yesterday, when he wanted to take his mind off Henry and Emma, he decided to take her for her first car ride. She had been scared at first, but once they made it past the town limits he punched on the gas and she let out a delightful shriek that turned into laughter. He had taken her to the Rabbit Hole and bought her a beer and watched with amusement as she studied the jukebox in fascination. He taught her darts...and she of course kicked his ass. She hit the bulls-eye almost every damn time.

"Neal?"

He turned around to see Mulan walking down the docks towards him. She was dressed in a pair of jeans with tall black boots that went up to just below her knees. She had on a fitted black sweater and her ink black hair was down and floating around her face in the breeze. That had been surprising since he's never seen her with her hair down...it was always bounded tightly back and out of her face. He then noticed her sword that was strapped around her waist and securely at her side. You can take the warrior out of the Enchated Forest, he thought with a smile.

"Hey." He scooted over to make room on the bench. "Today's fashion looks good on you."

She gave a little shrug as she sat down. "I feel naked without my armor...these clothes are so light."

He chuckled. "You can move more swiftly in them...and your hairs down."

"I always wore it back so it would keep out of my eyes when I fight, but I thought I'd chance it today." She frowned slightly as she studied him. "How long have you been out here?"

"Not that long," he said with a sigh as he turned back to the sea. "I feel like they should be back already."

"You can't know that."

"I know...plus, time is different there...it messes with your mind."

"Are you nervous about seeing Hook again?"

The question surprised him. He figured she'd mention Henry, Emma or even his father, but Hook? It threw him off a bit. "I...don't know...haven't thought about it really."

"You're a horrible liar, Neal."

He rolled his eyes. "God, you sound like Emma."

"I know Hook was a big part of your life when you were young...you told me yourself."

"It was a long time ago...I barely remember him...okay, that was a lie," he added quickly before she could project. "I guess I am...a little...I still can't quite believe he went back to Neverland...and that my father is with him."

"Belle said he had originally stolen the bean…which sounds more like him…but that he eventually came back. He turned around for a reason, Neal…maybe he's ready to change."

He gave her an odd look. "Why are you all of the sudden Hook's biggest fan?"

"The last time I saw him…he was dueling with Emma…a swordfight for the possession of the compass." She paused as turned away from the sea to face him and waited until he looked at her. "In the middle of the fight…the satchel that held Aurora's heart was flung in the air…it was going straight into the portal, but Hook…right in the middle of their battle…held onto Emma's foot as leverage and snagged it with his hook. He then tossed it to me like it was no big deal."

Neal sighed. "So, he has a soft spot for the ladies…so what?"

"Neal," she said with a hint of impatience in her voice. "A truly evil man wouldn't have even cared about her heart…he would have purely focused on his objective no matter what the consequences. I know Hook isn't perfect, but…I believed right then and there…that there was good in him."

"I know he's not evil," he said after a moment. "I've always known that…but you don't have to be evil to be selfish."

"And you believe at the end of the day…he'll always put him first."

He nodded. "Yes…yes, I do…and it's going to take a hell of a lot of convincing for me to change that."

"That's understandable…and I'm on your side, Neal…no matter what happens."

He smiled at her and then put a friendly arm around her shoulders. "Thanks, Mu."

She grimaced. "You know I hate that."

He chuckled as he gave her a friendly kiss on her head. "I know…that's why I do it." He then shot to his feet and rolled his shoulders as he let out a huff. "Let's get out of here…go to Granny's diner and get some cheeseburgers and…"

"Neal."

"What?" He saw that her eyes were suddenly trained on something out at sea so he quickly spun around…and his heart dropped.

The Jolly Roger was far off, but you could see it clear as day heading straight for them. "Oh, my god," he murmured as he unconsciously reached out for Mulan's hand. "They're back…go…go into town and tell the others."

"Okay," she said but before she left she turned and threw her arms around him. "I told you everything would be okay."

"We don't know who's on board," he murmured but returned the hug anyway.

"Do you want me to stay?"

"No…no, I'm okay…I'll see you back in town."

She nodded as she lingered in his arms for one more moment before she finally pulled apart and ran down the dock. She was happy for their return and prayed that Emma and Henry were safe and sound.

The only thing she wasn't too happy about was the fact that she was about to be a third wheel again…but this time with Neal and Emma.

It didn't matter, she thought as she rounded the corner and sprinted down the main street. It was something she was familiar with…she knew how to handle it. She had grown to care a great deal for Neal and if a life with Emma was what he truly wanted, then she would be happy for him.

She would always be a warrior first…whether she liked it or not.


	21. Chapter 21

**Wow, I am so sorry this has taken so long to update! I hope it was worth the wait! I've already started on the next one so I'm hoping I'll update a bit quicker next time! Anyway, hope you enjoy! Thanks again for all the reviews and follows! Please feel free PM me or tackle my ask box at anytime for anything! I'd love it!**

**~Mags**

**Chapter 21**

"He's changed."

Killian glanced at Emma who stood next to him at the helm but her eyes were on Henry, who was at the bow of the ship with Aidan. "Neverland can certainly change you."

"It's like he's not a kid anymore…he grew up in Neverland, which is so incredibly ironic."

"He'll be okay, lass."

She smiled softly as she glanced at him but the smile didn't last long. "He's been through so much in such a short time."

"So have you."

She shook her head. "I'm not worried about me."

He rolled his eyes at her. "What else is new, sweetheart? You're always putting others before you...if I didn't care for you so much, I'd find it rather irritating."

She smiled a little. "You care for me?"

His eyes narrowed. "You can go ahead and wipe that smirk off your face, love…I'm certainly not happy about it, but it seems I have a thing for sassy, stubborn blondes that handcuff me multiple times, knock me out cold and kiss me brainless in mermaid infested waters."

Her smile brightened…she couldn't help it. He just looked so adorable standing there looking irritable and annoyed. It surprised her how much of a turn on it was and she wanted nothing more than to jump him right then and there. However, since her parents were standing close by she didn't think it was wise. She decided a verbal response would be the best way to go.

"Despite your arrogance and need to make sexual innuendoes at every given opportunity…I care about you, too."

He knew she was trying to be funny, but her words still sent his heart skipping a beat in his chest. Someone cared for him…_Emma_ caredfor _him_…no one had in his long, miserable life since Milah, so it was a wonderful thing to hear after all this time. But as much as it touched him, he still kept it playful as he gave her a little pout. "Aww, honey…that's the sweetest thing." He held out his hook arm. "C'mon…let's have a hug."

Emma gave him a look. "Really?"

"C'mon," he said as he waved her in. "We're having a moment…let's hug it out."

"You do know my dad's standing right over there, don't you?"

"Worth the risk," he said as he pulled her against his side and then sighed when she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Very much worth the risk."

"Looks like he's too busy to notice anyways."

Hook looked over portside to see David kissing his wife passionately with the wind whipping around them. "Go, Charming," he said with a hint of pride in his voice.

Emma chuckled softly. "Sounds like you've made a new friend."

"Seems that way," he said as he looked up to check the wind in the sails. "But don't tell him that, he'll just get mad."

She smiled softy as pressed her cheek against the cool leather of his vest. "He could use a friend."

Killian snorted a laugh. "The prince is loved by all, Swan…he has too many friends."

"That's not the same thing." She leaned back a bit so she could crane her neck up to him. "There are many people that love and admire him…but they're not his friends…they look to him as a leader, as a man they trust to do the right thing…you don't see him that way, Killian…you see him more as David then Prince Charming…and that's what he needs."

"Perhaps you're right," he said with a small smile. "Besides…I think it'll do David some good if I was a bad influence on him…too much of a goodie, goodie."

"As long as it doesn't involve me arresting you both," she said dryly causing him to laugh and Emma couldn't help but smile as she leaned into him once more.

XXXX

Aidan was quite the chatterbox. He was talking a mile a minute and Henry wondered if he ever needed to catch a breath before he turned blue in the face. He didn't blame him, though…after years in Neverland he imagined it was quite exciting to be entering into a whole new world.

So he mostly stayed quiet and let him do the talking as he smiled or laughed at the appropriate times. His eyes then shifted over to the helm and felt something twist painfully in his belly when he saw his mom lean into the pirate's arms. He wasn't an idiot, he knew something was going on between them…even longer than either of them could expect.

The way Hook stared at his mom in the diner…it seemed like a lifetime ago but he still remembered the undeniable spark that passed between them. And when they headed back from New York…he found his mom in Hook's cabin but didn't make himself known as he watched her explore his personal space. They way she smiled as she pulled out a book and then letting out a surprised laugh after she opened it. "He has notes in the margins," she said out loud.

He had quickly backed out without her noticing and pretending to call for her so he wouldn't get caught staring, but seeing her so relaxed in his space was the first sign he got that something might have happened between his mom and the pirate. He didn't like it…he of course wanted her to get back with his dad…but he knew now that couldn't happen. His dad was dead…and he wasn't coming back. He needed to accept that and move on…obviously so did his mom and if she truly was happy with Hook…he wasn't going to stand in the way.

"Hey! Hey!" Adrian exclaimed suddenly as he tugged on Henry's sleeve! "I see land!"

Henry turned his back on Hook and Emma and then smiled when he saw the distant shore of his home.

"Is that Storybrooke?" Aidan asked with wide eyes.

"Yeah…that's your new home, Aidan."

Aidan grinned up at him. "I've never had a one before."

Henry frowned slightly. "Not even before Neverland."

"No…I lived on the streets with my mum…it wasn't till she abandoned me that Tink found me and took me back to Neverland."

"Do you remember where you're from?" he asked as the ship took them closer and closer to the docks. "I'm thinking you lived in Ireland. Does that sound familiar?"

"Sort of," he said as he shrugged his little shoulders. "Is Ireland in this world?"

"Yes…but it's pretty far…I bet Hook would sail you there if you wanted to see it."

He thought about it for a moment and then shook his head. "No…I don't want it to bring up any bad memories."

"I can understand that."

"Maybe one day when I'm older," he said with a laugh. "I can't believe I'm going to grow up…I can't wait to get taller…I'm sick of always looking up at people."

Henry laughed. "You and me both, Aidan…it's actually weird not being the shortest anymore and having to…"

He trailed off when he noticed a figure on the docks…they were too far away to tell who it was but something tingled in his belly as they got closer. He knew that frame…it was impossible…but he knew who was waiting for them on the dock.

"Dad," he whispered as he gripped one of the ropes for balance and got closer to the bow.

"That's your dad?" Adian asked as he joined him. "But I thought you said he was dead."

"We thought he was," Henry said with a laugh. "But it's him…that's my dad!"

He saw Neal start to wave his arms back and forth and Henry waved back with enthusiasm before spinning around on his heels. "Mom!"

Emma turned away from Killian just as Henry came flying up to the helm. "Henry?"

"He's alive!" he exclaimed as he threw his arms around her. "Dad's alive!"

Her belly tightened as her head snapped up and sure enough there he was…standing on the docks with his hands in his pockets and a grin on his face. "Oh my god."

"What's going on?" David asked with Snow on his heels.

"My dad's alive!" Henry said as he left Emma to join his grandparents.

"It's impossible," Emma whispered to herself and then jolted when a hand touched her shoulder. "Tamara shot him…there was no way he could have survived that."

"And yet he did," he said and gently tugged on his shoulder until she was facing him. "Henry didn't lose his father after all."

"Killian…"

"Why don't you go down and help David with securing the lines…I need to concentrate on docking."

She hesitated for a moment, it didn't seem right just turning her back on him without saying something…anything…but she knew it wasn't the time and also knew Killian wouldn't want to hear it. Neal alive changed things between them…exactly how or what, she didn't know…but things were definitely going to be different.

When she left him he turned back to the helm and took a moment to close his eyes and compose him self. He shoved his feelings for Emma temporarily aside as he focused on going through the motions of docking his ship. He adjusted his steering, called out to David to loosen the sails to slow them down, then instructed Aidan to drop anchor.

Henry ran off his ship as soon as they were safely docked and Hook felt his heart tighten when he heard Neal's joyous laughter as he picked him up and swung him around. He still couldn't get over the fact that Balefire was all grown up…that he was a father of his own…and that he shared a son with the woman he had fallen in love with.

There was no denying it…especially to himself. Somewhere along the way, besides his better judgment, he did fall for the Swan girl. From the first moment his eyes fell on her he heard the warning bells go off that this woman was different. That this woman would change his life whether he wanted it to or not.

And she did. She changed everything.

The moment they had just shared together at the helm…with her arms around his waist and her cheek resting against his chest…had been one of the happiest moments of his long life. His heart had been filled with such joy and wonder that it was almost painful…but he still welcomed it full heartily. He didn't want it to ever end.

But it did…when Henry came rushing up with excitement and joy on his face, claiming his father was still alive. The words were like an anvil crushing on his heart. He knew then and there that there was a chance he would lose her…that there was a chance that even though Emma cared for him, her love for Neal was stronger.

Even though he wouldn't back down, he also had to prepare himself that Neal coming back from the dead could mean Emma walking out of his life. He wouldn't return back to the dark, though…he had Aidan to take care of now and as much as he loved Emma, he wasn't going to wallow if she made the wrong choice and chose to be with Neal.

And even though this complicated things, he was still glad Bae was alive…he had been devastated when Emma had told him he was dead. He had even felt regret…regret that he didn't get the chance to talk with Bae…Neal…that he didn't get to have some sort of closure with him.

And now there he was…standing a few feet in front of him on the docks looking down at his son with love as he listen to him jabber away. Gold, who was still decked out in his Rumpelstiltskin form, joined him next, but the look he had on his face showed no sign of the Dark One. Neal had lifted an eyebrow at his attire but Gold waved it off before bringing him in for a hug.

While father and son were reunited, Hook watched Regina pull Henry aside to saying something to him with a quick smile. Henry nodded and then hugged her around the waist while Regina dropped a quick kiss on top of his head. She then touched Neal's arm and said something to him that made him give her a quick nod of acknowledgment before she turned and walked away.

Snow reached up and gave Neal a quick hug, but David just gave him a curt nod and his back a manly slap before grabbing his wife's hand and leading her down the docks towards town, with Gold following shortly after.

It was then that he realized Emma had yet to leave his ship. She was standing on the top of the platform looking at Neal but didn't show any signs of moving. "Emma?"

She turned and looked down at him. "I can't seem to make myself move."

He let out a sigh as he glanced over at Neal who was now listening to Henry but his eyes kept shifting over to them. "Emma." His searing blue eyes flickered back up to hers. "Are you glad he's here…that he's safe and sound in Storybrooke?"

"Of course I am," she shot back defensively. "I was heartbroken when he fell through that portal."

"I know you were," he said softly. "I know what he means to you…so why don't you get the bloody hell off this ship and go show him. He's probably wondering why you haven't already."

She let out a shaky laugh and then lifted a brow. "Is that an order, captain?"

"Aye."

She pursed her lips as she nodded slowly. "Okay, then." She turned on her heels and started down the ramp but then paused halfway and looked back up at him. "Promise me one thing."

"What?"

"Don't leave."

He lifted a brow. "Do you think I'd do that?"

"No…yes…I don't know…all I know is that I don't want to come back to the docks and find you and your ship gone."

"I have no where pressing to be at the moment, Swan…you need not worry."

She let out a sigh of relief. "Okay…all right…I knew that, I just…I wanted you to know that I don't want you to go."

"You don't need to tell me something I already know…now, get out of here."

She gave him a little smile before finally making her way down the ramp and onto the deck. He was there with Henry at his side and the sight warmed her heart…how could it not? Killian's words rang back to her…

_Looks like Henry didn't lose his father after all._

The joy in that made her finally go from a hurried walk to an excited trot as she finally reached him. "You've got nine-lives, you jerk," she said as she stepped into his arms.

He chuckled as he held on tightly to her…something he didn't think he would do again. It felt good to have her in his arms…it was as if no time had passed and they were both still young and in love and nothing else mattered. So why did it feel like something was missing? Why did he not feel that same rush of joy and love like he did all those years ago? Sure, they both had grown-up, both were different people…but at the end of the day he knew he still loved her.

That would be enough…that _had_ to be enough.


	22. Chapter 22

**Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy! (Especially you Captain Fire fans)**

**~Mags**

**Chapter 22**

"You've got nine-lives, you jerk," she said as she stepped into his arms.

He chuckled as he held on tightly to her…something he didn't think he would do again. It felt good to have her in his arms…it was as if no time had passed and they were both still young and in love and nothing else mattered. So why did it feel like something was missing? Why did he not feel that same rush of joy and love like he did all those years ago? Sure, they both had grown-up, both were different people…but at the end of the day he knew he still loved her. That would be enough…that had to be enough.

"No…just lucky," he finally said and then flickered his eyes up to the Jolly Roger to see Hook watching them from the bow. "Took you long enough to get down here."

"I know…I'm sorry." She slowly stepped back so she could look up at him. "I just couldn't believe you were there…I thought I was seeing a ghost…Killian finally snapped me out of it and practically pushed me off the ship."

His brows lifted. "Killian, is it?"

"What happened to you?" she asked ignoring him and then gave him a little nudge when she noticed he was staring at Hook. "Neal…what happened? Where did you go?"

"It's a long story," he said as he made he looked back at her. "But I ended up in the Enchanted Forest…your friends found me."

"Friends? You mean, Aurora and Mulan?"

"And Phillip."

"Phillip? Aurora's Phillip? I thought he…"

"They were able to save him after you and Mary Margaret left…anyway, once I was well enough, Mulan and I went out on our own to help me get back…I couldn't have done it without her."

Emma smiled. "Well…I'll have to thank her if I ever see her again."

"You can thank her now…she's here."

Emma's eyes widened. "What? Mulan? Here? In Storybrooke?"

"Yeah," he said softly with a smile. "She's here…she wanted to make sure I got here safely…and now that Aurora is with Phillip, she felt like I needed her help more…and she was right. I seriously don't know how I would have handled these last days without her…waiting for you guys to return has been agonizing, but she did her best to keep my mind off of it. She's in town now…letting people know you're back."

His eyes lit up a little whenever he said her name…he probably didn't even realize it, but it was a look he used to give her when they were together. She also recognized the look when he introduced her to Tamara…it made her realize that he truly did love Tamara. She had been okay with it…she wanted him to be happy. That changed of course when she realized that Tamara was lying to her and suspected she had been the one to kill August.

"You two must have gotten close."

"Yeah," he said with a smile and a shrug and then frowned. "Wait...why do you say that?"

"Call it a hunch," she said and then looked down at Henry. "Quite the welcome home present, huh, kid?"

"It's the best!" he said as he slid his arms around Neal's waist.

She smiled as she ran a hand over his hair. "Why don't you and Neal head back into town…I'll meet you at Granny's for a much needed cheeseburger and a chocolate shake."

"Actually," Neal said glancing over at the ship. "I'd like to talk to Hook…we're long overdue for a reunion and there are some things I need to say."

"Oh." She looked over back at the ship as well and saw that Killian was talking with Aidan, who had said something to make him chuckle and ruffle his hair. It was crazy, but…she didn't want to leave him. The thought of walking away…even for just a moment…was almost unbearable. It was stupid…he wasn't going anywhere, he promised her that he wouldn't leave and Neal was right…their reunion was long over due.

"Of course," she finally said as she turned back to Neal. "I understand…I'll take Henry and we'll see you there?"

"I won't be far behind…and if you see Mulan will you let her know where I am?"

"Of course," she said with a smile as she placed a hand on Henry's shoulder. "Let's go, kid…I'm starved."

"Don't be long, okay?" Henry asked as they started to walk away.

"I won't," he assured him and then watched them walk away with their arms around each other.

By the time he got the courage to make himself walk onto the ship that had once been his home so many years ago, he found Hook in the middle of a father/son like discussion with a curly headed boy. It was a discussion that every kid and parent went through…no matter what time or world you came from.

"But I'm not tiiiirrreeedd!" Aidan wined dragging out the word and then ended his protest with a very loud yawn.

"Lad, you're practically asleep on your feet," he said as he placed a hand on his head. "C'mon…you can sleep in my cabin."

He rubbed his tired eyes. "But I want to see Storybrooke."

"It's not going anywhere…we'll explore it together after you get some sleep."

He finally sighed as he dropped his shoulders in defeat. "Okay."

"That's a good lad…now let's…" He stopped suddenly when his eyes shifted over to see Baelfire standing on the platform by the edge of the ship. "Baelfire."

He nodded. "Hook…permission to come aboard?"

"Granted."

Neal jumped onto the deck and awkwardly shoved his hands in his pockets. "I thought we should talk."

"I suppose you're right…let me just put this bag of bones to bed and I'll be right up."

The boy chuckled as he followed Hook and then he reached up to grab onto his hook and when they got to the steps Hook lifted him up off his feet so he was swaying in the air. Neal could hear his delightful laughter as they disappeared below deck and the sight was almost painful. It reminded him of the times they had together before he found his mother's drawing.

Sometimes he wondered what would have happened if he never found it…would he have actually kept his word? Would they have become a family? Maybe…but there was no point in doing the whole "What might have been?" routine…the past was the past.

XXXX

Killian slowly closed the door to his cabin and then let out a long, sigh of relief. One would think putting a human being twice your size to bed would be an easy task, but it was quite the opposite. His little joyride he had given him on his hook seemed to have given him a second wind. He jumped on his bed like a monkey while laughing like a hyena and then to his amazement he did a front flip and landed on his bum.

"Bloody hell, what have I done?" he had whispered to himself as he rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

But after he playfully pinned him down on the bed with one hand and after he threw the covers over his head, hearing his muffled giggles had reminded him why he did what he did. The kid was a remarkable lad…and he deserved a life.

Another certain lad from his past was waiting for him upstairs and seeing that it was probably going to be an intense conversation, he stopped by his wet bar and grabbed a bottle of rum and two tumblers to go with it. Baelfire might not want a drink…but he was sure having one.

He was at the helm when he came back up, currently tracing his finger over the angry slashes he had made all those years ago. He knew Bae was aware that he was there so he stood quiet and gave him the time he needed.

"I noticed this when we sailed back from New York," he finally said as he shifted his eyes to Hook. "It threw me a little."

"I was angry…my emotions were heightened…and I regretted it the moment I did it." He took a step and held out one of the tumblers. "I think I'll have a drink...how bout you?"

Neal looked at it uneasy. "I still can't handle rum very well after one of your crew members snuck me a bottle." He took the tumbler anyway and gave a shrug. "But I guess I'll risk it."

Hook grinned as he yanked the cork out with his teeth and spit it out with a laugh. "Aye, I remember," he began as he poured him a small amount. "Sick as a dog…heaving over the side of my ship…face as green as a frog."

"Good times," he said while Hook poured his own shot before setting the bottle by the helm. "Did you ever find out who it was?"

"No," he said annoyingly before taking the first shot. "I still can't believe you wouldn't tell me."

"I didn't want him to get in trouble," Neal said and then took his own shot and then grimaced.

"What did you think I was going to do?" He topped off him off. "Make him walk the bloody plank?"

"I don't know," he said with a shrug. "Maybe."

He snorted a laugh before taking another shot. "It was Smee, wasn't it?"

Neal hesitated a moment before finally grinning which caused Hook to curse out laugh. "I bloody knew it…he was always such an idiot."

The shared a quick laugh and when Hook offered him some more he waved it off. "Better not…I don't want to repeat history."

Killian gave him a nod and set his own glass aside. "Yeah…that would be embarrassing for us both."

"I regretted leaving you."

It came out of Neal's mouth so suddenly that it surprised them both. Hook said nothing as he shifted his eyes to Neal's and waited for him to continue.

"Almost immediately," he continued as he gave a little shrug. "I'm not saying I would have trusted you…but you would definitely have treated me better than Pan and his minions did."

Hook's eyes narrowed slightly. "Did they hurt you?"

"Some," he admitted. "But I got out…I survived."

"I'm sorry, Bae."

"Don't be," he said roughly. "I certainly don't want your pity."

"It's not bloody pity, you idiot," he shot back. "I never forgot about you, Bae…even during the darkest parts of my life, you were still there in the back of my mind. You might not have believed it then and you might not believe it now...but I did care about you…and I haven't cared about anyone else until…"

Neal's brows lifted when he suddenly cut off his words. "Oh, don't stop now, Hook…say it…untiiiilll…"

Killian sighed as he made himself look at him. "Emma."

He knew it was coming but hearing him say it out loud was like getting sucker punched in the gut over and over again. "You have feelings for her."

"How can one not have feelings for her?"

"Damn it, Hook…she's the mother of my child."

"I'm well aware of that, Baelfire…but it doesn't change how I feel."

"I love her."

"I know you do…and she loves you, too."

"And yet you're still going to take her from me? Like you took my mother from me?"

"I never forced your mother to do anything she didn't want to do," he explained as he tried to keep his voice calm and rational but it was getting more and more difficult. "She didn't love your father…she chose to be with me and I didn't stop her. I tried convincing her to go back for you, but she always had an excuse…I then began to realize that even though she did love you, she wasn't cut out to be a mother. She wasn't the kind of mother that Emma is to Henry…a mother that would do anything for her son no matter what. I was too selfishly in love with her to care."

He paused a moment as he looked back over towards the town. "As for Emma…if she loves you and wants to be with you, Bae…I won't stand in the way…if that's what she truly wants…but until she makes that decision I'm not going to turn her away, do you understand?"

He didn't know what to say…he was stunned at what he was hearing. He wanted to be angry at him…to shout and rage at him for even thinking about taking Emma from him. But he couldn't…his voice was so calm as he explained his intentions…explained that he wouldn't take Emma from him if he was the one she truly wanted. He was laying everything out on the table…no lies…no games…nothing but the truth. He had changed so much since he last saw him and the hell of it was, he knew exactly who responsible for that change. Emma.

"Fair enough," he finally said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "But you should know that Emma and I have a history…a history you or anyone can't compete with. She was my first love, Hook…and she's going to be my last."

He swept passed him before Hook could say another word and started to make his way off the ship. He wanted to have the last word…to throw down the gauntlet so to speak and by god, he was going to win…he wouldn't lose Emma…not to him, not to anyone.

He was heading off towards town when Hook said his name causing him to stop in his tracks. He wanted to keep going but couldn't help but turn around and saw him on the bow of the ship looking down at him. "What?"

"You loved Tamara, did you not?"

"Excuse me?"

"Before you discovered her true colors," he explained as he cocked his head to the side. "You were engaged to her after all."

Neal sighed. "Yes…I loved her, but…"

"And if she turned out to be the woman you thought she was," he continued before he could retort. "If she was really the woman she claimed to be when you first met her…would you still be engaged to her?"

Neal knew what he was doing…he was throwing his own gauntlet down and it was strong and powerful. "I don't know," he finally answered.

Hook's mouth tilted up in a grin as he chuckled softly. "Yes, you do," he said before turning away.

He didn't know how long he stood there…speechless…before he finally headed back to town.

He had a lot to think about.


	23. Chapter 23

**OMG, this chapter took me forever to write! So sorry! I was having trouble with it, but I hope it was worth the wait! Please keep those reviews going! Almost done with this story so I'd love to hear from you guys! It's been so fun! **

**~Mags**

**Chapter 23**

Emma woke up the next morning a few hours before sunrise and decided to do something she hadn't done in a long time. She decided to go for a run. It would be a good way to clear her head and figure out some things out…especially after her conversation she had with Neal last night.

She quietly got dressed in a pair of tight fitting leggings that cut off just mid-calf and then threw on a purple tank over her sports bra before slipping on a matching black jacket to fight off the morning chill.

She slipped on her running shoes before quietly sneaking down the stairs, tip-toed past her sleeping parents, snagged her iPod that was lying on the table by the door, and slipped silently out the door.

The town was quiet and the sun was just beginning to make its appearance in the east, as she began her jog down the deserted streets of Storybrooke. She would make her way to the woods and see where it went from there. She never really had routes planned out as she ran…she just picked a direction and ran with it. No pun intended.

So much had happened since she stepped off the Jolly Roger…a moment that seemed like days ago when it had only been a few hours. When her and Henry had made their way into town they had run into Mulan, who had been making her way back to the docks…back to Neal. She almost didn't recognize her in modern day clothes and her hair loose, but the sword at her side finally gave her away.

"_Mulan."_

"_Emma."_

_They stood there a moment, both smiling awkwardly as they didn't know what to do, before finally laughing and exchanging a quick hug. "It's good to see you safe."_

"_You, too," Emma said as she pulled away. "You look so different."_

_She laughed as she looked down at herself. "Well…it certainly is a change from my armor."_

"_No, it's not just that…you don't look as…serious as you use to." She smiled a little as she cocked her head to the side and studied her. "I'm guessing Neal is the reason for that."_

"_Oh…well." Flustered, she began to fiddle with her hair. "I suppose."_

"_He has that affect on people," Emma assured her as she placed a hand on Henry's shoulder._

_Mulan cleared her throat and then smiled down at the boy she'd heard so much about. "You must be, Henry…it's so nice to finally meet you."_

"_My dad said you helped him get better…and then helped him get back home."_

"_Yes…I suppose I did, but…Oh!" She stumbled back when Henry suddenly came at her, wrapping his arms around her waist in a bear hug. _

_When she looked up at Emma with wide, startled eyes, she simply shrugged. "The kid's a hugger…you get use to it."_

_Mulan looked down as Henry looked up at her with a smile. "Thank you!"_

_Her face softened as she ran a hand lightly over his hair. "You're welcome, Henry."_

"_We were just going to get something to eat at Granny's," Emma said. "Neal will join us later, he…he wanted some time with Killian."_

"_Who? Oh…Hook." Her eyes shifted over to the Jolly Roger. "I suppose it's long overdue…he was a little nervous about seeing him again."_

"_I'm sure he's not the only one…c'mon, I'll buy you lunch…it's the least I can do."_

Neal had finally joined them just as the food had arrived and although her back was to the door she had known it was Neal. Mulan, who sat on the other side of the booth, had been constantly checking the door every time it opened. Her eyes had lit up when the sound of the door jangled and a smile had formed on her face. Emma hadn't seen Mulan smile once when she was in the Enchanted Forest so it had been a strange sight to see.

"_Looks like I made it just in time," Neal said as he slid into the booth next to Mulan and snagged one of her fries._

_She glared at him as she pushed her plate away from him. "Watch it."_

_Neal grinned over at Emma and Henry. "She's very protective of her fries."_

"_So I see," Emma said before dipping one of her own in ranch and biting into it._

"_You better get your own," Mulan warned. "I'm not sharing."_

"_I placed an order at the counter with Ruby."_

"_How did it go?"_

_He looked over at Emma. "Fine."_

_Mulan grabbed his chin and made him look her way as she studied his face. "Doesn't look like you got into any fist fights so I'm guessing it was civil?"_

"_It was fine," he assured her. "We both came to an understanding."_

"_What does that mean?" Emma asked._

"_Don't worry about it…hey, Henry…good to be home?"_

"_Mmm-hmm." It was all he could manage since his mouth was filled with food._

"_How long have you two been in Storybrooke?" Emma asked as she picked up her burger._

"_For a few days…Tiny has been working on a new crop of magic beans…we were going to use one to go to Neverland as soon as they were ready...thanks, Ruby." He smiled up at her as she set his plate of enchiladas in front of him. "Looks great."_

"_I bet you're happy to see these two."_

"_Ecstatic."_

_She smiled. "Let me know if you guys need anything else."_

"_So, I have to ask," he said once she left. "Do we know what happened to Greg and Tamara?"_

_Emma shared a look with Henry, who then gave her a nod to go ahead and tell him. "Pan had them killed…they were just using them to get to Henry…I'm so sorry."_

_He paused for a moment and then shrugged it off. "Can't say that I am."_

"_Neal…"_

"_The bitch shot me." He winced and looked over at Henry. "Sorry."_

"_I've heard worse, Dad."_

"_I know that she betrayed you, but you loved her and…"_

"_Loved being the keyword…it doesn't matter…moving on."_

_Emma looked over at Mulan and could tell she was just as worried about his casual response as she was. Neal didn't seem to notice as he kept his eyes trained on Henry. "Are you okay? Did they hurt you?"_

"_No…not really….I'm just glad it's over."_

_Emma frowned at the way his eyes began to droop. "You're exhausted, kid…why don't we head back to the apartment so you can get some sleep…we'll take your sandwich to go."_

"_Actually…do you mind if Mulan walks him home?" Neal asked. "I'd like to talk to you."_

"_Oh. Well." _

_She looked over at Mulan who smiled softly and nodded. "I don't mind…we'll take both of our foods to go."_

_Neal slid out to let her through. "I really appreciate it…just take your plates to the counter and they'll box it up."_

"_My parents might be there," Emma told her. "You can just drop him off, but if they aren't would you mind staying until I get back?"_

"_Of course."_

"_I'll catch up with you later," Neal told her as he sat back down in the booth._

_XXXX_

As Emma kept a steady pace through the woods she thought about what had been said between the two of them and it both angered and frustrated her. She had known what he wanted to talk about, she wasn't an idiot and the last time they saw each other she thought she was going to lose them forever.

She told him she loved him and needed him and she of course meant it, but she thought she was losing him and her emotions were all over the place. She didn't want to lose him…didn't want Henry to lose his father. And most importantly…she didn't want Neal to die without knowing that she still cared…that she would always care for him…and love him.

But that didn't mean she was _in love with him…_he had been engaged to another woman just moments before…and she was quite sure that he would have still loved her if Tamara turned out to be genuine. That wasn't something she could easily ignore and she certainly wasn't going to let Neal ignore it either.

"_I'm so sorry Emma," he said after a long moment of awkward silence. "For everything…for not coming back for you…for taking the easy way out and…for not believing you about Tamara." He pushed his plate aside and reached across the table for her hand. "I hope we can let go of the past and finally have our happy ending."_

"_Neal," she said shaking her head slowly. "I…I am so unbelievably glad that you survived…that you're here with me…I love that Henry didn't lose a father after all…that he has you back in his life…"_

"_I sense a 'but' coming," he said uneasily._

_She gave him a quick, sympathetic smile. "But…it's not that easy."_

"_Of course it is…Emma, I love you."_

"_You were engaged to another woman, Neal," she said as she leaned forward and slipped her hand away from his. "You chose to move on…to move on with someone else."_

"_I made a mistake…I know that now."_

_She cocked her head to the side. "You know that __**now**__? I mean are you even listening to yourself, Neal? And you didn't make a mistake…you met someone…fell in love and moved on. I don't blame you for that…I did the same thing when I realized you weren't coming back. I moved on…I didn't forget about you, but I moved on…I got my crap together and started a new life…as did you."_

"_That may be, but she certainly wasn't the woman I thought she was."_

"_But you still loved her nonetheless…you loved her up until the moment she revealed who she truly was. And now you're going to just shove that all aside and say oh, never mind…It's me you love? It's always been me? It doesn't work that way."_

_Neal didn't say anything…he simply leaned back in his seat and looked out the window._

"_She broke your heart, Neal…and now you just recently found out she's dead…you need time to me heal…you need to talk about it."_

"_I just want forget about it, Emma…to move on with my life."_

"_I know."_

"_And you're wrong…I love you because I've always loved you…I never stopped thinking about you."_

"_That may be true, Neal…but you didn't love me enough to come back for me."_

"_Because I was afraid…I __**told **__you that…I was afraid you wouldn't forgive…"_

"_Oh, stop with the bullshit, Neal…you were afraid to come back because of your father…not me…you knew that if you came back for me you'd also have to see your father and that was reason enough for you to move on."_

"_Emma…"_

"_Just!" She flared up her hands to shut him up and then sighed as she leaned her head on her hands, burying her fingers in her hair. "I don't know if I can talk about this now."_

"_You said you loved me…that you needed me."_

_She slowly lifted her head as she cast her eyes up at him. "I know, Neal…I thought I was going to lose you…I thought I would never see you again."_

"_So you didn't mean it."_

"_Of course I meant it, you're my…Neal…you will __**always **__be important to me…no matter what, okay? You were my first love…I loved you so much…you gave me the love of my life, Neal…you gave me Henry…for that alone I will always love you…I will always need you."_

_He sighed as he looked at her sadly. "But…"_

"_But things are different…and I need time to figure things out…and you need time to get over Tamara and don't you dare argue with me on this, Neal, okay? If you don't want to talk to me about it…talk to someone else…to Mulan…she'll listen."_

_Neal looked agitated as he ran his fingers restlessly through his hair. "Okay fine," he finally said as he nodded at her. "Maybe you're right…maybe I need to get over Tamara…maybe I do need to talk to someone and I will…I'll talk to Mulan…but I want you to tell me if what you're feeling has anything to do with Hook. And don't lie to me or deny it because I…"_

"_Yes."_

_Taken back, he blinked. "What?"_

"_Yes…what I'm feeling has to do with Hook…I have feelings for him."_

"_Well." He lifted his brows as he took in a breath. "Well. That was direct."_

"_You told me not to lie."_

"_I know." He cocked his head to the side. "I'd like to think this only happened because you thought I was dead…but I'm guessing that's not the case."_

_She shook her head. "No. Hook and I…we've had this connection from the first moment we met…a connection that I definitely tried to ignore, but…well, Neverland isn't the easiest place to hide your feelings."_

"_No…it's not."_

"_I don't know what's going to happen next, Neal…I'm not saying I'm going to hop on the Jolly Roger and elope with him while we sail off into the sunset…but he is in my life now and I don't want that to change anytime soon."_

_When he didn't say anything, she decided that was enough talking for the time being, and made her way out of the booth. "You know," she began as she put on her coat. "You have the same connection with Mulan…whether you realize it or not."_

_Neal looked up at her. "She's my friend…just my friend."_

"_Hmm…well…all I know is that whenever I say her name…like I did just a second ago…your eyes light up…I know the look well since you use to give it to me." She then stepped over to him and planted a kiss on the top of his head. "Think about it."_

_XXX_

She didn't know where that had come from, she thought as she was now running along the beach. The man was clueless when it came to those sorts of things and the more and more she thought about it…the more it made sense. As much as she loved Neal, she was truly beginning to believe that she wasn't in love with him anymore…she hadn't been in love with him for a long time. And she certainly didn't look at him the way Mulan had looked at him when he walked through the doors of Granny's.

It was time to let that part of her life go…to accept that although Neal would always be a part of her life…he was not the love of _her_ life. Was Killian the love of her life? She wasn't sure…but she was sure that she wouldn't hide from him any more. She wouldn't fight her feelings for him…she wouldn't run away from them anymore.

But towards them, she thought when the Jolly Roger came to view. She didn't even realize that she was heading there the whole time. She shut off her mind when she began her run before the break of dawn but her heart had known where it wanted to go.

And with a smile on her face she picked up the pace.


	24. Chapter 24

**Here's another update already! It's a tad shorter than the last one and a part of me wanted to keep going, but I'm wrapping the story up now and want to get it done! I've had so much fun writing this! Can't believe it's almost over! **

**Enjoy!**

**~Mags**

**Chapter 24**

By the time she got to the end of the dock she pulled out her earphones and bent over as she leaned tiredly at her hands. That's what she got for sprinting the last hundred yards, but she couldn't help it…she had been anxious to see Killian.

Which was ridiculous, she thought as she straightened and placed her hand on her hips with a sigh. It was still early yet and for all she knew, he was still fast asleep below deck and…

"Are you all right, love?"

She spun around to see Killian standing on the ramp looking down at her with amusement.

"You look ready to pass out."

She smiled and immediately got her second wind as she ran to the ramp and up to him and surprised him by slipping her hands under his leather jacket and leaned in for a hug.

Since he was higher up on the ramp he towered over her so her head was tucked comfortably under his chin. He placed his hand against the small of her back and looped her ponytail through the curve of his hook. "Well, this is a nice surprise."

"I missed you."

"It's been less than twenty-four hours, love," he teased but her words struck him right in the heart. "But I missed you, too."

She tilted her head back with a grin. "Did you?"

He twirled her ponytail with his hook and gave it a little tug. "Aye."

"Good."

He took a breath as he leaned back. "Not to ruin this beautiful moment we're having, love…but is there a reason why you're all sweaty and stink to high heaven?"

She let out a shocking laugh as she stepped away…leave it to him to tell it like it was…damn if she didn't like that about him. "Sorry…I went for a morning jog…a run," she added at the puzzled look on his face.

"You were running?" he asked with a frown. "From whom?"

"From no one," she said shaking her head. "It's just…a trend here in this world…you just run."

"You just run? For the hell of it?"

"To stay in shape or clear your head…it's good exercise."

"It sounds bloody awful."

She laughed. "Yes…it can be."

"Although I don't mind the attire," he said, as he looked her up and down, admiring the way the clothes fit her like a second skin. "Do most woman dress like this when they jog?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes…they're work-out clothes."

"I like it." He trailed his hook over her shoulder and down the neckline of the stretch material. "I like it a lot."

She lifted a brow when he slid his hook between her breasts and tugged her towards him. "Someone's awfully chipper this morning."

He smiled and shrugged as he shifted her until her back was pressed against the rail of the ramp. "You were the first person I thought of when I woke this morning…and then I come up to the deck to see you here…waiting for me."

She smiled as she circled her arms around his neck. "I was the first person you thought of?"

"Aye." He bent down and kissed her softly. "You always are…for quite some time now."

Her heart fluttered when their lips met again and then sighed as she sank into the kiss. "Killian."

He murmured her name as he trailed his lips down her neck and then sighed as he buried his face taking in a deep breath. "You really do stink, love."

She chuckled as she slapped him in the back of his head. "Shut up."

He grinned as he lifted his head and was about to bend down for another kiss, but something caught his attention. "What is that?"

"What?" she asked looking down as she followed his eyes. "Oh…that's my iPod…it's this device that…"

"I'm not talking about the machine…this world has more machines than I care to imagine…I'm talking about what's coming from it…is it…some sort of music?"

"Oh…yes." She picked up her headphones and held it up. "Most people like to listen to music while they jog to keep their mind off of jogging. It's a band called _Imagine Dragons_…you see…in this world they're famous singers and bands and they record their music so fans can later download their songs and put them on iPods or mp3s…and I'm sure you're not understanding any of this, but listen…"

He bent down when he realized she was reaching for his ears and then his brows furrowed as he listened to the catchy tune that flowed in his ears. The man singing had a nice voice as he sang about being on top of the world and the beats and sounds were long nothing he'd ever heard before.

"_I like it!"_

Emma smirked. "You're yelling."

"_What?!"_

She reached up and took the earphones away. "You're yelling."

"Oh…sorry…it was rather loud," he said as he reached up to wiggle his ear with the curve of his hook. "But I can see why you enjoy listening to them…do you have a lot of songs on that tiny machine?"

"About five-hundred give or take," she said as she handed it over to him so he could study it. "But it will hold at least a thousand I think."

"Remarkable…what sort of magic is it?"

"It's called technology."

"Hmm…I have this urge to take it a part and examine it."

She snagged it back. "Resist it."

"That's okay," he said with a grin as he leaned into her again. "I'll just give in to another urge."

"Killian?"

Their lips paused inches from each other at the sound of Aidan's voice and Killian sighed as dropped his head. "I forgot about the little bugger."

He turned away from her and made his way up the ramp and Emma followed closed behind. "Morning, lad," he said as he jumped on the deck then turned to lend a hand for Emma. "Sleep okay?"

"Yup…hi, Emma!"

"Hey kid." She walked over to him and put a hand on his curly head. "Wow…you're not even away from Neverland for a whole day and I can already tell you've grown."

He grinned up at her. "Really?"

"You bet," she said and then smiled over at Hook. "Hey…are you guys hungry? How 'bout breakfast at Granny's?"

"Really?" he asked with wide eyes. "You mean we can actually leave the ship?"

Killian rolled his eyes. "He's acting like I've kept him prisoner. He's been wanting to see Storybrooke."

"Well…so you should…it's your home now, isn't it?" She then looked at his raggedy clothes and worn down boots that were god only knew how old. "And then after breakfast we'll take you shopping for new clothes."

"Emma," Killian said over Aidan's whoops and cheers. "I haven't any coin from this world."

"It's my treat," she assured him and then gave him a look when she saw the look of disapproval in his eyes. "Don't be stupid, Hook…the boy needs new clothes…he's long overdue I say."

He sighed in defeat. "All right, but…"

"No buts." She walked over to him and gripped the lapels of his jacket with both hands and gave him a little tug. "I want to do this for him…for both of you…and don't tell me you'll pay me back…you don't have to."

She then reached up on her toes and kissed him before he could say another word and he responded by wrapping an arm around her and lifted her up off her feet. She smiled against his lips as the grip on his jacket tightened and then opened her mouth to him as he deepened the kiss.

"Eeeeeuuuuuwwwww."

They both pulled away and looked over at Aidan who was staring up at them while making a face. "Problem, my boy?" he asked in amusement as he still held on to Emma.

"Killiaaan….you're kissing a _girl_!"

Emma pressed her lips together to keep from laughing as she shared a quick look with Hook. "Aye…you're very observant, Aidan."

"But…but you're _tongue _was in her _mouth!_" He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "That can't be pleasant."

"Don't knock it till you try it, lad…when you're older," he added as he finally set Emma back on her feet.

A tad flustered, Emma cleared her throat as she soothed back some hair that came loose from Killian's fingers. "Well…let's get going…I have an intense craving for Granny's French toast."

"What's French toast?" Aidan asked as he reached for Killian's hand as they made their way down the ramp.

"It's hard to explain," she said and then smiled softly when he reached and took her hand with his other one. "But it's delicious."

As the three of them walked down the dock towards town hand in hand, Killian shared a look with Emma that sent his heart pounding and couldn't help but hope he was looking at his future.

"Aidan?" he asked although he kept his eyes on Emma.

"Yeah?"

"You might want to close your eyes."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to kiss the girl again."

And as Killian and Emma leaned in for a kiss, Aidan let out a tiny groan of annoyance as he closed his eyes shut. "Just make it quick, will you? I'm hungry."


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks again for all the support! I got so many reviews and new followers after the last chapter and it made me so happy! Please keep them coming, they make it all worthwhile! Here's the next chapter! ENJOY!**

**~Mags**

**Chapter 25**

The French toast was a hit with Aidan…Emma and Killian sat on the other side of the booth as they watched him take bite after bite…only pausing to gulp down his milk. "I'm thinking he needs brushing up on his table manners," Emma joked before taking her own bite of French toast.

"The lad hadn't eaten at an actual table in…well…maybe never." He then frowned down at his breakfast and poked at it with a fork. "I'm not so sure about this."

"It's Egg's Benedict," she said as she picked up her coffee. "You'll like it."

"I'm thinking I should have gotten the French toast," he said as he pocked it again and watched it jiggle. "Why must food jiggle in this world? First the jell-o…and now this?"

"At least it's not blue," she said with a smile and then rolled her eyes. "Just try it…I hardly doubt you've never had eggs before."

"Not like this," he said giving her a look before finally cutting into it with his fork.

"Make sure you get the Canadian bacon and English muffin with it," she said as she leaned over to point. "It's what makes it…"

"Excuse you, Swan," he said annoyingly as he nudged her away. "I do believe over the course of 300 years, I've managed to perfect the art of eating…unless there's a different way you do it in your world?"

She pressed her lips together in amusement and shook her head and then looked over at Aidan and winked at him when he giggled. "So?" she asked when he took the first bite.

"It's…different," he said and then gave a little shrug. "But quite good…very good," he added after another bite and then pointed his fork to the other peculiar thing on his plate. "And what's that?"

"Hash browns…fried potato." She reached for the bottle of ketchup and plopped it by him. "It goes great with this."

He set his fork down so he could pick up the bottle. "It looks like a bottle of blood."

"Brilliant!" Aidan exclaimed as he tried reaching for it. "Can I try?"

Emma couldn't help but laugh. "Sorry, kid…doesn't go well with French Toast…but we'll come back for lunch and you can have it with some fries."

"Is this some sort of trick?"

Emma looked over to see Killian had his ketchup bottle upside down, but nothing was coming out. "No…it's just the ketchup being stubborn." She took the bottle from him and then smacked the bottom with the heel of her hand until a big glob of ketchup plopped on his plate. "There!"

"Bloody hell," he grimaced.

"Trust me…you'll like it."

And he did like it…so much that he barely left a crumb on his plate by the time the waitress took it away. And since Aidan didn't quite finish his breakfast, he reached over for a taste of French Toast and it was bloody delicious, but now was paying the price.

"I don't think I've ever eaten so much in my entire existence," he groaned and then looked over at an amused Emma. "At this rate, I'll be as big as Smee before I know it."

"Another reason why people jog," she said as she chuckled into her coffee. "It burns all the calories you consume."

"Bloody hell…does that mean I'll have to start jogging?"

The mental image of Hook running in the woods dressed in a jogging suit made her choke on her coffee. "I don't know if jogging would be your thing…sword-fighting burns calories…stick with that and you'll be fine."

"I can definitely do that."

Emma turned in her seat towards him and placed a hand on his leg. "Can I ask you something?"

He glanced at her and lifted a brow. "Keep that hand there and you can ask me anything you want, love."

She gave him a look. "I'm being serious."

He reached down and covered her hand with his. "Sorry…of course you can."

"Why…why haven't you asked me about Neal?" she asked softly and then looked down when he swept his thumb against her hand. "You know I've talked to him."

"Aye."

"Then why…?"

"I'd be a fool if I spent the time I have with you talking about another man, love."

Her heart fluttered in her chest. "You're not the least bit curious?"

"You came to _me_ this morning…you let me hold you…kiss you…I'm here with _you_…I don't need to know anything else."

Overwhelmed with feelings, she leaned over and kissed him firmly on the mouth…not caring who saw or what they thought. This was the man that she couldn't stop thinking about…this was the man that made her smile one minute and roll her eyes the next…this was the man she couldn't seem to keep her hands off of…and this was the man she was beginning to fall in love with.

"People are staring, my dear," he said teasingly against her mouth.

"Does it look like I care?" she asked with smile as she swept her thumb across his bottom lip.

"Well, I care," Aidan pouted from across the table. "You guys are going to make me barf!"

"Get use to it, lad," Killian said as Emma pulled away but their hands remained clasped under the table. "It's going to be a regular occurrence if I have anything to say about it."

"Aww, man…kissing is gross, stupid and…hey, there's Henry!" Aidan exclaimed suddenly as he got up on his knees and waved enthusiastically.

Henry made his way over followed closely by David and Mary Margaret. "Come sit next to me, Henry!" Aidan said as he scooted over and patted the empty spot beside him. "Killian and your mom were…"

"Aaaabout to take him shopping," Emma quickly interrupted him while Killian met Aidan's eyes and gave him a warning look as he shook his head.

Henry did not need to find out about his relationship with his mom by a blabbering little boy who didn't know when to stop talking. Aidan answered with a confused look but then got the picture and gave him a quick nod of understanding as he pressed his lips together.

"There you are," David said to Emma as he pulled a chair up for his wife before getting his own. "We were wondering where you went."

"I woke early and went for a jog…stopped by the Jolly Roger to take these two to breakfast."

"I had French Toast!" Aidan said proudly and then turned to Henry. "Do you like French Toast?"

"Sure," he said with a smile. "In fact…I think that's what I'll get, too."

"We were just telling Henry that we were about to head out and get Aidan some new clothes," Emma informed them as she shared a quick smile with him, silently telling him she appreciated his silence. "He's in desperate need of a new wardrobe.

"And what about the pirate?" he asked as he picked up the cup of coffee that the waitress had just placed in front of him. "Going to get him to switch from leather to denim?"

Hook gave him a scowl. "Keep talking, prince."

"Actually…it's not a bad idea."

He whipped back around to Emma. "What?" Killian balked. "I don't need new clothes."

"You're in Storybrooke now," David pointed out with a grin. "If you want to stay in Storybrooke…and something tells me that you do…you got to dress the part."

"Listen, I'm not…"

"Good point, Dad," Emma said interrupting Killian's rant. "And since it was your idea…you can take him."

David choked on his coffee and then cursed when he burned his tongue. "Damn it…no…I'm not taking Hook shopping."

"You're damn right you're not," Hook interjected.

"Guys don't go shopping," David informed her. "Not in this world, not in our world…not in _any _world."

"I'll do it," Snow said for the first time with a small, mischievous grin. "It'll be my pleasure."

Hook gulped. "I'm officially terrified."

"Too bad there's not a Nordstrom's in Storybrooke," Emma said as she gave Hook a glance over. "You'd look good in a nice, long Burberry coat."

Snow groaned in pleasure. "Nordstrom's…I love Nordstrom's."

Emma's jaw dropped. "How do you know about Nordstrom's?"

" ," she replied with a smile. "Regina didn't keep us under complete lock-down during the curse…of course at the beginning we ordered everything over the phone."

"Did you ever find it odd that although you experienced the evolution of technology…the entire town didn't age?"

"We were cursed," David reminded Emma. "Why would we have?"

"Exactly…by the way, sweetie," Snow added as she placed a hand on his arm. "If we are ever able to leave Storybrooke without forgetting who we are…Nordstrom's will be my first stop."

He rolled his eyes. "Oh brother."

Ignoring him, she looked at her daughter. "Have you ever been?"

"I'm a girl…what do you think?" She gave her mother a little smile. "Wait till you get a load of the shoe department."

"Stop….you're killing me."

"What the bloody hell are they talking about, mate?" Hook asked David.

David shook his head. "Who knows? It's a woman thing."

"Ah…say no more."

"Well, we better get going…we'll just meet you back at the apartment." She gave his hand a friendly squeeze. "Good luck."

"Gee, thanks," he said sarcastically before she scooted out of the booth.

"Hey, Mom?" Henry said as he slid out so Aidan could crawl out. "Before you go…do you mind if we go somewhere and talk?"

"Sure, kid," she said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Everything okay?"

"I don't' know."

She frowned slightly and then looked up at the rest. "We'll be right back…let's go over and sit at the booth over there, Henry."

She followed him over to the last booth towards the back of Granny's and instead of sitting on the other side she slid next to him and put an arm around his shoulders. "Talk to me, Henry."

He sighed as he looked down at the table. "You and dad aren't getting back together." He lifted his head and shifted his eyes up to hers. "Are you?"

She took in a quick breath…completely floored at what he said. "What?"

"I always knew there was something going on between you and Hook," he said as his eyes shifted over to where he was. "I'm not an idiot…and I was okay with it…I had been thinking that on the Jolly Roger on our way home…that if Hook made you truly happy then I'd be happy _for _you…but then…"

"Then you saw your father," she finished for him with a sigh. "Henry…"

"I had hoped that maybe…maybe your feelings for Hook would go away…that you only felt for him that way because dad was gone…but, that's not the case, is it?"

She looked at him sadly as she brushed her hand over his head. "No…as much as I tried to deny it, the feelings were there…even before your dad fell through that portal."

"I know."

"And as much as I'm glad to see Neal alive…glad that you didn't lose a father…I don't…I'm not…"

"It's okay," he said before she could find the words. "It's not just you, Mom…Dad may not realize it, but…there is something between him and Mulan…I may have been tired last night, but not tired enough to miss how he looked at her…how she looked at him."

She shook her head hopelessly before placing her cheek against the top of his head. "You're one smart kid, you know that?"

"I have strong genes."

She laughed as she pulled away and smiled down at him. "You certainly do."

"There's something else."

"What?"

"I saw you kiss Hook through the window," he blurted and then pressed his lips together.

She lifted her brows. "Oh."

"I know why you cut Aidan off before he could say anything," he continued on. "You didn't want me to find out that way…but I did see…and you know what I thought?"

Speechless, she could only shake her head.

"That I've never seen my mom this happy before…the way you smiled at him after the kiss…I've only seen you smile like that a handful of times…and they've always been directed at me."

She sighed as she touched the side of his face. "Oh, Henry."

"I'm happy for you, mom…really…how could I not be? After everything you've been through…no one deserves it more."

She pulled him into a fierce hug, smiling softly when she felt his arms circle her waist. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you, too," he murmured as he closed his eyes.

They held each other for a moment before Emma finally pulled away. "Hey…do you want to help me shop for Aidan after your breakfast? I could use the help…and I think Aidan would love it…he looks up to you."

"Sure," he said with a smile. "I like Aidan…even if he does talk too much."

She laughed as she ruffled his hair. "Let's go."

Killian stood back up when they made their way over. "Everything okay?" he asked.

She gave him a quick nod. "Fine."

Henry then suddenly grabbed Killian's hook and yanked him forward, making him have no choice but to stumble after him. Henry whipped around and tugged him forward until Hook bent down so he was eye level with him. "Problem, lad?"

"Hurt my mother…and I'll make _you _walk the plank…understand?"

He lifted a brow as he lifted his hook in front of Henry's face. "You dare threaten a pirate, lad?"

Henry lifted his chin up in defiance. "When it comes to my mom…you bet I would."

He glared at him for a moment before finally his mouth tilted up in amusement as he tapped his hook against Henry's chest. "Your mother's awfully lucky to have you, my boy."

He grinned proudly. "I know."

"There's something you need to know about me, Henry…when I love someone…I don't do it halfway…I love them with everything I have…and I'll fight for them until my dying breath."

Henry gave a little nod. "I believe you."

Killian grinned as he tucked his chin with the curve of his hook. "Good."

"Hook!"

They both turned to see Snow standing a few feet behind them. "Let's go, shopping awaits." She clapped her hands twice. "Tick-tock."

He rolled his eyes and looked back down at Henry. "Wish me luck…I'm going to need it."


End file.
